Propriété Privée
by Imeldamizi
Summary: UA. Quand Draco Malefoy veut quelque chose, il l'obtient quelque soit le prix à payer, le temps à attendre et les personnes à écraser. Vernon Dursley va l'apprendre à ses dépends. Mais plus que lui, c'est son neveu, Harry Potter qui va payer le prix fort.
1. Chapter 1

**Mardi 02 janvier 2007**

**Auteur :** Imeldamizi (moi quoi)

**Titre :** Propriété privée (titre de umbre77)

**Résumé :** Draco Malefoy obtient toujours ce qu'il veut, quelque soit le prix à payer, le temps à attendre et les personnes à écraser. Vernon Dursley va l'apprendre à ces dépends, mais celui qui va le plus en souffrir est son neveu, Harry Potter.

**Disclaimer :** rien à moi tout à JK.Rowling, sauf l'idée qui est de umbre77.

**Rated :** M ou R voir même NC-17 pour certaines scènes très difficiles à venir.

**Genre :** Romance, drame (je pense), mais happy end.

**Avertissement à lire impérativement :** ceci est un slash, c'est-à-dire l'histoire de deux hommes ayant des relations amoureuses et sexuelles. En plus, l'un des partenaires est mineur dans cette fic, puisque chez le moldu, chez nous donc, la majorité est à 18 ans, cela implique un sens immoral que je tiens à souligner pour ne pas avoir de problème. Je vous préviens aussi que je vais exposer par la suite des scènes vraiment dures, violentes sexuellement et mentalement parlant. Si cela vous rebute ou vous gêne ne continuez pas, s'il vous plait. Merci.

**Note de moi :** Salut tout le monde ! Voilà donc le chap 2, comme promis. Le 3 sera pour le semaine prochaine, le lundi normalement. Je tiens à remercier chaleureusement toutes les personnes qui m'ont envoyé une review, je dois dire que je reste sans voix devant leur nombre, je ne m'attendais pas à un tel succès. Ca me fait vraiment très plaisir, même si j'ai du passer 4 heures à y répondre ! lol Les RAR sont donc à la fin du chap. Gros bisou à tous et bonne lecture !

**Dédicace :** A Umbrette, sans qui cette fic n'existerait pas.

**Bêta :** Druine, elle le vaut bien parce que franchement, elle a beaucoup de travaille, la pauvre.

* * *

**Chapitre 1 : les jeux sont fait.**

Vernon Dursley détailla la façade de l'immeuble devant lequel il était garé, un frisson d'excitation lui courant l'échine. Cela faisait vingt ans qu'il rêvait de ce moment. Vingt ans qu'il courrait après cette reconnaissance.

Ce soir, il ferait son entrée dans la sacro-sainte cours des géants du poker.

La première fois qu'il avait joué à ce vénérable jeu, c'était à l'internat, à Smelting. Il avait 11 ans. Son argent de poche y était passé mais une grande passion était née. Par la suite, il y jouait si souvent qu'il était devenu un véritable expert. Le poker était devenu une véritable obsession pour lui. Il se sentait si puissant, si intouchable lorsqu'il dépouillait ses partenaires d'un soir de leurs bourses qu'il ne pouvait se résoudre à stopper.

Un jour qu'il passait une soirée entre homme, chez les Polkiss. Il avait fait la connaissance de Barty Croupton, un cousin éloigné de ses hôtes. Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à rentrée chez lui, le portefeuille plus lourd des gains de la soirée, Croupton s'était imposé à lui pour faire un bout de chemin en sa compagnie.

« Je suis tout engourdi. Marcher me fera du bien. » avait-il argué.

Bien qu'agacé, Vernon n'avait pu dire non. Jamais il ne remercierait assez Croupton d'avoir tant insisté. En effet, sur le chemin, le jeune homme lui avait proposé de l'accompagner à une soirée privée sous la tutelle du Cercle d'Asmodée, société secrète de niveau international de joueurs professionnels de poker. Vernon s'était retenu de lui sauter dessus de joie. Il avait bien entendu accepté l'offre tout de suite.

Cela faisait des années qu'il tentait de pénétrer ce cercle très fermé. Mais toujours, on lui avait claqué la porte au nez, n'ayant pas les bonnes relations. Dix ans qu'il rongeait son frein en se faisant la main sur des petits joueurs.

Avant de se rendre au club, Barty lui fit un briefing sur le Cercle d'Asmodée. Il était régi par une hiérarchie inébranlable, divisés en quatre niveaux. La Cours, les Arcanes Mineurs, les Arcanes Majeurs et les Wizards.

Le premier niveau, la Cours, représentait tous les joueurs n'appartenant pas aux trois autres catégories mais jouant assez bien pour faire partis du cercle. C'était par là que n'importe quel nouveau membre du Cercle devait passer pour espérer monter en grade.

Le seconde niveau, les Arcanes Mineurs, étaient constitués 56 personnes, réparties en Quatre Ordre : les Bâtons, les Coupes, les Epées et les Deniers. Seuls les joueurs les plus doués de la Cours pouvaient espérer en faire parti. Pour cela, il fallait vaincre sept fois une même Arcane Mineur, ou gagner une Olympiade, organisé à la mort ou à la montée en grade d'un titré.

Le troisième niveau, les Arcanes Majeurs, formé de 22 personnes. C'était le seul groupe où tous les membres étaient sur le même piédestal. Il n'y avait pas de dominant et tous pouvait aspirer au grade supérieur avec égalité des chances. Dans ce groupe seul le talent comptait. Comme pour les Arcanes Mineurs, les Majeurs devait s'affronter dans un tournoi lorsqu'une place chez les Wizards se libérait.

Les Wizards, justement, le dernier niveau divisé en deux sphères, les Chiffres et les Figures. Seuls les joueurs d'élite y parvenaient. Il était constitué de 56 personnes réparties en Quatre Maison symbolisée par les quatre couleurs : Gryffondor (le cœur), Poufsouffle (le carreau), Serdaigle (le trèfle) et Serpentard (le pique). Chaque Maison avait ses propres caractéristiques.

Les Gryffondors étaient appelés les fils de Moira, car la chance leur souriait plus qu'à quiconque. D'une témérité frisant la folie, ils avaient la réputation de prendre des risques inconsidérés. « Ca passe ou ça casse. » étant leur mot d'ordre.

Les Poufsouffles étaient les petits épargnants. Plus prosaïques, ils prenaient le moins de risques possible et ne misant gros que s'ils étaient certains de gagner. « Prudence est mère de sûreté. » était leur hymne.

Les Serdaigles jouaient avec une science du jeu incroyable, il était très difficile de les berner sur les règles. Tacticiens et très bons analystes, ils se targuaient de connaître parfaitement leurs adversaires. « Un homme averti en vaut deux. » était leur fer de croix.

Quand aux Serpentard, ils étaient les rois du bluffe. Rusés et vicieux, ils détenaient la palme dans l'art consommée de la tricherie et de la torture mentale. « La fin justifie les moyens. » était leur leitmotiv.

Pour montrer en grade chez les Wizards, il fallait d'abord être un Chiffre, toujours le Deux en prenier, le Dix étant le niveau suprême permettant d'accéder au statut de Figure. Par la suite, on occupait le grade supérieur à la mort ou la destitution du précédant titré. Il arrivait parfois qu'une personne saute un grade mais c'était extrêmement rare.

Les Figures étaient la crème de l'élite. Contrairement aux Chiffres, où il y avait neuf niveaux, là, il y en avait que quatre, l'As étant la Figure dominante, l'Empereur souverain du Roi. Et pour finir, la crème de la crème, le titre que seuls les joueurs les plus doués avaient l'honneur de porter : les Jokers. Semblables aux Dieux, ils dirigeaient le Cercle, ils ne jouaient qu'entre eux – il arrivait parfois qu'il accepter des Figures, mais c'était exceptionnel – et misaient gros, très gros… On disait qu'en une soirée, on pouvait devenir millionnaire ou clochard. Cet Eldorado avait fait rêver Vernon dès qu'il en sut l'existence.

Le soir du rendez-vous venu, Croupton l'avait amené dans un club privé, le_ Chaudron Baveur_. Bien sûr, n'y entrait pas qui le voulait. Il fallait être parrainé par un autre membre pour y être accepté. Croupton avait été son parrain.

Ils avaient joué dans une grande salle bruyante et opaque de fumée de cigarette. Durant cette soirée mémorable, Vernon avait démontré tout son savoir faire et avait gagné coup sur coup, raflant le pactole. Contrairement aux soirées chez les Polkiss, la mise était beaucoup plus importante. Le lendemain, il s'offrit une nouvelle voiture.

Par la suite, il s'était acheté bien des choses grâce à ses gains. Sa femme pensait que c'était grâce à ses affaires étaient fleurissantes. Heureusement qu'il avait épousé une femme incapable de comprendre les répercutions néfastes que pouvait avoir la crise économique sur son entreprise !

Au fur et à mesure des années, il montait de plus en plus en grade, pour parvenir au titré très convoité du Roi de Carreau. Cela faisait seulement un an qu'il était entré dans le cercle des figures et sa fulgurante ascension en avait épaté plus d'un. Il ne s'était jamais senti aussi important. Il était devenu un puissant parmi des puissants. Une chose qui l'exaltait dans cette société très fermée, c'était de pouvoir côtoyer des personnes influentes, de la scène politique, musicale ou cinématographique, même des têtes couronnées de ce monde, et d'en être indéniablement la star.

D'ailleurs, quelque temps après être devenu une Figure, il s'était installé dans une villa ultra-moderne du quartier le plus chic de la capital. Maintenant, il ne partait plus en vacance sur les côtes froides d'Angleterre ou chez sa sœur, mais à Tahiti ou New-York. Il était invité à des cocktails à Hollywood, à des vernissages à Paris et à des soirées électorales à Washington. Il jouait au golf avec les grands pontes de ce monde et sa famille ne s'habillait que chez des grands couturiers. Il s'était acheté un yacht, un véritable petit bijou.

Et maintenant, ça… une invitation de Blaise Zabini, en personne…

Tout joueur de poker donnerait père et mère pour avoir ce petit carton en main. Car Blaise Zabini n'était autre que l'héritier en titre de la famille fondatrice du Cercle d'Asmodée.

En effet, c'était Austin Zabini qui avait crée cette société en 1856. Etant toujours neutre et n'ayant le droit de participer à aucun jeu, les membres de cette famille arbitraient les parties les plus importantes et s'assuraient à ce que les dettes soient dûment réglées.

Le casino Zabini était réputé de part le monde. Les touristes y affluaient comme les abeilles sur le miel pour y dépenser leurs économies et entrapercevoir les stars qui y descendaient régulièrement. Cependant, très peu de personne savait que le casino était le siège du Cercle d'Asmodée et qu'il existait une pièce que seul les possesseurs de ce petit carton pouvaient en franchir les portes. La Chambre des secrets, la salle des trônes des Jokers.

Malheureusement pour Vernon, cette invitation ne signifiait pas qu'il allait devenir un Joker. Loin de là même ! Aucun des quatre Jokers n'était mort, seule condition pour qu'un nouveau soit nommé. De plus, il y avait trois personnes prioritaires à lui. Mais elle lui mettait déjà un bon pied à l'étrier. Sans oublier le prestige qu'elle lui apporterait au près de ses rivaux.

Vernon venait d'entrée dans _la_ cours des grands. Ses mains lui picotaient déjà, impatientes de tenir les cartes. Ses petits yeux luisaient d'autosatisfaction et un sourire fat étirait ses lèvres. Ce soir était _son_ grand soir. Il allait devenir une légende !

Avec une impatience mal contenue, il descendit de la voiture, tendit les clés au voiturier en lui recommandant de bien faire attention avec son petit bijou. Il offrit son bras à sa femme, superbe dans sa robe Chanel, et ils montèrent les marches recouvertes d'un tapis rouge flamboyant, d'un air supérieur ridicule, sous les flashs des photographes.

Quelques questions fusèrent parmi la horde de journalistes, mais les Dursley les snobèrent superbement. Ils n'avaient pas oublié les horribles calomnies de ces hyènes dont leur adorable fils avait fait l'objet suite à un malencontreux malentendu.

En effet, quelque mois plus tôt, Dudley, leur magnifique garçon, avait été accusé de viol par une arriviste de la pire espèce qui n'en avait qu'après leur fortune. Heureusement, la justice avait triomphé, donnant raison aux Dursley. Cela n'avait pas empêché les journalistes de médirent sur les relations de Vernon auprès du juge s'occupant par un heureux hasard de ce dossier épineux.

« Vernon, Pétunia, quel plaisir de vous revoir ! »

Vernon perdit aussitôt son sourire.

Gilderoy Lockheart, le gérant du casino, grand, blond, avec un sourire de publicité pour dentifrice. Un homme que Vernon n'appréciait pas particulièrement. Pour lui, Lockheart n'était qu'un parasite tout juste bond à dévergonder les femmes faciles.

« Ma chère Pétunia, permettez-moi de vous complimenter. Vous êtes d'une splendeur inégalable. » déclara Lockheart en faisant un baisemain à sa femme.

Vernon vit d'un très mauvais œil le rougissement de cette dernière. Il s'empressa de tendre la main à ce play-boy d'opérette pour couper court à cette scène déplaisante. Il vit une lueur railleuse dans les yeux bleus de Lockheart. Sale crapule !

Ils ne s'attardèrent pas dans la salle de jeu au combien bruyante et clinquante. Les Dursley suivirent Lockheart le long du casino, passant de salle en salle, s'arrêtant à peine pour saluer une connaissance. Tout le long du trajet, leur guide badina de manière fort charmante, faisant sourires éclatants et œillades charmeuses à une Pétunia rougissante de plaisir. Vernon, lui, grinçait des dents et incendiait son épouse du regard à chaque stupide gloussement, ayant hâte de se débarrasser de ce voleur de femme.

Plus ils avançaient et plus les salles de jeu étaient petites et le nombre de joueurs restreint. Au final, ils arrivèrent devant un ascenseur gardé par deux gorilles à la mine peu amené. Lockheart passa une carte magnétique dans la fente prévue à cet effet et les portes du monte-charge s'ouvrirent. Ils y pénétrèrent, le directeur fit un code que les Dursley ne virent, avant d'appuyer sur un bouton. A la grande surprise de Vernon, ils ne montèrent pas mais descendirent.

Quelques stupides gloussements, oeillades aguichantes et grognements menaçants plus tard, un « tin » signala leur arrivée. Les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrirent sur un long couloir en bois précieux vert où plusieurs gardes étaient postés. Un grand homme noir, très beau et très élégant, se tenait devant eux, une main dans la poche de son pantalon et l'autre tenant un téléphone portable qu'il pianotait rapidement. Dès qu'il les vit, il rangea son mobile et leur fit un affable sourire.

« Voilà les derniers privilégiés, Patron ! » annonça gaiement Lockheart avec un sourire clinquant.

Vernon comprit alors qu'il avait en face de lui Blaise Zabini. Malgré leur célébrité, il était très rare de voir des photos des Zabini dans les journaux. Peu de personne savaient donc à quoi ils ressemblaient. Vernon en resta un peu bête. Il ne l'avait pas imaginé ainsi. Il le voyait plus âgé, plus… blanc…

Sous le regard noir impassible de leur vis-à-vis, Vernon se sentit tout d'un coup moins sûr de lui.

« Merci, Gil. Tu peux remonter. » congédia Zabini.

« Pétunia, au plaisir de vous revoir. » susurra Lockheart, un baisemain et coup d'œil séducteur à l'appui. « Vernon, que la force… euh, je veux dire que la chance soit avec vous ! » ajouta-t-il, légèrement moqueur.

Pétunia battit des cils en pouffant comme une truie et Vernon l'aurait bien étranglé. Lockheart disparut dans l'ascenseur, les laissant entre les mains du maître des lieux.

« Mr et Mrs Dursley, je suis Blaise Zabini, le propriétaire de ce casino. Je suis honoré que vous ayez pu répondre présent à mon invitation. » dit le noir en s'inclinant légèrement.

« Tout l'honneur est pour nous ! » s'empressa d'affirmer Vernon faisant une profonde courbette.

Pétunia fit une révérence pleine de grâce. Elle s'était entraînée des heures devant son miroir pour y parvenir sans faire craquer les os de ses genoux ou se retrouver sur les fesses. Si elle l'avait raté, Vernon ne le lui aurait jamais pardonné.

« Si vous voulez bien me suivre. Les autres joueurs sont déjà arrivés. »

« Le carton d'invitation précisé bien 20 h, il me semble ? » s'enquit fébrilement Vernon, inquiet de faire mauvaise impression.

« Ce n'était pas un reproche, Mr Dursley. Vous n'êtes pas en retard. Je dirais même que vous êtes en avance d'un quart d'heure. Les autres sont juste des parasites adorant dévaliser ma cave à vin. Voilà pourquoi ils viennent toujours deux heures avant l'heure dite. » le rassura Zabini avec un sourire rassurant.

Vernon resta un instant interdit avant de partir d'un grand rire, prenant cela pour une plaisanterie. Quel joueur digne de ce nom irait s'enivrer avant une partie ? Pétunia l'accompagna aussitôt et Zabini se contenta d'un sourire. Ils suivirent un véritable labyrinthe de couloirs, tous gardés par une armée d'hommes baraqués en noir. Tant de surveillance sidéra les Dursley.

« La salle des coffres n'est pas loin, il est donc normal que la sécurité soit renforcée à ce niveau. Je ne voudrais pas que des personnes malveillantes s'introduisent ici. » leur expliqua Zabini.

Les Dursley se gonflèrent d'orgueil que le maître des lieux ait suffisamment confiance en eux pour leur révéler cette information. Une nouvelle fois, un sentiment de puissant envahit Vernon. Il était un grand.

Ils finirent par déboucher sur une énorme porte en bois. Elle donnait sur un vaste salon décoré avec goût. Quelques personnes y étaient déjà, discutant tout en jouant aux cartes. Vernon connaissait pratiquement tout le monde, la plupart étant des Figures et leurs moitiés. Il les salua avant que Zabini le prie de le suivre, sans sa femme. Il constata avec satisfaction que bon nombre des autres invités le fixaient avec envie. Eh oui, mesdames et messieurs, il allait jouer avec les Dieux !

Laissant une Pétunia désappointée derrière lui, Vernon emboîta le pas au propriétaire d'une démarche voulue princière mais rendue un peu vacillante par l'anticipation. Zabini le guida au fond de la salle, devant une porte dérobée qu'il n'avait pas remarqué. Un joker à la mine canaillou y était gravé. Zabini l'ouvrit grâce à un passe et un frisson courut l'échine de Vernon. Son cœur battait à tout rompre, ses mains lui démangeaient.

Ils entrèrent.

La pièce était petite et sombre. Il n'y avait qu'une lampe située juste au-dessus de l'unique table de jeu. Trois personnes y étaient déjà installées, attendant visiblement le dernier joueur. Lui.

« Mr Dursley, voulez-vous bien vous asseoir ? » proposa Zabini en tirant l'unique chaise libre à la table.

D'un pas tremblant, la respiration un peu saccadée, il obéit. Une fois installé, il ferma un bref instant les yeux, tentant de calmer les battement frénétiques de son cœur.

« Mr Dursley, laissez-moi vous présenter vos adversaires de la soirée. A votre droite, vous avez Alastor Maugrey… »

Un homme très laid, mutilé même, qui avait un œil de travers. Alastor Maugrey, dit Fol Œil, était une légende vivante dans le milieu. On disait qu'il était le premier Joker et qu'il n'avait fait sa fortune qu'en plumant ses adversaires. Il avait aussi la réputation d'être un chasseur de milliardaire, adorant les déposséder jusqu'à leur dernière chemise. Vernon aurait sûrement embrassé le sol qu'il foulait s'il n'était irlandais. Encore un rebut de l'humanité !

Vernon inclina légèrement la tête en guise de salut. L'autre lui répondit par un simple grognement.

« A votre gauche, le cheik Hassan Rafiq Ben Mourad Al-Khazim… » poursuivit le noir.

Rien qu'aux vêtements aberrants et à la peau basanée de cet homme, Vernon aurait deviné qu'il était l'un de ces rois du pétrole arabes. Il retint difficilement un reniflement méprisant. Il haïssait ces gens-là, plus encore que les irlandais et les français réunis, c'était pour dire… Ils se saluèrent d'un hochement de tête.

« Et en face de vous, Draco Malefoy. » acheva Zabini.

Vernon réprima avec peine un sursaut de surprise.

Draco Malefoy !

« Mr Dursley. » le salua poliment ce dernier.

Draco Malefoy s'adressait à _lui_ ! Vernon en resta paralysé. Il n'aurait jamais espérer, même dans ses rêves les plus fous, lui parler un jour, et encore moins en un tel endroit. Bien sûr, il l'avait déjà aperçu lors de soirées mondaines, mais jamais ils n'avaient été présentés.

Blond, jeune – il n'avait que 25 ans – et extrêmement beau, Draco Malefoy était à la tête du Trust Grindelwald, un géant mondial dont l'activité était aussi diverse que fructueuse.

Depuis la mort de son père, quatre ans plus tôt, il la dirigeait d'une main de maître, si bien que ses détracteurs de l'époque étaient tous à ses pieds maintenant. Un mot de lui pouvait vous propulser parmi les étoiles, tout comme il pouvait vous plonger dans la fange. Il brassait des millions chaque jour et son argent de poche devait être l'équivalent des bénéfices de Vernon en une année… si ce n'est plus ! Pas étonnant donc, qu'il soit à la tête d'une des plus grosses fortunes mondiales.

Rencontrer Draco Malefoy était un privilège tenant du miracle, le riche héritier ayant une vie sociale très restreinte. Et même s'il possédait toutes les qualités requises pour faire la Une des journaux à scandale – beau, jeune, riche et célèbre –, il n'y figurait que très rarement. Le fait qu'il est mis sur la paille un quotidien très respectable qui avait eu l'outrecuidance de publier des photos compromettantes de son défunt père, en avait refroidi plus d'un. Quand on avait la fortune de Draco Malefoy, on savait protéger sa vie privée.

Mais que faisait-il là ? Autant, la présence de l'irlandais et de l'arabe ne le surprenait pas outre mesure, autant celle de Draco Malefoy le stupéfait. Il n'aurait jamais cru qu'un garçon si jeune puisse faire parti des Joker… mais peut-être qu'il n'était que l'invité d'un soir, comme lui ? Oui, c'était sûrement ça.

Mais tout de même, les invités à cette table n'étaient que des Figures, alors cela voulait dire que ce mioche était tout de même haut placé dans le cercle malgré son âge. C'était déroutant et même rageant. Dire qu'à lui, il lui avait fallu des années ne serait-ce que pour rentrer dans le Cercle !

Vernon avait du mal à reprendre contenance. Malgré sa rancune, il était tout de même très honorer. Il se retenait de lui sauter dessus pour lui serrer la main avec ferveur et lui hurler son admiration. Il n'était pas suicidaire. Toucher Draco Malefoy sans sa permission engendrait moult disgrâces. De tout façon, il était trop surpris pour ne serait-ce que respirer.

« Mr Dursley, vous sentez-vous bien ? » s'enquit Zabini, les sourcils légèrement froncés.

Vernon se rendit compte qu'il était le point de mire de tous. Il ferma brusquement la bouche, se sentant parfaitement idiot et cessa de fixer bêtement le blond. Il essuya frénétiquement la sueur perlant sur son front et s'éclaircit la gorge.

« Hum, oui, oui. » assura-t-il de sa voix la plus convaincante.

« En êtes-vous sûr ? » insista le noir.

« Mais oui. » répondit Vernon, un peu agacé.

« Si vous en êtes sûr… Messieurs, je vous présente donc Mr Vernon Dursley, le Roi des Poufsouffle, qui remplacera Miss Marchebank, ce soir. »

Il eut un petit silence où les trois autres joueurs le jaugèrent comme s'ils cherchèrent à évaluer ses capacités. Vernon leur lança un regard nerveux, en respirant bruyamment. Il fallait qu'il se calme, il était bien trop agité. Ce n'était pas bon pour le jeu.

« Messieurs, comme le veut la tradition, vous allez signer le contrat d'usage avant de débuter la partie. » reprit Zabini. « Je vous rappelle qu'il stipule que tout peut être mis en jeu. Absolument _tout_. Et que les parties présentes s'engagent à régler leurs dettes sans protester, en temps et en heure. »

Tous hochèrent la tête, connaissant par cœur ce contrat. Lorsqu'on faisait parti du Cercle, la première chose que l'on apprenait était cette règle. Ils signèrent le contrat à tour de rôle. Zabini le prit et le donna à un homme dont Vernon ne vit pas le visage. Des femmes aux corps de rêves déposèrent des jetons devant chaque joueur. Vernon lorgna le décolleté pigeonnant de l'une d'elle, sans vergogne.

« La mise minimale est d'un million de livres sterling. » annonça Zabini en mettant un jeu de carte flambant neuve au centre de la table.

Vernon faillit cracher ses poumons. Bien évidemment, les regards des autres se portèrent immédiatement sur lui – eux ne semblaient pas étonnés outre mesure. Un million de livres sterling ? Ils étaient complètement siphonnés !

« Eh bien alors, Dursley ! Trop gros pour toi ? Je ne l'aurais pas cru, pourtant ! » se moqua Fol Œil avec ce qui pouvait passer pour un sourire, un regard éloquent sur la forte carrure de Vernon.

Ce dernier se retint de le rabrouer. Il pouvait parler avec sa figure de monstre !

« Y a-t-il un problème, Mr Dursley ? » s'enquit poliment l'arabe.

Il ne lui accorda même pas un regard. Par contre, il pouvait difficilement ignorer Draco Malefoy qui était juste en face de lui. Il eut du mal à soutenir son regard – le genre de regard qui vous donnez envie de vous cacher dans un trou de souris. Il ne voulait pas que ce gamin le voie comme un poltron. Et puis, s'il se retirait avant même d'avoir joué, sûr que sa réputation en prendrait un sacré coup. Il ne pouvait pas se permettre de ruiner vingt ans de travail. Il se ressaisit donc et affirma d'un ton hautain avec un sourire infiniment suffisant :

« Il n'y a aucun problème. Nous pouvons commencer… si vous êtes prêt, bien sûr. »

Il reçut trois regards glacials auxquels il répondit par un sourire pas moins confiant, malgré un frémissement intérieur. C'est qu'ils étaient capables d'éteindre un volcan en éruption rien avec leurs yeux, ces trois-là !

Un million de livres sterling. La mise était énorme, certes, mais lui, il était un véritable génie au poker. S'il n'était pas encore Joker, c'était uniquement parce que la mère Marchebank rechignait à trépasser. Bien sûr, il y avait de crétin de Diggory, l'As de Poufsouffle, sur son chemin. Mais c'était lui qui avait reçu cette invitation et pas ce prétentieux. Il allait faire ses preuves. Et aussi doués que soient ses adversaires, ils allaient tous s'incliner devant son talent inné.

Toute son assurance retrouvée, il afficha un sourire fat se voulant conquérant, tout en prenant une carte dans le Choixpeau – un tas de chiffons rapiécé aux allures un peu fantasque, on aurait dit un chapeau de sorcier – pour savoir qui allait distribuer en premier. Il tira un as. Ce fut donc à lui de donner les cartes.

Sa belle assurance fut bien vite mise à mal lorsqu'il perdit une somme de cinq millions dès la première partie. Vernon fut effrayé par à la vitesse à laquelle la mise augmentait. Et la suite ne lui rendit pas le sourire. Plus la soirée avancée, plus il devenait nerveux, le visage décomposé. Le montant de ses pertes ne faisait que s'alourdir, alors que la jauge de ses gains restait désespérément au même niveau, c'est-à-dire à zéro.

La soirée s'écoula dans un silence oppressant et tendu, seulement interrompu par le tilt des jetons et la voix des joueurs. Les parties étaient très serrées, les coups de bluffe se succédaient, les gains étaient mirobolants et les pertes faramineuses.

Fol Œil était celui qui gagnait le plus, à grand renfort de coup de bluffe. Vernon était encore ulcéré de s'être fait berner par ce Casimodo et d'avoir perdu 15 millions de livre, lors d'une partie. Un vil Serpentard à n'en pas douter. Maugrey avait tout de même perdu son magnifique yacht, le _Nimbus 2000_, au profit de l'arabe. En contrepartie, il avait raflé 35 millions. De quoi s'acheter plusieurs yachts de la trempe du _Nimbus_.

L'arabe, le cheik Hassan-truc-machin-Ben-quelque-chose, était horripilant. Ce devait sûrement être le Joker des Serdaigle, vu sa manie presque maladive de disséquer chaque coup, prolongeant chaque partie inutilement et donc stressant encore plus Vernon. Cet esprit analytique lui avait permis de s'en sortir à bon compte pour l'instant, malgré la perte d'une somme assez énorme au profit de Maugrey – il fallait avouer que sur cette partie-là, Fol Œil avait eu un coup de génie ! Il avait tout même gagner le yacht de ce dernier. Vu le bijou qu'était le _Nimbus 2000_, il n'avait vraiment pas de quoi se plaindre.

Malefoy était celui qui faisait monté la mise en flèche bien qu'il n'ait clairement pas la chance de son côté, ce soir. Une vraie tête brûlée celui-là ! Un Gryffondor quoi ! Il pouvait bien être un requin des finances, au poker il était passablement nul ! C'était à se demander le motif de sa présence parmi eux.

Il perdait coup sur coup – même Vernon gagnait plus souvent que lui –, des sommes assez colossales qui plus est. Mais ce qui était encore plus prodigieux semblait être sa fortune car il n'avait pas mis une seule fois ses biens matériels en jeu, malgré ses lourdes pertes. Pour l'instant, il ne faisait que jeter l'argent par les fenêtres, avec un détachement tel que Vernon commençait à sérieusement le haïr. Si lui pouvait se permettre de perdre autant sans même sourciller, sûr qu'il s'inquièterait moins à chaque nouvelle partie !

Vernon était anxieux, très anxieux. Il perdait plus souvent qu'il ne gagnait. Il avait l'impression de collectionner les mauvais jeux, ce qui l'obligeait souvent à se coucher dès le début et égarer ainsi quelques précieux millions. Les rares fois où il s'était adonné au bluffe, il avait lamentablement échoué, comme si ses adversaires lisaient parfaitement en lui. Et quand il avait enfin la chance de son côté, ses gains ne suffisaient pas à contrebalancer ses pertes.

En temps normal, il aurait été frustré et insatisfait. Mais là, il était carrément au bord de la crise de nerf. Même en étant prudent, le déficit était plus qu'alarmant. Son tas de jeton baissait dangereusement, lui donnant des sueurs froides. Il pensa à plusieurs reprises à quitter la table, mais son immense vanité et la fièvre du jeu le maintenaient cloué sur sa chaise. Il était convaincu qu'il allait se refaire. Ce n'était pas possible autrement !

« Messieurs, ceci est la dernière partie. » annonça Zabini après un coup d'œil à sa montre en or, un long moment plus tard.

Hébété, Vernon ne comprit pas tout de suite ce qu'il venait de dire. Quand l'information fut enfin traitée, analysée et disséquée, il faillit sauter au cou du maître des lieux. Il se retint à grande peine de verser des larmes de dépit. Il était ruiné. _Ruiné_… En une soirée… Une_ seule _soirée... en une soirée, il venait de perdre 67 millions de livre. _67 millions de livre_ Merde ! Pétunia allait le tuer !

Bien sûr, il n'était pas celui qui avait le plus perdu. Malefoy devait 122 millions, mais le blond ne semblait pas vraiment s'en soucier, alors que lui était au bord de l'apoplexie.

Lorsqu'il aurait payé ses dettes, tous ses comptes personnels seraient vides. Il allait devoir puiser dans les caisses de son entreprise pour vivre et se départir de son yacht tout nouvellement acheté ainsi que de ses maisons secondaires. Vu leur train de vie et la conjoncture actuelle, Vernon allait se faire des cheveux blancs dans les mois à venir. Il ne pourrait jamais redresser la situation sans s'endetter. La déchéance totale !

« Quoi ? » aboya Maugrey, mécontent.

Vernon sursauta.

« Il est presque 4 h du matin, Mr Maugrey. » expliqua le noir.

« Déjà ?! » s'exclama l'irlandais, visiblement surpris.

Vernon, lui, avait plutôt l'impression que cela faisait une éternité qu'il était en train de sombrer.

« Par les cornes du diable ! » pesta Fol Œil en jetant un regard noir à la montre de leur hôte. « On ne peut pas arrêter maintenant, je gagne ! » plafonna-t-il comme si c'était un argument irréfutable.

Vernon lui lança un regard vénéneux. Bien sûr qu'il gagnait, il naissait miraculeusement avec tous les meilleurs jeux ! Si ça ne sentait pas la triche, ça ! Mais comment le prouver ?

« Si on faisait une partie d'Avada pour finir en beauté ? » proposa l'irlandais avec un entrain soudain.

« L'Avada ? » s'enquit Draco Malefoy, un sourcil haussé, ce qui semblait être chez lui la manifestation suprême de l'ébahissement.

Vernon fut content que le blond pose la question, car lui non plus ne savait pas de quoi il s'agissait. Et comme il ne voulait pas passer pour un ignare en plus d'un malchanceux…

« Novice ! » railla Fol Œil, avec un mépris visible.

Draco Malefoy lui lança un regard si glacial que l'atmosphère perdit quelques degrés.

« Ooh ! Voilà donc _le_ regard qui fait pisser tout le monde de terreur ! Il est effrayant, je te l'accorde, gamin ! Mais tu vas devoir le travailler encore un peu pour qu'il soit efficace sur moi, héhéhé ! Celui de ton grand-père était plus impressionnant ! » ricana Maugrey pas plus affecté que ça. « Enfin, c'est toujours mieux que celui de ton bon à rien de père. » ajouta-t-il avec dédain.

Le culot de ce type était inimitable ! Mais bon, c'était un irlandais. Ces gens-là n'avaient aucune éducation.

« Je vous remercie. » dit poliment Malefoy, pourtant le léger plissement de ses yeux trahissait sa colère. « Je vais jouer. » accepta-t-il.

_Un vrai Gryffondor, je vous dis !_ songea Vernon en dévisageant le blond comme s'il était cinglé.

« Et vous deux, vous êtes d'accord ? » bougonna Maugrey en fixant l'arabe avec espoir.

« Sans façon, merci. » déclina le cheik.

Cela ne semblait pas plaire à Fol Œil qui le fusilla du regard.

« Ne me dites pas que vous avez proposé l'Avada juste pour prendre votre revanche ? » railla l'arabe.

« Ce que tu peux m'énerver ! Mais un jour, je te plumerais, petit nomade ! » siffla-t-il.

« Je vous souhaite de tout cœur d'échouer, Fol Œil. » sourit angéliquement l'autre.

Seul un grognement lui répondit.

« Et toi, Dursley ? » aboya l'irlandais en se tournant vers lui.

Vernon resta silencieux, ne sachant pas quoi répondre. Sa prudence lui enjoignait de refuser, mais le démon du jeu et ses comptes en banque vide l'incitaient à tenter le coup.

« Alors, c'est pour aujourd'hui ou pour demain ? » l'apostropha Maugrey, agacé.

Vernon lui lança un coup d'œil assassin.

« Peut-être que si vous expliquiez concrètement les règles de l'Avada, Mr Dursley aurait moins de mal à se décider. » suggéra sarcastiquement Draco Malefoy.

Il l'avait percé à jour, le bougre ! Lui qui ne voulait pas dévoiler son ignorance.

« Tss ! Je suis entouré de débutants ! » pesta Fol Œil.

Vernon se retint de lui foutre son poing dans la figure, à ce butor. Non mais pour qui se prenait-il, avec ses grands airs ?!

« L'Avada, de son véritable nom Avada Kedavra, consiste à distribuer cinq cartes à chaque joueur contre une première mise de cinq millions, sans possibilité de les changer de toute la partie. Celui qui donne les cartes misera ce qu'il veut pour que tous montrent une ou plusieurs cartes. Les autres devront suivre pour être encore de la partie. Et ainsi de suite, jusqu'à ce que tous aient découvert leur jeu. Si un joueur abandonne entre temps, ce qu'il aura misé sera bien entendu perdu. Bien sûr, vous pouvez vous coucher dés le début si votre jeu ne vous convient pas. » expliqua posément Zabini.

_Cinq millions !! _

Vernon en restait sans voix. C'était énorme ! Il ne pourrait jamais mettre en jeu une telle somme, à moins de parier ses biens matériels… mais s'il gagnait, il se renflouait en une seule partie.

Mère Prudence lui hurla de refuser. L'appât du gain fut plus fort.

Et puis s'il avait un mauvais jeu, il se coucherait dès le début. Au point où il en était, cinq millions de plus ou de moins ne ferait pas une grande différence.

« Très bien. J'en suis. » accepta-t-il, priant tous les saints du ciel que cette partie-ci soit la bonne.

« Hum, hum… Mr Dursley, je me vois dans l'obligation d'intervenir. » coupa Blaise Zabini. « Vous n'avez pas suffisamment de liquidités. Il vous faudra mettre vos biens matériels en jeu pour participer à cette partie. »

Vernon lui lança un regard hostile. Il le savait ça, crétin !

« J'en suis. » répéta-t-il avec défie.

« Très bien. Il en sera fait selon votre volonté. » s'inclina le maître des lieux.

Zabini porta un nouveau jeu de carte. Comme il l'avait découvert depuis qu'il était une Figure, à chaque nouvelle partie, on changeait de jeu pour minimiser les risques de tricherie. Mais ce n'était pas une mesure infaillible, comme l'attestait l'étrange chance de Fol Œil, ce soir.

Ils misèrent tous les cinq millions obligatoires – Vernon misa les bijoux de Pétunia –, puis tirèrent le distributeur de la partie. Ce fut Malefoy qui gagna avec son 10 de trèfle. Découvrant son jeu, Vernon retint in extremis un cri de joie.

Neuf. Dix. Vallet. Dame. Roi.

Aux couleurs de sa Maison.

Quinte Flush aux carreaux !

Magnifique ! Il allait gagner ! Il allait gagner !

Et avec un peu de chance, il récupèrerait même ses pertes, héhé !

« 20 millions pour voir un carte. » annonça Malefoy en posant ses jetons au centre de la table.

Vernon suffoqua. Toute sa joie dégringola d'un coup.

20 millions !!

Ce gosse était totalement cinglé ! Il pouvait encore miser une telle somme sans mettre ses biens matériels en jeu, après avoir perdu 122 millions ?! Mais jusqu'où s'étendait la fortune des Malefoy, nom de Dieu ?!

« Voilà un gamin comme je les aime ! » apprécia Maugrey, avec un rictus hideux. « Je suis ! »

Il jeta les jetons. Vernon regarda son jeu et la voix grinçante de son grippe-sou personnel, qui prit étonnamment l'apparence de sa délicieuse femme – il se demanda bien pourquoi étant donné que Pétunia était dépensière au possible –, lui hurlait de se coucher. Il ne l'écouta pas. C'était la première fois de toute la soirée qu'il avait un aussi bon jeu, il n'avait pas laissé passer sa chance à cause de ce stupide gamin !

« J-je suis. » cafouilla-t-il tout de même, en s'épongeant le crâne.

« Mr Dursley. » intervint Zabini.

Qu'est-ce qu'il lui voulait encore, celui-là ?!

« Au vu de la somme demandée, vous êtes dans l'obligation de mettre en jeu votre yacht et votre villa en France. » poursuivit le noir.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce charabia ? Vous avez fait estimer mes biens ?! » s'indigna Vernon en se levant d'un bond.

« Evidemment. » confirma posément Zabini, nullement perturbé par le visage rouge de colère de Vernon. « Comme pour tous les autres joueurs. Vous comprendrez que je suis tenu d'apporter un minimum de garanti à mes clients. Recommander des partenaires qui ne pourraient régler leurs dettes n'est pas du meilleur effet pour un casino comme le mien. J'ai une réputation à tenir. »

« Dursley, assis ! Fallait pas accepter si t'avais les pétoches, lavette ! » marmonna Maugrey exaspéré par cette perte de temps.

« Mêlez-vous de vos affaires ! » vociféra Vernon, en fusillant Fol Œil du regard.

« Oh mais, ce sont mes affaires justement, mon gros ! Vu que ce joli pactole est pour moi ! » ricana grassement le russe.

« Mr Dursley, l'heure tourne. » souligna Draco Malefoy.

C'était dit avec plus de tact que Maugrey, au moins. Vernon regarda à nouveau son jeu et se rassit. La pilule était bien amère, pourtant.

« Est-ce à dire que vous êtes toujours des notre ? » s'enquit Zabini.

Vernon marmonna quelque chose qui pouvait passer pour un oui.

« Bien. Vous pouvez poursuivre. »

Vernon déglutit péniblement, fixant Malefoy à la dérobée. Dans quoi s'était-il fourré ? Il comprenait mieux que l'on puisse passer du statut de Crésus à celui de miséreux en une soirée.

Il regarda la carte dévoilée par Maugrey, valet de trèfle. Draco Malefoy mit le roi pique. Lui posa le valet de carreaux.

« 20 millions pour un autre carte. » claironna le blond, imperturbable.

Il jeta les jetons. Maugrey fit de même. Vernon fixa le pactole de 100 millions au centre de la table, puis son jeu… il envoya Pétunia-grippe-sou aux orties ! Ses voitures, son chalet en suisse et son pied-à-terre de New York furent mis en jeu.

Maugrey dévoila le roi de trèfle. Malefoy mit le valet de pique. Vernon dévoila la dame de carreaux. La mise suivante fut encore de 20 millions et Vernon du jouer sa villa aux Caraïbes et son chalet au Canada. Malefoy posa la dame de pique, Maugrey le dix de trèfle et lui, le dix de carreaux.

Vernon tentait à chaque nouvelle mise de ne pas trop réfléchir aux conséquences si jamais il perdait. Il y échoua lamentablement. Son front était barré d'un pli soucieux et il devait sans cesse l'éponger. Ses yeux lui brûlaient à cause de la sueur et de la fumée de cigare. Il buvait plus d'eau que de raison, résultat, il avait une envie pressante. Il ne manquait vraiment plus que ça !

La mise suivante fut à l'identique. Cette fois-ci, Fol Œil hésita à suivre. Il fixa Malefoy pendant un long moment, puis l'arabe, avant de pousser un grognement contrarié.

« Je me couche. Je sais reconnaître quand je suis battu. » grinça-t-il, ces mots semblant bien difficiles à sortir.

Il jeta ses cartes avec fureur.

« Je n'arrive pas à le croire ! Vous êtes vraiment impayable, Maugrey ! Que comptiez-vous faire avec deux paires ? » railla l'arabe.

« Oh ça va, hein ! C'était du bluffe ! » grommela Maugrey, le regard incendiaire.

« Je vois ça, en effet. » ironisa le cheik.

Fol Œil grogna plus férocement avant de bouder dans son coin. Tout se jouait maintenant entre Draco Malefoy et Vernon. Tous les regards étaient tournaient vers Vernon.

Ce dernier fixait les trois cartes du blond, tremblant légèrement. Et si jamais le blond avait aussi un Quint Flush ? Il se mordit férocement la lèvre inférieure, un instant paniqué. Il se rappela alors que le blond avait forcé le jeu toute la soirée, sa stratégie étant visiblement de miser gros pour dissuader ses adversaires de continuer. Mais elle n'avait pas trop fonctionné jusqu'à présent. Cela en disait long sur sa façon de jouer.

_Un Gryffondor dans l'âme, ce gamin_, songea Vernon, avec un certain soulagement.

Il décida donc de poursuivre, sûr d'être Crésus en personne à la fin de la partie. Il y avait tout de même 160 millions sur le tapis. Les yeux transformés en livre, il ne voyait plus que lui nageant dans un océan de billet. Vernon en avait presque la langue qui pendait.

« Je suis. » annonça-t-il d'une voix enfiévrée. « Je mise ma maison. »

« Hum, hum… votre maison seule n'atteint pas cette valeur, Mr Dursley. » souligna Zabini.

Il réfléchi à vive allure. Que pouvait-il mettre encore en jeu. Tous ses biens y étaient passés, sauf son entreprise. Mais s'il la mettait en jeu maintenant il n'aurait pas assez pour la mise finale. Il lança un regard fébrile vers Zabini, puis un assassin vers Malefoy. La stratégie de ce sale gosse fonctionnait à merveille. S'il se couchait maintenant, il perdrait tout le reste de sa fortune. Bien sûr, il converserait sa maison et Grunnings, mais sans argent pour les entretenir, il devrait de tout façon les vendre. Non, il devait continuer. Mais que miser ?

Ce fut en regardant le siège de Malefoy qu'il eut une idée.

« Et… grhum… et avec le contenu de la maison ? Est-ce que ça suffit ? »

« Justin ? » fit Zabini en se tournant sur la droite.

Une minute plus tard une main jaillit de l'ombre pour lui tendre un papier. Zabini y jeta un rapide coup d'œil.

« Cela suffira largement puisqu'il y aura un surplus d'environ 3 millions que vous pouvait mettre sur la mise finale. »

Vernon retint in extremis un soupir de soulagement. Il avait cru sa dernière heure sonnée.

« Très bien, très bien. » se réjouit-il.

Malefoy posa le dix de pique. Les mains de Vernon se mirent à trembler un peu plus. Il fixait la dernière carte que tenait le blond. Il s'obligea à respirait normalement et mit le roi de carreaux sur la table.

« Ohoh ! ça commence vraiment à devenir intéressant ! » s'exclama Maugrey, tout frétillant sur sa chaise.

Malefoy pencha légèrement la tête sur le côté, scrutant Vernon d'un regard troublé. Vernon comprit alors que le blond bluffait. A tous les coups sa dernière carte n'était ni le neuf, ni l'as de pique. Il devait reconnaître que le gamin avait magnifiquement joué le jeu jusqu'à présent – après tout, Maugrey s'y était laissé prendre – mais il n'avait pas su conserver son calme jusqu'à la fin, erreur qui allait lui être fatale.

Sûr qu'il venait de percer le jeune homme à jour, Vernon lui fit un sourire paternaliste légèrement suffisant. Le blond haussa un sourcil.

« 50 millions pour la dernier carte. » annonça calmement Draco Malefoy.

Une nouvelle fois, sa joie s'envola très loin de lui.

« Cinq… cinq… cinq… cinq… » s'étrangla Vernon, blême.

« Le disque est rayé, on dirait ! » ricana férocement Maugrey.

Vernon l'incendia du regard, avant de reporter ses petits yeux pleins de hargne vers Malefoy. Ce sale petit con ! Il savait qu'il ne pouvait pas gagner alors il mettait la mise hors d'atteinte. C'était totalement injuste !

Tendu, les doigts crispés sur la dernière carte restante, la respiration saccadée, le teint blême, il fixa haineusement Malefoy. Il ferma un instant les yeux, désespéré. Son entreprise seule ne suffirait pas à attendre la mise exigée, même avec le surplus de 3 millions de tout à l'heure. Vernon jeta un coup d'œil noir à Maugrey qui soupirait lourdement marquant son impatience et le stressant encore plus.

« Mr Maugrey, pourriez-vous contenir votre empressement, s'il vous plait ? Vous déconcentrez les joueurs. » pria Zabini.

« Oh, désolé ! Je ne le ferais plus, c'est promis ! » assura Fol Œil d'un ton ironique.

Vernon se reprit. Ce n'était pas le moment de flancher. Il s'était déjà trouvé dans cette situation plus d'une fois et il s'en était toujours sorti. Ce n'était pas un gamin à peine sorti du ventre de sa mère qui allait lui en compter !

« J-je suis. » murmura pathétiquement Vernon.

« Vous êtes sûr, Mr Dursley ? Il vous manquera 7,53 millions de livre pour arriver à la somme convenu. » prévint Zabini.

Vernon ferma les yeux, furieux et paniqué. Merde ! Merde !

« La maison de Marge… » commença-t-il.

« N'est pas à vous, Mr Dursley. » lui rappela sèchement Zabini.

« Mais, je n'ai plus rien à mettre en jeu… » souffla un Vernon cireux d'une voix très faible.

Il transpirait abondamment, signe d'une très grande angoisse chez lui.

« Quoi ? Même pas un cabot de race ? » se moqua Maugrey avec un rire gras.

« Alastor ! » réprimanda le cheik.

Vernon ne l'entendit même pas. Il déglutit difficilement. Il regardait sa carte comme si elle avait la solution. Il pouvait se retirer bien sûr, mais alors il perdrait tout de même tout. Sûr que Pétunia le truciderait… s'il se remettait d'une telle humiliation, bien sûr…

Il n'avait donc pas le choix, il devait continuer. Mais que miser ? Tous ses biens y étaient déjà passés et cela ne suffisait pas. Et pour avoir fait expertisé lui-même ses possessions, il savait qu'il ne se faisait pas rouler. Merde !

_Réfléchi, bon sang, réfléchi !_

Il ne sut jamais pourquoi a cet instant précis, l'image de son détestable neveu par alliance lui vint à l'esprit. Mais cela lui donna une idée d'une monstruosité infinie. Après tout, tout pouvait être joué… mais est-ce que ça suffirait ? Lui-même ne donnait pas une grande valeur à ce bon à rien.

« Mon neveu. » souffla-t-il.

Il eut un lourd silence.

« Je mets mon neveu en jeu. » claironna Vernon, d'une voix plus assurée.

Il eut un autre long, très long silence. Maugrey le fixait avec un dégoût évident. Il avait l'air de vouloir le frapper.

« Serait-il possible d'avoir une photo de lui ? » finit par demander Malefoy.

Ce fut Zabini qui répondit.

« Bien entendu. Justin ? »

Une main lui tendit un gros dossier. Il le posa sur la table, l'ouvrit. Il tendit une photographie au blond avant de lire :

« Harry James Potter, fils de James Potter et Lily Evans Potter. Affilé à la famille Dursley par sa tante, Pétunia Evans Dursley. A la mort de ses parents dans un tragique accident de voiture il y a 16 ans, il a été placé sous la tutelle de sa tante. Il a eu 17 ans le 31 juillet dernier et il vient de terminer de brillantes études au collège Hogwart, après avoir passé trois années à St Brutus, une école pour les cas difficiles, et six mois dans une clinique psychiatrique. »

Vernon resta bouche bée. Mais comment avait-il eu toutes ces informations ? Il sentit un frisson désagréable lui courir l'échine. Jusqu'où avaient-ils fouiné exactement ?

Draco Malefoy s'empara du cigare qui se consumait lentement dans le cendrier à côté de lui et le porta à ses lèvres, tandis qu'il examinait attentivement la photo. Il exhala lentement la fumée, formant de petits cercles concentriques avec la bouche, puis posa sur Vernon un regard perçant.

Un long moment passa ainsi. Vernon crut qu'il allait éclater tant ses nerfs étaient tendus. Draco Malefoy prit le temps de faire tomber la cendre et coinça le cigare entre ses dents avant de prendre la parole.

« On laisse tomber pour les 7,53 millions. Il les vaut largement. »

La mâchoire de Vernon se fracassa contre la table. Est-ce qu'on parlait bien de son bon à rien de neveu, cette espèce d'épouvantail sur patte dont le seul but dans la vie était de gâcher la sienne ? Décidément, ce Malefoy n'avait vraiment pas toute la tête !

Vernon se garda pourtant bien de protester. Pour une fois que ce parasite lui servait à quelque chose !

« Vous êtes sûr, Mr Malefoy ? C'est une somme relativement importante. » insista Zabini.

Vernon lui lança un coup d'œil irrité. Quel besoin avait-il d'insister ainsi, celui-là ?

« Parfaitement sûr. » assura Draco Malefoy

« Bien, dans ce cas, messieurs, voulez-vous bien dévoiler votre dernière carte ? » demanda Zabini.

Vernon jeta victorieusement son neuf de carreaux sur la table défiant Draco Malefoy du regard. Celui-ci regarda sa carte, secoua la tête d'un air résigné.

« Quoi ne me dis pas que tu bluffais, gamin ? » bougonna Maugrey, incrédule.

Vernon sauta de joie, renversa sa chaise, prenant l'attitude du blond pour du désespoir face à sa défaite. Il se mit à ramener avidement les jetons vers lui, tout en pavoisant, sous l'œil mauvais de Maugrey. Le cheik, lui, ne quittait pas Malefoy des yeux, les sourcils froncés.Mais Vernon n'en avait cru, tout à son euphorie.

Il avait gagné ! Il avait gagné !

Il prévoyait déjà comment dépenser son argent dûment acquis… Il allait pouvoir s'acheter un jet privé. Depuis le temps qu'il en rêvait ! Et Dudley serait content d'avoir sa Ferrari pour ses 18 ans ! Pétunia une rivière de diamant !

« Bluffer, moi ? » dit soudain Draco Malefoy avec un sourire carnassier qui fit avaler sa salive de travers à Vernon et le stoppa net dans son ramassage de jetons.

Le blond abattit alors son as de pique, signant le glas de tous les espoirs de Vernon. Ce dernier se laissa tomber sur son siège – que quelqu'un avait replacé, ce qui lui évita tout de même de se ridiculisé davantage –, plus pâle qu'un mort, alors que Maugrey poussa un rire tonitruant.

« J'en étais sûr ! T'es vraiment un vil Serpentard, toi ! » ricana Fol Œil.

« Pour une fois, je suis totalement d'accord avec vous, Alastor. Draco est vraiment digne d'être à la tête de cette Maison. » approuva sarcastiquement l'arabe.

« Serp…. Serp… serp… »

Ce fichu bâtard était à Serpentard ? Comment une telle tête brûlée pouvait être membre d'une si fourbe Maison ?

« Allons donc ! Voilà qu'il nous refait le coup du disque rayé ! » se moqua Maugrey. « Tu t'es fait avoir en beauté, Dursley ! C'est la technique préférée de petit blondinet : jouer au Gryffondor pour mieux berner ses proies. Tu devrais t'estimer heureux de cet honneur ! Il ne la fait pas à tout le monde ! »

Vernon lui lança un regard dépourvu d'amabilité. Il lui aurait bien fait ravaler son détestable sourire.

« Miss Turpin. » appela Malefoy, en se levant. « Je vous charge de cette affaire. »

« Et pour le garçon ? » s'enquit une femme dans la trentaine au visage austère.

« Je m'en occupe dès ce soir. Dursley, venez avec moi. » ordonna le blond.

« Je ne vais nulle part avec vous ! » s'alarma aussitôt Vernon. « Je rentre chez moi ! »

« Chez moi, vous voulez dire. » rectifia calmement Draco Malefoy. « A moins bien sûr que vous ne vouliez revenir sur votre parole. Est-ce le cas ? »

Vernon ouvrit la bouche mais aucun son n'en sorti. Il se souvint avec horreur que la famille de Barty Croupton avait été assassinée et que ce dernier avait été trouvé dans une beine à ordure en petit morceau, après qu'il se soit enfui pour échapper à ses dettes de jeux. Seul l'analyse de ses dents avait permis son identification, et jusqu'à ce jour, personne n'avait encore découvert son assassin. Mais tout le monde dans le Cercle savait ce qu'il en était. Les Zabini étaient impitoyables avec les mauvais payeurs.

« Je… non… je… je vous suis. » bégaya-t-il vaincu, tremblant de terreur, n'entendant même plus les grasses railleries de Maugrey.

Hagard, Vernon arriva quelques instants plus tard sur les marches donnant sur la rue sans même savoir comment. Une horde de paparazzis voulant absolument avoir en exclusivité des clichés de Malefoy, s'agglutina aussitôt sur eux. Le blond, pendu à son téléphone portable, descendait tranquillement les marches sans leur prêter attention, laissant à ses gardes du corps et aux agents de sécurité du casino le soin de maintenir les journalistes à distance.

Les photographes étaient si concentrés sur le multimillionnaire, qu'ils n'auraient même pas fait attention aux Dursley si Pétunia n'avait montré son inquiétude devant le teint blafarde de son mari avec tant d'effet sonore. Dès qu'ils les aperçurent, Vernon et sa femme furent rapidement mitraillés à leur tour et mille et une questions fouettèrent l'air vers eux, couvrant la voix stridente de Pétunia.

Mais Vernon n'entendait, ne voyait rien de tout ça. Il était toujours en état de choc. Il se répétait inlassablement que c'était un cauchemar dont il allait se réveiller d'un moment à l'autre. Mais les armoires à glace qui servaient de gardes du corps à Malefoy ne semblaient pas être le fruit de son imagination. Il ne voulait même pas savoir ce qu'ils lui feraient si jamais il tentait de s'enfuir.

Il revint à la réalité quand il buta brusquement contre quelque chose de très dure. Il leva les yeux pour reconnaître le visage peu amené de l'un des gardes du corps de Malefoy. Il recula d'un pas, terrifié.

« Entrez. » ordonna l'armoire à glace, d'un ton sans réplique.

Vernon avisa alors qu'il tenait la portière d'une longue limousine noire où Malefoy et Pétunia s'y étaient déjà engouffré. Il jeta un regard éperdu autour de lui, à la recherche d'une échappatoire mais le plissement des yeux du colosse lui faisant face lui apprit que toute fuite serait fort mal vue. Il se résigna donc et monta dans la limousine.

Malefoy était toujours au téléphone, donnant des indications de temps à autre à Miss Turpin. Assise en face du milliardaire, Pétunia semblait en extase devant le confort de la voiture. Le regard qu'elle jeta à son mari disait clairement : « j'en veux une comme ça ! ». Vernon détourna aussitôt les yeux. Il redoutait la réaction de son épouse lorsqu'elle saurait qu'elle portait sa parure de diamant pour la dernière fois, ainsi que ses toilettes hautes coutures. Elle le tuerait sans aucun doute. Sa femme pouvait paraître frêle comme ça, mais elle avait une poigne hallucinante et un caractère de mégère.

Il retint un gémissement consterné. Comment en était-il arrivé là ? Il s'était fait berné en beauté par un gamin et avait perdu toute sa fortune en une seule nuit. On pensait toujours que ce genre de chose n'arrivait qu'aux autres, qu'on était bien trop malin pour tout perdre, jusqu'à ce que ça tombe sur soi. Il aurait du écouter son grippe-sou de femme, il n'en serait pas là, à l'heure actuelle. Certes il aurait perdu un somme colossale mais il ne serait pas _totalement_ ruiné.

Pétunia allait le tuer…

Le seul point positif de tout ce désastre était qu'il allait être définitivement débarrassé de son horrible neveu par alliance… Mais c'était une bien piètre consolation lorsqu'on savait qu'il avait tout perdu…

Pétunia allait le tuer…

_A suivre... _


	2. Chapter 2

**Lundi 08 janvier 2007**

**Auteur :** Imeldamizi (moi quoi)

**Titre :** Propriété privée (titre de umbre77)

**Résumé :** Draco Malefoy obtient toujours ce qu'il veut, quelque soit le prix à payer, le temps à attendre et les personnes à écraser. Vernon Dursley va l'apprendre à ces dépends, mais celui qui va le plus en souffrir est son neveu, Harry Potter.

**Disclaimer :** rien à moi tout à JK.Rowling, sauf l'idée qui est de umbre77.

**Rated :** M ou R voir même NC-17 pour certaines scènes très difficiles à venir.

**Genre :** Romance, drame (je pense), mais happy end.

**Avertissement à lire impérativement :** ceci est un slash, c'est-à-dire l'histoire de deux hommes ayant des relations amoureuses et sexuelles. En plus, l'un des partenaires est mineur dans cette fic, puisque chez le moldu, chez nous donc, la majorité est à 18 ans, cela implique un sens immoral que je tiens à souligner pour ne pas avoir de problème. Je vous préviens aussi que je vais exposer par la suite des scènes vraiment dures, violentes sexuellement et mentalement parlant. Si cela vous rebute ou vous gêne ne continuez pas, s'il vous plait. Merci.

**Défi de Umbre77 :**

UA, sans ou avec magie.

Vernon Dursley est un joueur de poker invétéré. Un jour, il a la chance de passer "au stade au dessus", c'est à dire "dans la cours des grands". Il va jouer contre de grand PDG d'entreprise, dans laquelle se trouve Draco. Malheureusement pour lui, Vernon va perdre. Il va perdre une jolie fortune et son entreprise... Catastrophe !

Pour la récupérer, Vernon propose à Draco de mettre une dernière chose en jeu : son neveu !

C'est un choc, pour les personnes autour de la table. Toutes se couchent. Elles ne veulent pas jouer un être humain. Toutes... Sauf une : Draco relève le défis et rafle le tout. Neveu, entreprise, pactole…

Harry, âgé de 17ans (la majorité dans le monde moldus est de 18 ans) est donc obligé de vivre pendant un an avec Draco Malfoy.

Y'a aucune obligation, si ce n'est une zolie fin ! loll

**Note de moi :** Salut tout le monde ! Voilà donc le chap 2, comme promis. Le 3 sera pour le semaine prochaine, le lundi normalement. Je tiens à remercier chaleureusement toutes les personnes qui m'ont envoyé une review, je dois dire que je reste sans voix devant leur nombre, je ne m'attendais pas à un tel succès. Ca me fait vraiment très plaisir, même si j'ai du passer 4 heures à y répondre ! lol Les RAR sont donc à la fin du chap. Gros bisou à tous et bonne lecture !

**Dédicace :** A Umbrette, sans qui cette fic n'existerait pas et à Casiopea ma première lectrice italienne.

**Bêta :** Druine, elle le vaut bien parce que franchement, elle a beaucoup de travaille, la pauvre.

* * *

**Chapitre 02 : Le bracelet**

Vernon contemplait d'un air hagard les lourdes gouttes de pluie qui s'écrasaient contre la fenêtre de son bureau. Il avait toujours du mal à croire qu'il venait de perdre en une soirée le fruit du travail de toute une vie. Mais les cris de rage de Pétunia et de Dudley traversant les murs pourtant épais du bureau, témoignaient de sa nouvelle situation.

Lorsqu'elle avait appris que Malefoy l'avait plumé au poker, sa femme était rentrée dans une telle fureur qu'elle lui avait donnée un coup de poing dans la mâchoire – celle-ci avait maintenant une teinte violacée très prononcé.

Ensuite, Pétunia avait tenté d'en faire autant sur Malefoy, mais les gardes du corps de ce dernier l'avaient vite neutralisée. Folle de rage, elle avait alors essayé de passer ses nerfs sur le mobilier.

Là, Miss Turpin l'avait calmé net en lui précisant que toutes éraflures faites à aux biens de son patron seraient remboursées avec intérêt. Pétunia n'avait eu alors plus que sa voix stridente pour évacuer sa colère.

Quand Dudley avait enfin assimilé qu'il n'aurait pas sa Ferrari enfin de compte, pire même qu'il n'avait même plus les moyens de s'acheter une barquette de frites, ses hurlements avaient rejoints ceux de sa mère.

Pour se soustraire à ce concert au combien mélodieux, Malefoy avait alors proposé qu'ils aillent discuter dans son bureau. Vernon s'y était réfugié avec bonheur. Il savait qu'il ne faisait que retarder l'inévitable, mais il ne pouvait affronter sa famille pour le moment. Il devait déjà se remettre du choc d'être ruiné.

Abandonnant la contemplation du ciel plombé, il se tourna vers les deux hommes qui se faisaient face, s'affrontant du regard. Malefoy contre son neveu.

Quand ils étaient rentrés, ils avaient trouvé son neveu étalé sur le canapé du salon, devant la télé. Il avait un peu paru surpris du débarquage de Malefoy et son armé de garde du corps. Il avait assisté au « pétage » de plombs de la famille sans rien dire, ne se sentant visiblement pas concerné. Ce ne fut que lorsque Malefoy l'invita à les suivre dans le bureau qu'il avait manifesté un certain intérêt. Visiblement réticent, il avait tout de même suivit les deux hommes.

Pour l'heure, Malefoy venait de lui expliquer toute la situation avec une tranquille hallucinant, comme s'il parlait de la pluie et du beau temps. Son neveu avait écouté calmement, sans interrompre le blond. Mais quand ce dernier en vint à son inclusion dans l'enjeu, il explosa littéralement.

« Tu déconnes ? Je ne suis pas à vendre ! Si mon oncle te doit du fric, débrouilles-toi avec lui ! Laissez-moi en dehors de vos magouilles ! »

Son neveu semblait sur le point de sauter à la gorge de Malefoy. Il l'incendiait du regard avec tant d'intensité que Vernon était sûr que le multimillionnaire allait prendre feu d'un instant à l'autre.

« Quel tempérament de feu ! » commenta sarcastiquement Malefoy, la tête légèrement penchée sur le côté, un sourire au coin. « J'espère que vous serez aussi enflammé au lit. J'aime que mes amants soient passionnés. »

« Q-quoi ? Je… _amants_ ? » cilla son neveu, complètement effaré… et effrayé ?

« Pour quelle autre raison pensez-vous que j'ai accepté de perdre sept millions de livres sterling ? »

Le brun secoua la tête, abasourdi et très pâle. Il ouvrit la bouche, mais rien n'en sorti. Il semblait totalement sonné. Apparemment, il n'avait pas encore pensée à tout ce qu'impliquait le marché.

Vernon fut heureux de voir son détestable neveu dans une position d'infériorité, même si c'était face à l'homme qui l'avait ruiné. Rien ne lui faisait plus plaisir que de voir cet épouvantail rabaissé, même gagné au poker n'était pas aussi jouissif.

Il était tout de même assez mal à l'aise avec l'idée que Malefoy allait l'utiliser comme putain. Ce n'était pas tant le fait que son neveu serve de prostitué qui le rebutait, après tout, il ne valait pas mieux ; mais l'image de deux hommes ensemble – c'était hors norme, tout de même ! Si les hommes étaient faits pour copuler ensemble, ça se saurait ! – et son propre rôle dans l'affaire. Il se faisait l'effet d'un proxénète et cela ne lui plaisait pas du tout… surtout qu'il n'empocherait pas un cent !

Son neveu tourna brusquement la tête vers lui. Il lui lança un regard haineux qui fit disparaître son sourire satisfait. Il fit un pas en arrière, ayant soudain des sueurs froides. Il n'aimait pas les yeux trop verts, trop brillants, trop intenses de son neveu. Il avait toujours l'impression qu'ils étaient doté d'un étrange pouvoir magique. On avait facilement la sensation de se consumer sous ses yeux. Dérangeant était le mot exact pour le qualifier.

« Salaud ! »

Ce n'était qu'un murmure mais il était parfaitement audible dans la pièce lourde de silence et tellement chargé de mépris que c'en était injurieux. Vernon fit un autre pas en arrière, alors que son neveu le fixait avec une animosité insoutenable.

« Comment as-tu pu me vendre comme ça ? Je suis pas une pute ! »

Vernon, le teint cireux, détourna le regard, ne pouvant plus soutenir les yeux accusateurs de son neveu.

« Et toi, tu ne vaux pas mieux que ce porc ! » crachat-il à l'intention de Malefoy.

Ce dernier soutint son regard sans ciller. Vernon envia son self-control. Il avait vu des personnes bien plus impressionnantes que ce jeune blanc bec, trembler face à ces yeux trop verts.

Le calme de Malefoy sembla mettre son vis-à-vis hors de lui.

« Je refuse catégoriquement, compris ? » siffla son neveu.

Malefoy haussa un sourcil.

« Depuis quand votre avis compte-t-il ? »

« Salaud ! »

« Vous vous répétez, très cher. » souligna narquoisement le blond.

Un vase passa à quelque centimètre de la tête de Malefoy et alla se fracasser contre le mur.

« Vas te faire foutre, connard ! Pose un doigt sur moi et je te bute ! » cracha le brun, fou de rage.

Il cassa un autre vase précieux avant de se diriger vers la porte d'un pas agressif, une aura tumultueuse paraissant se dégager de lui.

Vernon en resta sur le cul. Jamais il n'aurait pensé entendre quelqu'un s'adresser de la sorte à Draco Malefoy. Son neveu avait un cran admirable ou alors il était carrément suicidaire. Vernon penchait plutôt pour la seconde solution. Il attendit la suite des événements avec une certaine excitation, sûr que Malefoy allait écraser cet abruti lui tenant tête.

« Pauvres Weasley ! » lança Malefoy d'un ton tragique marqué alors que l'adolescent allait sortir.

Le brun se figea net devant la porte, la main sur la poignée. Un silence de plomb s'abattit sur eux. Très lentement, comme en ralenti, son neveu se tourna vers Malefoy et le fixa intensément d'un regard presque fou.

« Quel rapport avec les Weasley ? » demanda lentement le brun, crispé.

_C'est qui, ça ?_ se demanda Vernon, perdu.

Malefoy eut un sourire satisfait qui fit serrer les poings à l'adolescent.

« Dursley, sortez. » ordonna sèchement le blond.

Bien qu'il mourrait d'envie d'en savoir plus, Vernon s'empressa d'obéir, n'étant pas assez fou pour défier un tel homme. Il ne s'appelait pas Harry Potter, lui.

xxxxxxxxxx

Harry, raide comme un piquet, les ongles enfoncés dans la chair de sa paume tant il serrait des poings, la mâchoire contractée, ne quittait pas des yeux l'homme qui l'avait acheté pour sept million de livres sterling pour mieux l'enculer. Et son oncle qui lui rabâchait toujours qu'il ne valait pas un clou !

Tiens, en parlant de ce proxénète, il avançait vers lui d'un pas pressé tout en étant hésitant, ce qui donnait une drôle de combinaison. Visiblement, il ne voulait surtout pas se mettre Malefoy à dos, mais il hésitait à passer près de son neveu, craignant sûrement pour sa petite vie de cafard.

Il avait raison de s'inquiéter. Harry était à deux doigts de commettre un meurtre et le cadavre de son oncle gisant à ses pieds était une vision dès plus enchanteresse. Oh oui, son canasson de tante aurait bien du mal à identifier son mari une fois qu'il se serait occupé de lui… quoique, elle lui prêterait sûrement main forte !

« Dursley, je n'ai pas pour habitude de me répéter. » avertit Malefoy d'une voix plus coupante.

Harry aurait été amusé de l'air déconfite de son oncle si sa vie n'était pas devenu un véritable cauchemar en seulement une heure et à causer du dit oncle. Dursley finit par passer à côté de lui, tremblant et fuyant son regard. Harry dut faire preuve de toute sa volonté pour ne pas lui sauter à la gorge. Par contre, il ne résista pas à l'envie de lui cracher à la figure. Son oncle glapit d'indignation.

Quoi ? Il voulait moufter peut-être ? Qu'il le fasse seulement et les limaces le boufferaient avant même qu'il ne puisse dire « à l'aide ! ».

Face au regard de serial killer de son neveu, Mr Dursley disparut sans demander son reste.

Harry prit une profonde inspiration pour s'apaiser. Vu la situation, c'était difficile, mais il allait finir avec une migraine à tuer un cheval s'il ne se calmait pas. Les moments d'extrême tension lui valaient toujours des maux de tête insupportables.

Il reporta son attention sur Malefoy, installé tel un prince sur l'un des fauteuils du bureau. Aussitôt, sa fureur monta d'un cran. Le blond ne l'avait pas quitté des yeux un seul instant et cet examen commençait sérieusement à lui taper sur le système.

Le silence s'étira. Son oncle ayant fermé la porte derrière lui, Harry avait la désagréable impression d'être isolé du monde avec ce trou du cul. Sous la nouvelle vague de colère que déclancha cette sensation, une sourde panique se profila.

Et s'il en profitait ?

Grand bien lui en fasse ! Il allait lui montrer, lui ! Harry savait se défendre. Il n'aurait pas survécu à trois ans à St Brutus sinon. Mais il y avait cette mention aux Weasley et c'était la seule raison qu'il l'empêchait encore de défigurer cette… cette fouine !... Tiens, ça lui aller super bien ça !

« Malefoy, j'aime pas me répéter, moi non plus ! » siffla Harry, glacial.

Le sourire du blond s'élargit.

« Je suis content. Nous avons déjà des points communs. » déclara sarcastiquement son vis-à-vis.

Harry plissa des yeux, n'aimant que modérément la raillerie. Il allait lui remettre à sa place, mais le blond ne lui en laissa pas le temps. Il reprit aussitôt :

« J'aimerais continuer ce petit jeu que je trouve fort divertissant, mais je n'ai malheureusement pas le temps de m'y adonner davantage. Ce n'est pas grave, nous le reprendrons un autre jour. »

« Nous ne reprendrons rien du tout, car c'est la dernière fois que je vois ta face de fouine, ducon ! » cracha Harry en faisant un pas en avant.

Plus Malefoy semblait serein et plus sa fureur augmentait. Il sentait son sang battre rageusement à ses tempes, son visage lui brûlait, la tête commençait à lui tourner. Il fallait qu'il se calme. Il prit une profonde inspiration, s'obligea à se détendre.

« Il faudra tout de même surveiller votre langage. Je n'aime pas les personnes vulgaires. » prévint froidement Malefoy.

Tiens, ne dirait-on pas que Sa Majesté Fouine Ier Ducon est contrariée ? Avec un sourire mauvais, Harry lança :

« Si moi je suis vulgaire, alors toi, t'es quoi, la fouine ? Sous tes airs de grands princes, tu te payes des putes ! »

Ne se sentant visiblement pas insulté, Malefoy pencha la tête sur le côté, pensif.

« Ne venez-vous pas d'insinuer vous-même que vous êtes une… pute ? »

Harry blêmit, resongeant à sa phrase. Il incendia Malefoy du regard, serrant un peu plus des poings. Le blond eut un sourire affable avant de reprendre la parole.

« Je disais donc que je n'ai pas de temps à perdre. Je vais donc vous expliquer pourquoi il est dans votre intérêt d'être consentant à tout ce que je désirerais… »

« Plutôt crever ! » le coupa Harry, acide.

« Ce qui arrivera à n'en pas douter si vous m'interrompez de nouveau. » avertit sèchement Malefoy d'une voix coupante.

Ce fut plus le regard métallique du blond que son ton cinglant qui convainquit Harry. Cet homme-là était d'une autre trempe que les petits voyous de St Brutus. Il devait être très vigilent. Harry releva tout de même le menton d'un air de défi, ne voulant pas se laisser intimider. Cela fit sourire le blond. Tss !

« Il y a quelque mois de cela, j'ai assisté à une scène très divertissante lors d'un bal masqué. Un groupe d'adolescents aux costumes… triviales, on va dire… je disais donc, des adolescents aux costumes triviales se vautraient complaisamment dans l'éphémère oublie des plaisirs artificielles dans un sombre recoin du parc et refaisaient le monde à leur déplorable image. J'allais tourner le dos à ce spectacle dès plus pathétique quand l'un d'eux interpella un autre adolescent gambadant par là. Lançant un coup d'œil au nouveau venu plus par automatisme que réel intérêt, je me figeai net, subjugué par sa beauté. Ils lui proposèrent de les rejoindre et ce dernier répondit, je cite : « Gardes ta saloperie pour toi, déchet ! Je ne suis pas du genre à dépendre d'une saleté pareille ! Quand je pense que le pays sera dirigé par des boulets comme vous, même pas capable de trouver leurs bites pour pisser ! Je prie vivement tous les démons de l'enfer pour qu'ils vous éclatent les rares neurones polluants généreusement vos têtes à claque, avant ce jour fatidique ! Vous faites vraiment pitié, bande de larves ! ». »

Harry se figea.

Ces mots…

C'étaient les siens !

Il se souvenait parfaitement de cette soirée. Un bal caritatif merdique à souhait où son oncle l'avait traîné pour préserver les apparences, soi-disant.

« Ces amabilités ont déclenchés un jeu de chat dès plus virils qui finit glorieusement par une noyade collective dans une fontaine. » poursuivit Malefoy d'un ton moqueur. « Intrigué, mais aussi très attiré par la beauté du rebelle, je l'ai observé attentivement le reste de la soirée et j'ai pu constater de visu qu'il était en effet indomptable. Il n'hésitait pas à dire égoïstement ce qu'il pensait, tant pis si cela blessait ou lui attirait les foudres des adultes. Il était détestable avec les importuns, indifférent aux flatteurs et semblait inaccessible au commun des mortels. Rien ne semblait l'atteindre et tout paraissait le blaser… Pourtant, il y avait cette lueur dans ses yeux. Une lueur que je qualifierais de magique, promesse d'Eden et d'Enfer à la fois, cachant mille mystères et délices… »

Malefoy ferma un instant les yeux, comme s'il savourait le regard de Harry. Cela mit le brun très mal à l'aise. Ce mec était complètement barge !

« J'étais fasciné bien malgré moi et aussi incroyable que cela puisse paraître, j'étais aussi très intimidé, je n'osais l'aborder. » poursuivit Malefoy, la voix un peu rauque. « Mais un Malefoy ne fuyant devant rien, j'ai manœuvré habilement, je dois dire, pour qu'il me soit présenté. Et là, comble de la déchéance, ses yeux incroyablement verts sont passés sur moi sans même me voir. »

Harry fouillait frénétiquement dans sa mémoire, mais il ne se souvenait pas avoir rencontrer Malefoy, ce soir-là. Il fallait dire aussi qu'il avait été présenté à tellement de monde… S'il fallait qu'il se souvienne de tous les visages, son cerveau n'aurait plus de place pour rien d'autre !

Malefoy eut un rire aussi bref qu'amer qui fit sursauter Harry. Il fixait le brun de manière désabusé. Cependant, Harry distingua des éclats de colère dans ses yeux.

« Vous ne vous en souvenez pas, n'est-ce pas ? »

Il plissa des yeux devant l'hochement d'épaules de Harry, et l'enveloppa d'un regard glacial.

« Je ferais en sorte que plus jamais vous ne m'oubliez. » promit-il.

Cela sonna comme une menace qui fit se raidir davantage Harry. Il avait raison, Malefoy était furieux. Furieux qu'il l'ait si facilement oublié… Ce mec était flippant de prétention ! Il se prenait pour qui ? Il ne pouvait pas s'attendre à ce que tout le monde se souvienne de lui. Ce n'était tout de même pas comme s'il avait fait quelque chose d'extraordinaire, comme sauver la planète d'une armada d'extraterrestres reptiliens armée jusqu'aux dents, aux pouvoirs invraisemblables et adeptes du génocide !

« Où en étais-je, déjà ?... Ah oui, notre première rencontre… » Il eut un autre sourire amer. « On avait beau insisté sur le fait que j'étais Draco Malefoy, _le_ Draco Malefoy, lui répondait : « Ouais, et alors ? Je l'ai déjà salué. Faut que j'en gerbe d'extase pour que vous me foutiez la paix avec ce mec ? ». Il n'a même pas serré la main que je lui ai tendue... Je dois dire que cela a été un rude choc pour moi. Je suis resté comme un parfait idiot, n'osant croire qu'on venait de m'ignorer si effrontément. Je me suis senti tellement insignifiant à cet instant qu'une haine sans borne m'a consumé. C'était la première fois qu'une personne me dédaignait de la sorte, mon ego surdimensionné ne s'en remet toujours pas. Il hurle vengeance à chaque fois que cette scène me revint en mémoire… Depuis ce bal, réduire cet impudent à ma merci m'obsède au point que ç'en est affligeant. »

Il s'interrompit quelque instant, juste le temps de savourer l'air sidéré de Harry. Ce dernier était de plus en plus effaré à mesure que Malefoy avançait dans son explication.

« Voilà pourquoi j'ai mis au point un plan infaillible pour qu'il m'appartienne, qu'il devienne entièrement dépendant de moi. »

Harry écarquilla encore plus les yeux d'horreur si c'était possible. C'est bon, c'était confirmé : ce mec était totalement cinglé !

« Je me suis donc renseigné sur son compte. Je voulais absolument tout savoir pour qu'il n'y ait aucune faille à mon plan. Il ne fallait pas qu'il ait d'échappatoire. Cette récolte d'information a été édifiante. Sur lui, sur son entourage. De sa famille biologique, il n'attendait rien, inutile donc de chercher de ce coté-là, bien que j'ai pris un plaisir certain à rafler tous les gros contrats que visait votre oncle »

Voilà pourquoi l'oncle Vernon était de si mauvaise humeur depuis quelque temps !

« Par contre, il s'est lié à deux camarades de classe qui, au fils du temps, sont devenus ses deux meilleurs amis. Ils finirent même par le considérer comme un membre à part entier de leurs familles. De tout ceci, il en ressortait que ce lion indomptable ferait n'importe quoi pour sa famille d'adoption. La suite allait donc de soit. »

Il fit une nouvelle pause, buvant une gorgée de bourbon qu'il s'était servi entre temps.

« J'ai tout d'abord fait en sorte que le destin de ses proches soit entre mes mains. »

Harry, toujours aussi silencieux et incrédule, fronça un peu des sourcils. Il était inquiet, très inquiet. L'air satisfait de Malefoy ne lui disait rien qui vaille. Celui-ci ne fit que sourire devant son appréhension.

« Commençons par Bill Weasley. Très beau jeune homme, qui serait bien à mon goût s'il n'était pas si… hum, si roux, on va dire… Il est promis à une grande carrière dans une banque renommée qui se trouve être la mienne. Quelle dommage s'il venait soudainement à être renvoyé de son poste pour… hum, voyons… fraude ? »

« Bill ne ferait jamais ça ! » coupa Harry, fou de rage.

« Quelle foi inébranlable en l'intégrité de ce cher Bill ! » admira cyniquement Malefoy. « Bien entendu vous avez raison, je ne l'aurais pas engagé dans le cas contraire… mais face à des preuves accablantes… la justice serait bien obligée de le sanctionner. »

« Quelles preuves ? »

« Je n'ai jamais dit qu'elles existaient… du moins, pas encore. » sourit Malefoy.

« Espèce de… »

« Bien sûr, si une telle chose venait à se produire, je doute fort que Mr Delacour laisse sa fille chérie l'épouser… et ne parlons pas du cœur brisé de Mrs Weasley… »

« Connard ! »

« Merci. » dit affablement Malefoy, nullement affecté. « Ensuite, il y a Charlie Weasley, si je ne me trompe, lui aussi destiné à un brillant avenir. Le monde de l'archéologie n'a que son nom à la bouche. Il serait véritablement dommage si un tel élément était relégué… hum, aux archives de la bibliothèque municipale de Tombouctou alors que des civilisations entières n'attendent que son coup de pinceau pour refaire surface à la lumière du jour. »

« Connard ! » marmonna Harry, les dents serrés.

« Diversifiez vos flatteries sinon ç'en devient ennuyeux. » sourit Malefoy, toujours aussi aimable. « J'en viens maintenant aux jumeaux. Vraiment quelle ironie du sort qu'ils aient emprunté de l'argent à ma banque pour concrétiser leur projet. Bien sûr quand on a un frère banquier ça aide… ou peut-être pas… Leur affaire démarre au quart de tour d'après mes sources. Ils comptent même ouvrir une seconde boutique. Mais pour cela, il leur faudrait beaucoup de fonds. Et je doute que mon veto les leur apporte. Et puis, le goût des jeunes est si versatile. Il suffirait d'une mauvaise critique dans un magazine en vogue pour détruire tous leurs efforts. Quelle injustice, tout de même ! »

A cette remarque, Harry lui lança un tel regard que le sourire affable du milliardaire s'évanouit. Il eut un instant de silence avant que le blond ne reprenne la parole d'une voix beaucoup plus tranchante.

« Nous allons passer sur ce que je compte faire aux Granger. Je pense que vous avez compris l'idée générale. Je ne peux vous obliger à être à moi, mais je peux faire de la vie de vos proches un véritable enfer. Ma proposition est la suivante : soit vous acceptez d'être mon pupille jusqu'à votre 18ème anniversaire, et je laisse votre famille d'adoption tranquille, soit vous refusez et ils se retrouverons sous les ponts dans le mois qui suit. »

« Votre pupille ? » répéta Harry, les sourcils formant une ligne au-dessus de ses yeux sombres tant il les fronçait.

« Oui, c'est ce qu'à jouer votre oncle : votre tutelle. Mais qu'il n'y ait pas de malentendus. Si vous venez vivre avec moi, vous serez beaucoup plus que mon pupille. Je n'ai que faire d'un adolescent à problème que je devrais paterner. En fait, mon rôle sera tout sauf fraternel. Je vous veux dans mon lit, dans ma vie comme compagnon. Je veux une vrai relation de couple, être le centre de votre vie durant une année entière… Vous voyez ? Je ne suis pas si cruel, j'ai mis une date limite. J'aurais pu vous enchaîner à moi toute votre vie, mais dans ma grande magnanimité, je vous offre la liberté au bout d'une courte année de vie commune. A votre 18ème anniversaire, vous obtiendrez enfin la liberté tant rêvée avec en prime, tous les biens de Dursley… »

« C'est pour me dédommager pour mes services ? » coupa Harry, que cette dernière mention fit tiquer.

« Si cela vous émoustille de voir les choses de cette façon. » dit simplement Malefoy.

Comme Harry ne répondait pas, il reprit :

« Alors, Potter, que préférez-vous : devenir mon compagnon et amant ou ruiner la vie de vos proches ? »

« Argh ! Tais-toi ! »

Ecumant de rage, Harry tremblait, la tête lui martelant douloureusement. Les paroles de Malefoy résonnaient dans sa tête comme une litanie infernale. Son procédé était d'une ignominie impensable.

Mais à quoi s'attendait-il d'un enfant pourri gâté si nombriliste qu'il ne supportait pas qu'on l'ignore ? Il était tellement habitué à être considéré comme la 8ème merveille du monde que l'attitude de Harry tenait sans doute de l'humiliation suprême pour lui. Humiliation que Malefoy avait l'intention de lui faire subir maintenant avec cet infâme marché.

Ce n'était pas possible ! Il devait forcément y avoir un autre moyen d'entente sans impliquer les Weasley et les Granger, et sans que ce maudit connard ne lui foute la bite dans le cul ! Harry eut un frisson de dégoût à la seule pensée que Malefoy le touche. Non qu'il soit homophobe, – il avait des amis gay –, mais une bonne paire de seins l'attirait plus que des couilles.

Non, il doit y avoir un autre moyen…

Forcément…

Mais plus les secondes passées et plus ses convictions semblaient s'effriter.

Malefoy le laissait à son combat intérieur, sûr de toute façon qu'il aurait gain de cause. Ce n'était plus qu'une question de minutes. Il attendit patiemment qu'Harry se rende compte qu'il n'y avait pas d'autre alternative, jouant négligemment avec le verre de bourbon presque vide, apparemment indifférent à la tension qui régnait dans la pièce.

Harry, lui, se débattait avec lui-même. S'il refusait, ses amis trinqueraient à sa place. Et vu sa réputation, Malefoy serait sans pitié. Il le croyait sur parole quand il lui disait qu'il réduirait tous les rêves de ses amis à néant en seulement un mois. Il ne pouvait pas laisser faire une telle chose.

Rencontrer Ron et Hermione était la seule chose bien survenue dans sa petite vie. Ils l'avaient accueilli à bras ouvert, le couvrant d'amour sans demi-mesure. Ils avaient été là pour lui à chaque fois qu'il en avait eu besoin, l'aidant dans la mesure de leur moyen, le soutenant toujours avec une dévotion sans faille. Et maintenant, parce qu'ils le connaissait, ils se retrouvaient embarqués dans cette sordide affaire. Comment pourrait-il les abandonner ?

C'était impossible.

Mais être un esclave sexuel lui donnait la nausée. Il ne pourrait plus se regarder dans une glace après ça. Il se dégoûtait déjà tellement, comment pourrait-il survivre à une telle souillure ?

Le fait que ce soit avec un homme était terrifiant, aussi. Il n'était pas gay, il n'avait jamais fait _ça_ avec un homme. Il ne trouverait certainement pas l'expérience agréable.

Et puis, quel genre d'amant était Malefoy ? S'il considérait Harry comme une pute alors il ne serait certainement pas doux. Il prendrait son plaisir sans se soucier de lui. Bien que novice, il n'était pas stupide. Il savait que la sodomie était déjà très douloureuse en y allant doucement. Putain, il allait se faire défoncer !

S'il acceptait, il savait qu'il ne supporterait plus jamais le contact humain. Il sentait la bile lui monter à la gorge au fur et à mesure que la résignation l'accablait.

Il savait qu'il ne pourrait pas faire changer d'avis à Malefoy, il ne se faisait pas d'illusion. Il n'avait ni fortunes, ni titres, ni dons, rien qui puisse intéresser Malefoy… sinon son cul. C'était la seule chose qu'il semblait vouloir et il avait mis au point un stratagème diabolique pour l'obtenir. Harry n'avait aucune échappatoire. Il sentit le désespoir le gagner.

_Putain de merde !_

Il ferma les yeux, ravalant son désarroi. Il faillit s'avachir contre la porte du bureau tant son avenir lui semblait sombre à cette heure, mais il se reprit tout de suite. Il n'allait pas pleurer tout de même ! Il ne manquerait plus que ça, tiens ! Qu'il montre sa faiblesse devant ce crétin !

Il se redressa de toute sa taille, défiant le blond du regard. Malefoy le voulait ? Très bien, il allait l'avoir. Mais tout ce qu'il posséderait de lui, ce serait son corps. Harry lui ferait payer chaque caresse, chaque pénétration, chaque souillure. Ah, monsieur ne supportait pas d'être ignoré ? Et bien, il allait être gâté ! Il allait regretter amèrement son ignoble chantage, foi de Potter !

« T'es une ordure. » siffla Harry avec mépris. « Mais je n'ai pas le choix. »

Le petit sourire victorieux que lui adressa Malefoy, porta la colère du brun à son comble. Un guéridon se fracassa contre le sol.

« Comment peut-on être un tel connard ? » cigla-t-il.

« Très facilement, je vous assure. » se moqua gentiment Malefoy.

Le regard d'Harry aurait cramé un iceberg. Mais cela n'impressionna pas le blond qui finit son verre de bourbon d'un trait, se leva avec élégance, alla se servir un autre verre, avant de se rasseoir.

« J'attend. » annonça-t-il tel un prince.

Harry fronça des sourcils. Qu'est-ce qu'il avait encore inventé ? Quelle nouvelle humiliation ?

« Je ne sais toujours pas ce que j'aurai. J'aimerais bien voir la marchandise. » précisa Malefoy devant l'air perplexe de Harry.

Le brun suffoqua au terme employé.

« Tu peux toujours attendre, ducon ! » répondit-il férocement.

« Pauvre Mrs Weasley, elle qui a le cœur si fragile ! » sourit Malefoy.

« Qu'est-ce que je dois faire ? » céda Harry, le haïssant de tout son être.

« J'aimerais bien me faire une idée de la valeur de l'enjeu. Déshabillez-vous ! »

« Salaud ! »

« Je vous l'ai déjà dit : variez vos flatteries ou je vais m'ennuyer. »

Harry chercha quelque chose à lui jeter à la figure.

« Allons, venez, Potter. » fit Malefoy d'un ton cajoleur. « Je commence à m'impatienter. Montrez-moi ce que vous valez. »

« Je te hais ! »

« Cela me brise le cœur. » déplora faussement le blond. « Je ne suis pas réputé pour ma patience, vous savez. » souligna-t-il.

Harry ravala sa hargne, son orgueil. Ce fut le goût amer de la défaite dans la gorge qu'il déboutonna lentement sa chemise, les yeux étrangement brillant. Il la laissa tomber par terre, retira le tee-shirt qu'il portait en dessous, il envoya balader ses pantoufles, retira ses chaussettes trop grandes. Il dégrafa son jeans, fit descendre la fermeture éclair, glissa le pantalon le long de ses jambes et envoya le vêtement rejoindre ses autres habits. Il se redressa, passa une main nerveuse dans sa touffe brune, la gorge douloureusement serrée.

Merde, il n'allait pas chialer ! Il ne pleurait plus depuis belle lurette ! Fait chier !

« Peut-être aurai-je du stipuler que je vous voulez _entièrement_ nu ? Votre cerveau semble avoir du mal à saisir le verbe « se déshabiller ». » nota Malefoy, la tête légèrement rejetée en arrière.

Putain que ce mec l'énervait ! Il allait être très difficile de conserver son sang-froid face à lui. Il prit une profonde inspiration pour se calmer et finit par ôter son caleçon, dérisoire protection contre son bourreau.

« Approchez. »

Harry obéit, redressant fièrement la tête, soutenant sans ciller le regard de Malefoy. Ce dernier écarta les jambes pour qu'il puisse se mettre dans l'espace libéré. Grand, fier, haineux, Harry se tenait calmement devant lui, personne n'aurait pu deviner qu'il était aux bords de l'évanouissement.

Malefoy le détailla avec lenteur. Ses yeux descendirent le long de son corps jusqu'à ses jambes. Il y avait dans cet examen une sorte de désinvolture révoltante, mais l'adolescent s'interdit de laisser libre cours à la colère que cette inspection suscitait en lui.

« La marchandise te plait ? » persifla-t-il, glacial.

« Tournez-vous. » ordonna simplement Malefoy.

Harry étouffa un grognement colérique et obéit, toujours avec cette sorte d'apathie que St Brutus lui avait légué. Il sentait le regard de Malefoy comme une brûlure sur sa peau. Il s'attarda sur le rebondie de ses fesses. Harry se raidit à l'extrême, il faillit craquer et s'enfuir en courant quand il sentit une main brûlante caresser sa croupe. Mais des années de pratique à St Brutus avait rodé son corps qui ne bougea pas d'un centimètre. Du doigt, Malefoy redessina la fente de ses fesses, descendit jusqu'à toucher la basse de ses testicules.

Harry sentit avec horreur son sexe _réagir_ un peu. C'était faible, certes, mais ça l'avait tout de même excité. Putain de merde, quel obsédé ! Il allait finir par croire Ron quand il disait qu'il ne pensait qu'à la baise.

Il retint avec peine un soupir de soulagement quand la main de Malefoy quitta son postérieur. Mais cela ne signifiait pas qu'il était sauvé.

« Vous êtes vraiment très beau. » complimenta Malefoy en le faisant se retourner d'un mouvement de main.

Harry devint livide face au regard sombre de désir du blond. Putain, il allait y passer !

D'une pression Malefoy le fit asseoir à califourchon sur lui, arrachant un cri très peu viril au brun. Le blond eut un sourire moqueur en emprisonnant fermement sa nuque de la main, l'empêchant de se détourner.

_Il va m'embrasser !_ songea Harry paniqué.

Ce fut exactement ce qu'il fit.

De manière impérieuse, sa bouche alla chercher la sienne en un baiser exigeant. La surprise cloua Harry sur place, tout autant que la sensation étrange de ces lèvres d'homme sur les siennes.

Cependant, Malefoy n'était pas homme à se contenter d'une telle passivité. Il mordilla, lécha la lèvre inférieure de Harry, alla tourmenter sa langue en un ballet sensuel, l'obligeant à répondre, s'appropriant sa bouche comme jamais personne ne se l'était approprié auparavant.

Alors que Malefoy se fit plus fougueux, Harry sentit la tête lui tourner, un long frisson lui parcourant le corps alors qu'un torrent de lave lui consuma les reins. Les mains du blond lui parcourraient le dos, traçant une traîné brûlante sur sa peau nue, sa bouche se fit plus gourmande, l'explorant avec une audace libertine, son bassin se mouvait contre le sien, faisant palpiter le sexe de Harry de façon plus qu'équivoque.

Totalement dérouté par sa propre réactivité aux caresses du blond, Harry ne songeait même pas à protester quand Malefoy prit des privautés encore plus audacieuses sur son corps. Il gémit alors qu'un voile rouge brouilla sa vue, son cœur battant frénétiquement dans son torse. Il s'abandonnait aux délices de cette étreinte, totalement happé par l'érotisme du moment.

Quand il retrouverait ses esprits, sûr qu'il se dégoûterait lui-même pour sa faiblesse, mais pour l'instant, sa conscience s'était irrémédiablement égarée dans les limbes du plaisir.

De son côté, Malefoy ne l'aidait pas à se reprendre. Il ne lui laissait aucun moment de répit. Sadique, il lui caressa le sexe, tant tôt avec douceur, tant tôt avec ardeur, soufflement le chaud et le froid en une chorégraphie affolante. Il avait libéré son propre membre et le frottait fougueusement contre celui de Harry, minant l'acte sexuel à la perfection, arrachent au brun des plaintes sourdes que sa langue se chargeait d'interpréter.

Ce qu'il faisait avec ses mains, le milliardaire le répétait avec sa bouche. Aérien ou vorace, il tourmentait délicieusement Harry de ses lèvres, sa langue et ses dents, lui mordillant la bouche, alternant longs baisers éperdus et pluies de frôlements exquis, mimant l'acte sexuel avec un érotisme achevé.

Le corps en feu, Harry s'oublia totalement et se laissa emporter par une vague de sensations intenses, puissantes et grisantes. Il libéra la bride de sa passion. A cet instant, il lui importait peu que ce soit Malefoy qui le fasse vibrer ainsi.

Il se mit à embrasser le blond goulûment, plus passionné qu'il ne l'avait jamais été avec aucune de ses amantes. Les mains enfouies dans la douce chevelure platine, il imposa son rythme, n'admettant aucun refus, aucune limitation, aucune pudeur, totalement libéré du poids de la réalité. Son monde n'était plus constitué que par ce corps brûlant contre lui.

Il donnait des coups de reins erratiques dans la main de Malefoy, cherchant avec l'énergie du désespoir la libération finale. Celle-ci ne tarda pas. Le corps cambré, les yeux clos, il hurla sa jouissance dans la bouche de Malefoy, comme jamais il ne l'avait hurlée auparavant. Il fut emporté par un orgasme si puissant qu'il se sentit vidé de toute force, que l'espace d'un instant, il en oublia même sa propre identité.

Il s'affala contre le torse de Malefoy, le souffle court, tremblant de tout son être…

Il n'avait _jamais_ tremblé après l'orgasme…

L'esprit encore embrumé de plaisir, il retarda le plus possible le moment de revenir à la réalité. Il ne voulait surtout pas affronter ce qui venait de se passer.

Cependant, un petit rire triomphateur le ramena à cette vérité brutale et crue. Malefoy le repoussa doucement pour le contempler, le regard empli d'une ironie insultante.

« Si j'avais su, j'aurais commencé par vous embrasser dès le début. Cela m'aurait évité bien du temps perdu. »

Totalement dégrisé et humilié, Harry lui décocha un coup de poing que le blond n'eut aucun mal à intercepter, ce qui décupla la rage de Harry. Il voulut lui donner un coup de tête, mais Malefoy esquiva habilement et le brun se fracassa le front contre le fauteuil. Grognant de frustration et de douleur, Harry voulut se dégager de son bourreau. L'emprisonnant solidement dans ses bras puissants pour court-circuiter toute fuite, Malefoy lui susurra à l'oreille.

« J'apprécie votre fougue, mais il est heureux pour vous que vos adorables petits poings et votre ravissant front n'aient pas atteint leur cible. »

Harry frémit de ressentiment, mais celui qui l'écœurait le plus, c'était lui-même. Que ce connard prenne son pied, d'accord ! Après tout, c'était là les termes du marché. Mais que lui-même éjacule à la première branlette n'était pas prévu au programme. Il aurait préféré avoir mal plutôt que de se confronter à _ça_.

Il n'était pas gay, bordel ! Les hommes ne l'intéressaient pas, surtout pas cet blondinet se là pétant comme une putain de star !

Alors pourquoi ?

Il n'était tout de même un tel obsédé qu'il suffisait à un connard fini de le branler pour qu'il oublie illico presto tout respect de lui-même. Il n'avait vraiment pas besoin de tomber encore plus bas dans sa propre estime… Se détestait-il donc à ce point-là ?

Ecoeuré, les yeux brûlants, Harry tenta à nouveau de se libérer de Malefoy, mais rien n'y fit. Cela le mettait d'autant plus en colère qu'il avait déjà rétamé des gabaries bien plus impressionnants que celui de ce connard. Mais Malefoy était indéniablement plus fort que ces précédents adversaires. Harry sentait en lui une maîtrise qui ne devait rien au combat de rue mais à un enseignement discipliné.

C'était bien sa vaine ! Avec tous les blondinets de la terre, il fallut qu'il tombe sur un putain de combattant confirmé ! Il ne serrait pas étonné d'apprendre que cette sale fouine soit un maître en art martiaux, détenteur suprême de la technique nec plus ultra des Anneaux du Serpent et adepte de l'esprit du sadisme avancé de l'école des Fouines Perverses !

« J'ai effectivement appris certaines disciplines d'arts martiaux. Par contre, je ne connaissais pas la technique nec plus ultra des Anneaux du Serpent, ni l'esprit du sadisme avancé de l'école des Fouines Perverses. » dit Malefoy, mi-figue, mi-raisin.

Harry se figea. Il n'avait tout de même pas _encore_ pensé à voix haute ? C'était une sale manie que Hermione lui avait refilée. Devant l'air narquois du blond, aucune autre conclusion n'était possible. Il était maudit !

« Vous avez une imagination débordante. » commenta Malefoy. « Voyons voir si elle est aussi exacerbée dans d'autres domaines. »

Il accompagna ses mots d'un coup de rein langoureux, grâce auquel Harry put constater que le blond était toujours aussi excité. Il comprit que lui seul avait joui, tout à l'heure. Il pâlit en saisissant pleinement le sous-entendu du blond.

« C'est la transition la plus minable que j'ai jamais entendu ! » répliqua Harry, acide.

« Mais elle est tellement appropriée à la situation. » chuchota Malefoy avant de l'embrasser.

Cette fois-ci, aussi dure que cela soit – mine de rien, il embrassait divinement bien, le salaud ! –, Harry resta de marbre. Il dut mettre toutes ses années de pratique à St Brutus, pour y parvenir.

Malefoy avait beau être doux, exigeant, passionné, le brun resta aussi inébranlable qu'une statue, malgré le tremblement de ses mains qu'il cacha derrière son dos. Il se laissait juste faire.

Comprenant qu'il n'obtiendrait pas gain de cause cette fois-ci, le blond cessa de l'embrasser. Il lui jeta un regard froid auquel Harry répondit par un petit sourire victorieux. Les yeux de Malefoy se plissèrent dangereusement.

« A genoux ! » ordonna durement le blond.

Le sourire de Harry disparut. Il avait peur de comprendre ce que le milliardaire attendait de lui.

_Tu peux toujours attendre, je ne ferais jamais une chose aussi dégradante_, songea férocement Harry.

Il avait encore en tête l'humiliation dans les yeux des pauvres bougres qui en étaient passés par là, à St Brutus.

Il eut un long silence durant lequel ils s'affrontèrent du regard.

Malefoy fut le premier à détourner le regard. Il eut un soupir agacé, avec un geste plein d'irritation, il sortit un téléphone portable de la poche intérieure de sa veste.

« Padma, c'est Draco. » annonça-t-il d'un ton glacial. « Mettez en place le dossier « Perceval Weasley ». »

Puis il raccrocha d'un geste sec. Paralysé d'effrois, Harry comprit que son attitude rebelle venait de condamner le frère de son meilleur ami. Qu'avait-il fait ?

Il se mit à trembler violement, alors que Malefoy le remit sur ses pieds. Il se levait à son tour, se rajusta et composa un autre numéro de téléphone. Il ne prêtait plus aucune attention à Harry, comme s'il n'était qu'un élément du décor.

Harry, lui, resta désespérément figé par sa propre bêtise. Quel besoin avait-il de défier ainsi le milliardaire ? De toute façon, il y passerait à un moment ou un autre, ce n'était qu'une question de temps. Dès l'instant où il avait accepté le marché, il n'avait plus son mot à dire, il se devait de contenter les désirs du blond sans rechigner. Mais voilà, c'était sans compter sur sa stupide fierté ! Merde !

« Lavande, apportez-moi le costume anthracite, avec la chemise bleu pâle et la cravate argent, tout de suite. » ordonna-t-il, froid.

Il raccrocha brusquement, jeta presque son portable sur sa table basse et alla se placer devant la baie vitrée. Le choc métallique de l'objet heurtant la surface lisse du meuble, fit sursauter Harry, le ramenant à la réalité.

Qu'avait-il fait ?

Malefoy l'avait pourtant prévenu, il n'aimait pas qu'on lui tienne tête. Et lui, à cause de sa fierté mal placée, il venait de trahir sa famille.

Cela ne pouvait pas se passer comme ça ! Il devait faire quelque chose !

« Je… attends ! Ne fais pas ça ! Je ferais tout ce que tu voudras, mais ne fais pas, ça, s'il te plait ! » s'écria-t-il.

Malefoy n'eut aucune réaction. Dépité, Harry fit quelque chose qu'il n'avait jamais fait jusqu'alors, même pour se sortir des situations les plus périlleuses.

Il se mit à genoux.

« Je t'en supplie, ne fais pas ça… Je promet d'être un parfait objet sexuel, obéissant, soumis, mais par pitié, ne fais pas ça… Je ferais tout, _absolument_ tout ce que tu voudras ! Tu n'auras plus jamais à te plaire de moi… Par pitié, par pitié ! »

Chaque mot lui écorchait la bouche, rajoutait une couche de bile supplémentaire au creux de sa gorge, laminait le peu d'estime qu'il se portait.

Malefoy ne réagit toujours pas. Relevant la tête, Harry constata qu'il s'était tout de même retourner vers lui. Le regard méprisant dont il l'enveloppa le fit frémir. Il était bien d'accord avec ce regard, il était tombé bien bas. Cependant, il pouvait faire encore bien pire pour sa famille. Cadenassant son orgueil, il rampa aux pieds de Malefoy et s'accrocha désespérément à lui.

« S'il te plait… je ferais tout… »

Dans l'océan métallique de dédain qu'était le regard de Malefoy, il distingua une lueur de désir mal contrôlé, presque malsain. Il baissa les yeux pour ne plus l'affronter, mais ce fut pour tomber sur quelque chose d'encore plus dérangeant. La bosse déformant le pantalon du blond, recouverte de tâches blanchâtres et épaisses, preuves accablantes de sa propre déchéance. Harry ferma les yeux un instant, avant de faire ce qui le ferait perdre définitivement tout respect de lui-même.

« Absolument tout… » murmura-t-il comme pour se donner du courage.

Il voulut dégrafer le pantalon de Malefoy, mais ses mains tremblées tant qu'il n'y arriva pas. Tout son corps était rebuté par ce qu'il avait l'intention de faire, dans un coin de sa tête, son esprit hurlait.

Il n'était pas le seul à ne pas apprécier la scène. Le visage de Malefoy était si glacial que le malaise de Harry s'accentua encore, lui rendant la tâche encore plus difficile. Il lui empoigna le bras, le releva avec brusquerie.

« Cessez cette comédie ! Je respecte bien davantage votre haine ! » gronda-t-il, polaire.

Il semblait vraiment très en colère. Harry frissonna. Le blond l'embrassa profondément, exigeant le plein accès à la bouche de façon presque inconvenante. C'était un baiser dure, féroce, au goût de sang. Une punition.

« Je vous ai marqué de mon seau. Vous m'appartenez, ne l'oubliez jamais. » murmura-t-il essoufflé, contre son oreille.

Il l'embrassa à nouveau mais cette fois-ci avec une douceur qui surprit Harry et le fit frémir. Comme pour effacer la meurtrissure de ses lèvres. Sa langue, cajoleuse, entraînait presque tendrement la sienne dans un ballet sensuel, ses mains caressaient doucement son visage, ses cheveux, son corps se pressait à peine contre le sien, comme s'il lui en demandait la permission.

Le brun détesta bien plus cette douceur que sa brutalité. Parce qu'elle s'introduisait sournoisement en lui et qu'elle lui donnait envie de pleurer… d'accepter l'impensable…

Ne pouvant en supporter plus, il rompit le baiser, s'éloignant de lui, la tête basse pour que Malefoy ne voie pas son trouble. Il eut un autre silence inconfortable.

« Que cela soit bien clair entre nous, vous êtes mon compagnon à présent, je ne veux plus vous voir vous humilier de la sorte. Vous vous devez d'avoir un plus grand respect de vous-même. Me suis-je bien fait comprendre ? »

« Parfaitement. » répondit Harry, d'une petite voix.

Il se mordit la lèvre inférieure, lançant un regard de biais à Malefoy.

« Est-ce que tu… non, est-ce que _vous_ pourriez revenir sur ta… euh, _votre_ décision, _s'il vous plait_. »

« Non. » répondit catégoriquement Malefoy. « L'affaire « Perceval Weasley » ne vous concerne en rien. »

Devant l'air interdit de Harry, il expliqua :

« Weasley trempe dans diverses affaires peu convenables. La police cherche depuis pas mal de temps à le faire tomber. Jusqu'à présent, il a été plutôt bien inspiré et ne s'est jamais fait prendre. Mais à toujours en vouloir plus, on finit par être imprudent. Ce cher Weasley a commis l'erreur qui lui sera fatale : il s'en est prit à l'un de mes amis. Cela fait des mois que je récolte des preuves contre lui pour lui rendre la monnaie de sa pièce. Son sort était déjà scellé bien avant votre entrée en scène. Vous remarquerez, d'ailleurs, que je ne l'ai pas cité dans la liste des Weasley à abattre si vous refusiez ma proposition. »

A vitesse grand V, Harry fouilla dans sa mémoire. Il y avait eu Bill, Charlie, les jumeaux… mais de Percy, aucune trace… merde !

Comprenant qu'il venait de s'humilier en beauté pour des clous, Harry était livide. Il serra des poings à sans briser les os.

« Si vous aviez prêté un tant soit peu d'attention à ce que je vous disais, vous nous aurez épargné à tous deux cette pathétique scène. » assena froidement Malefoy. « De tout façon, toutes vos supplications n'auraient strictement rien changé. Je n'ai pas pour habitude de revenir sur mes décisions. Et une fellation, aussi extraordinaire soit-elle, resterait totalement inefficace. Par ailleurs, je ne veux pas que vous pensiez qu'user de vos charmes aurait une quelconque influence sur moi. »

Il fit une pause, savourant l'expression haineuse du brun.

« Enfin de compte, vous devriez pleurer de gratitude face à ma divine indulgence. La note aurait pu être bien plus salée. »

« Alors tout ça, c'était qu'une putain de comédie pour m'humilier. »

« Une petite punition pour votre manque de coopération. Mais je ne pensais pas que vous iriez si loin. J'espérais un peu plus d'amour propre de votre part. Je vous ais visiblement surestimé, dans ce domaine. Sachez tout de même que la prochaine fois, je serais beaucoup plus intransigeant. »

Harry l'incendia du regard, prêt à l'écorchée vif. Mais la menace sous-jacente de Malefoy le retint. De plus, sa colère était plus dirigée contre lui-même et le frère de Ron que contre le milliardaire.

Percy.

Cela ne l'étonnait pas vraiment qu'il tempe dans des combines louches. S'il y avait un mouton noir chez les Weasley, c'était bien lui, et non les jumeaux comme tous le croyaient. Il n'avait jamais eu beaucoup d'affinités avec lui, il le trouver trop mielleux, faux et égoïste. Il avait tout de suite compris quel genre d'homme il était. Ambitieux, avide de pouvoir, prêt à tout pour parvenir à ses fins. Il y en avait des tonnes des mecs comme lui à St Brutus.

Harry ne l'avait jamais beaucoup aimé, mais là, il le haïssait carrément. Peut-être même plus qu'il ne se détestait. Parce qu'il l'avait obligé à ramper devant ce connard, parce qu'il allait décevoir son père, parce qu'il allait briser le cœur de sa mère, parce qu'il avait entaché le nom des Weasley. Quel salaud ! Il ne mérité pas une telle famille !

Comme Malefoy l'avait si suavement souligné, il pouvait s'estimer heureux qu'il ne s'en ait pas pris à un autre Weasley. La mère de Ron n'y aurait pas survécu si deux de ses enfants avaient été impliqué en même temps dans des affaires douteuses.

Merde ! Lui qui avait voulu épargner les Weasley, c'était raté. Tout ça à cause de ce foutu blondinet. Tremblant de rage, il passa sa colère sur le mobilier plutôt que de foutre son poing dans la figure de Malefoy, comme il en brûlait d'envie.

Une lampe alla se fracasser contre le mur, la table basse fut renversée, envoyant bouler tout ce qu'elle contenait et une sculpture bizarroïde cassa la fenêtre, déchirant le silence en un horrible bruit de verre.

Quand il retrouva un semblant de calme, Harry se retourna vers Malefoy, l'enveloppant d'un regard pur de haine.

« T'as pris ton pieds, hein ? Ca t'a fait bandé de me mettre plus bas que terre, de me voir renier tous mes principes ? » s'écria-t-il, agressif.

Face à sa fureur, Malefoy lui opposa un calme inébranlable.

« Et vous, quelle sorte de pervers plaisir auriez-vous à me voir blanchir une larve comme Weasley ? » rétorqua-t-il. « Parce que cela, si vous voulez tout savoir, irez à l'encontre de tous mes principes. Allez vous rhabiller, nous avons beaucoup de choses à faire. Entre autre, passer notre nuit de noce. » dit-il avec ironie.

Là, Harry vit rouge. Oubliant toute prudence, il se rua sur le milliardaire. Malefoy intercepta son poing au vol. Ne se démontant pas, le brun balança un rapide coup de genou que le blond parvint à esquiver malgré sa surprise. S'en suivit alors un enchaînement de coups tous plus rapide les uns que les autres que Malefoy esquiva avec une agilité énervante.

Au bout d'un moment, profitant d'une baisse de régime de Harry, le milliardaire lui fonça dessus et en une prise, étala le brun par terre, l'immobilisant sous son corps. Plaqué contre le sol, l'adolescent se débattait avec ferveur, mais en vain. Malefoy était plus fort.

« Je vois que votre réputation de petit caïd n'est pas usurpé. Il faudra que je me méfis. Je ne voudrais pas me faire égorger durant mon sommeil. » railla le blond.

« Va te faire foutre ! » cracha Harry.

« Mais à vous l'honneur ! » rétorqua mielleusement le blond en pressant son bas-ventre contre les fesses de son prisonnier.

Sentant le sexe de Malefoy se durcir contre son postérieur, le brun cessa tout mouvement. Le milliardaire en profita pour l'embrasser. Ce fut un baiser lascif, goulu, dérangeant de luxure. Frissonnant de dégoût et de plaisir mêlé, Harry tenta bien de s'y soustraire, mais ses tortillements ne faisait qu'exciter davantage Malefoy. Il finit donc par se laisser faire, les poings serrés.

Des coups discrets le délivrèrent. Malefoy se releva l'entraînant à sa suite.

« Vous devriez vous rhabiller. Je n'apprécie que très modérément qu'un tierce vous voit en tenue d'Adam. »

L'incendiant du regard, Harry obéit tout de même, n'étant pas un exhibitionniste dans l'âme. Il enfila ses affaires à la vitesse de la lumière, désireux de soustraire le plus rapidement possible sa nudité aux yeux concupiscents de Malefoy. Quand il reboutonna le dernier bouton de sa chemise, le blond lança un « entrée » amusé.

« Les vêtements que vous avez demandé, Monsieur. » annonça une femme toute vêtue de noir.

« Posez-les sur le canapé. » ordonna Malefoy.

Elle s'avança dans la pièce, jetant des coups d'œil curieux à Harry et au désordre régnant dans le bureau, mais ne pipa mot.

« Est-ce que les effets personnels de Mr Potter sont emballés, Lavande ? »

Harry tiqua. De quel droit touchait-on à ses affaires sans sa permission ?

« Oui, Monsieur. Liana les a mises dans le coffre de la voiture, comme vous le souhaitiez. » assura la jeune femme.

« Qui t'as permis de toucher à mes affaires ? » s'insurgea Harry, hargneux.

L'employé eut un mouvement de recule, mais Malefoy ne sembla nullement impressionné.

« Dites à Liana d'avancer la voiture. » ordonna-t-il, ignorant superbement le brun.

« Bien, Monsieur. » Elle s'inclina respectueusement et sortit rapidement, peu désireuse d'assister à la suite des évènements.

« T'as pas à toucher mes affaires ! » insista Harry, exaspéré par l'indifférence du blond.

« Ce que je n'ai pas fais. J'ai des employés pour ça. »

« C'est la même chose ! Je veux pas qu'ils touchent mes affaires avec leurs sales pattes ! Je peux les ranger moi-même ! »

« J'en prend bonne note. » dit simplement Malefoy, en commençant à se déshabiller.

« Mais qu'est-ce que tu fous ? » s'écria un Harry soudain paniqué, sa contrariété oubliée.

Il détesta l'aigue de sa voix.

« Je me change. Pourquoi ? Vous voulez m'aider ? » répliqua moqueusement le blond.

Harry grogna, il voulut quitter la pièce mais Malefoy l'en empêcha d'un « Restez ici ! » autoritaire. Le fusillant du regard, l'adolescent alla se poster devant la baie vitrée, aussi raide que la justice. Mais avisant le reflet de Malefoy dans la vitre, il changea prestement de place et s'installa dans le canapé devant la cheminée.

Il profita de ce court instant de répit pour tenter de se calmer. De toute façon, cela ne servait à rien de s'énerver, Malefoy avait toutes les cartes en mains. Par contre, ce qu'il pouvait faire c'était rendre la monnaie de sa pièce à ce connard en l'ignorant superbement. Mais pour cela, il devait retrouver son calme. S'il avait fait face aux brutes épaisses de St Brutus, il le pouvait bien face à cet homme.

Il faudrait aussi qu'il fasse quelque chose pour son mal de tête. Cela commençait vraiment à devenir pénible. Il ferma les yeux, se massant doucement les tempes.

« Avant de partir, je souhaiterais mettre certaines choses au point. »

Harry se tourna vers lui.

« Il va bien sûr de soi que les termes de notre contrat doivent rester entre nous. Si jamais quiconque, surtout la presse ou les autorités, étaient au courrant, vos amis en paieraient le prix. Le nombre de personne dans le secret est très restreint, s'il y a fuite, je ne mettrais pas longtemps à savoir d'où elle provint. La version officielle est que nous nous sommes rencontré lors qu'un bal caritatif et que nous avons eu le coup de foudre. Cependant dérangé par la découverte soudain de votre bisexualité, pour votre part, et par votre âge, de mon côté, nous avons réprimé notre désir. Par la suite, les circonstances, des accords commerciaux avec votre oncle, nous ont rapproché et nous avons fini par céder à notre passion. »

« T'as trouver ça tout seul ou t'as demandé à ton armée de bouffons de te pondre ce conte de fée gerbant ? » demanda Harry sur un ton mordant.

Autant pour le plan « rendre fou Malefoy par son indifférence. » ! Mais, il avait des circonstances atténuantes. Il était impossible de reste de marbre face à un tel paquet d'arrogance !

« Il est impératif que l'opinion public nous voit comme un couple unis. Dans le cas contraire, vous savez ce qu'il arrivera. » poursuivit Malefoy, comme s'il n'avait rien entendu.

« C'est bon, j'ai pigé. » grinça Harry. « Tant que tu ne me demandes pas de jouer les Cendrillon. »

Malefoy eut un sourire moqueur.

« Pourtant vous avez tout d'une Cendrillon. » rétorqua-t-il.

Si des yeux pouvaient tuer, il serait déjà mort à l'heure actuelle !

« Tendez votre main gauche. » ordonna-t-il, passant du cop à l'âne.

Harry le fixa avec perplexité. Voyant que le blond ne semblait pas décidé à répondre à sa question muette, il obéit avec un soupir exaspéré. Malefoy lui agrafa une gourmette en argent au poignet.

« J'en veux pas. » Harry secoua le poignet comme pour faire tomber le bracelet.

« Comme si vous avez votre mot à dire. » souligna narquoisement le milliardaire.

Putain qu'il haïssait ce type !

« Je pense que vous apprécierez énormément l'inscription. » ajouta le blond, sarcastique.

Harry se raidit d'un coup, s'attendant déjà au pire. Il baissa les yeux sur la gourmette… Il faillit soupirer de soulagement. Il n'y avait que son nom d'inscrit. Cependant, son apaisement fut de courte durée.

Pourquoi cette remarque ? Malefoy n'était pas du genre à gaspiller sa salive en commentaires douteux. Il y avait aiguille sous roche, à coup sûr.

Il fronça des sourcils, jetant un regard de biais à Malefoy qui semblait amusé par sa méfiance. Un affreux doute le saisit. Il retourna la plaque argentée. Il blêmit, serrant les dents à s'en faire mal.

Au dos de la plaque était calligraphié : « Propriété privée de Draco Malefoy. »

Putain de merde !

En reliant le tout, cela donnait : « Harry Potter, propriété privée de Draco Malefoy. »

Le salaud !

Il voulut enlever le bracelet mais il n'y avait pas de fermoir.

« Comment on enlève cette saloperie ?! » hurla-t-il.

« Je vois que vous l'appréciez à sa juste valeur. » ironisa le blond.

Il se prit un autre coup d'yeux venimeux.

« Pour répondre à votre question, il faut une clé pour l'ouvrir. Clé qui se trouve en ma possession. Y voyez-vous un inconvénient ? »

S'il y voyait un inconvénient ? Non mais il se foutait de sa gueule, là ?

Harry s'évertua au calme, sachant parfaitement que Malefoy voulait le faire sortir de ses gonds pour le punir de sa manière tordue.

« Mais non, voyons ! Fais-toi plaise, je t'en prie ! » s'écria-t-il.

Devant son visage furibond, Malefoy eut un petit sourire indéfinissable. Un mélange de moquerie, d'exaspération et de… tendresse ?

« On ne vous a jamais appris qu'il fallait toujours remercier la personne vous offrant un cadeau ? » fit Malefoy en se penchant vers lui.

« Avec les Dursley, faut surtout dire « merci » qu'ils n'en fassent pas. Et j'ai rien… » rétorqua sèchement Harry, le défiant du regard de s'approcher encore.

Un léger baiser rapide, aérien et tendre, si tendre, le court-circuita. Harry ne bougea pas. Il avait presque l'impression d'avoir rêvé ce baiser.

« Nous pouvons y aller. » annonça Malefoy.

Déjà sur le seuil de la porte, il l'attendait, un sourcil parfaitement arqué. Le brun ravala l'émoi douteux qui lui nouait la gorge, le bracelet lui brûlant le poignet. Pourtant, il ne bougea toujours pas. Il ne voulait pas le suivre.

Passer cette porte serait la dernière marche vers « sa nouvelle vie ». Et vu l'échantillon qu'il avait eu de ce qu'elle allait lui réserver, il n'avait qu'une envie : se terrer dans un recoin et se faire oublier du monde en général et d'un certain blond en particulier. Mais, avait-il seulement le choix ?

Il ferma les yeux un instant, poussa un soupir, puis les rouvrit avec lenteur. Malefoy l'attendait toujours, parfaitement imperturbable, le regard ne le quittant pas. Un examen dont Harry se serait bien passé.

Il poussa un autre soupir, s'avança lentement, tout son corps lui semblant soudain bien lourd. Les yeux fixés sur Malefoy, il le rejoint avec une réticence visible, chaque pas lui semblait être une épreuve. Le blond lui tenait galamment la porte s'attirant les foudres du brun.

Il n'était pas une putain de bonne femme ! Il pouvait se la mettre dans le cul, sa galanterie de merde !

Lorsqu'il franchit le seuil de la porte, son ventre se contracta davantage, le bracelet maudit s'alourdissant à son poignet. Quand Malefoy referma la porte du bureau, il eut l'impression que toute une page de sa vie venait de se tourner. A sa plus grande horreur, une larme couler sur sa joue. Il l'essuyait aussi discrètement que possible, agacé par sa faiblesse.

Des gardes du corps aussi baraqué que King Kong étaient postés derrière la porte. Harry espéra de tout son cœur qu'ils n'avaient rien entendu ou vu de ses débordements, il avait eu suffisamment d'humiliation pour la nuit. Mais rien dans leur expression bovin ne lui permit d'être fixé à ce sujet.

Ils quittèrent la demeure à pas vif, dans le silence le plus complet. Des Dursley, aucune trace. Harry ne s'en formalisa pas. Au contraire même, s'il avait eu la face de porc de son oncle devant lui, il aurait commis un meurtre. Tant qu'à être en prison, il préférait autant bénéficier du confort maximal.

Etrangement, il lui fut moins pénible de franchir la porte principale que celle du bureau. Peut-être parce qu'il s'était finalement résigné à son sort. Sort que bien des personnes lui envieraient. Vivre dans le luxe le plus raffiné durant un an en échange de son corps. Combien de femmes et d'hommes en étaient déjà passés par là ?

Cette pensée ne le consola pas du tout. Harry espérait juste qu'il pourrait toujours avancer après cette parenthèse de sa vie.

Une femme vêtue d'un strict uniforme noir leur ouvrit la portière d'une énorme limousine noire. Harry s'y engouffra, le cœur lourd. Il s'installa le plus loin possible de Malefoy, ce qui n'était pas vraiment évident vu le nombre de personne les rejoignant.

Il n'y avait que des femmes. Miss Brown, la jeune femme ayant apporté les rechanges de Malefoy. Une autre jeune femme châtain, au chignon artistique, tendant divers documents à signer au grand patron. Une asiatique aux longs cheveux noirs lisant un livre de cuisine. Et une fashion victim au débit intarissable abreuvant Miss Brown de commentaires experts sur des divers maillots de bain à la mode. Elles étaient toutes superbes et sophistiquées.

Harry en profita généreusement, louchant sans vergogne sur les seins de la fashion victim dont le haut transparent dévoilait plus qu'il ne cachait. Il y avait aussi les longues jambes fuselées de l'asiatique et la bouche pulpeuse de la businesswoman.

Tout à son examen, il ne vit pas les fréquents coups d'œil glacials que lui lançait Malefoy, entre deux coups de téléphone et paperasserie à signer. Cependant, s'il avait pu deviner qu'il était au centre des pensées du brun, le milliardaire se serait fait moins de soucis.

En effet, l'esprit de Harry s'était vite détourné de ces formes généreuses pour analyser son comportement avec Malefoy. Il n'arrivait toujours pas à croire qu'il ait joui dans la main de Malefoy.

Et quel orgasme ! De mémoire, il n'avait jamais pris un tel pied !

C'était bien cela qui lui faisait le plus peur. Malefoy était un homme. En tant qu'hétéro pur et dure, Harry n'aurait dû rien ressentir à son contact, mis à part du dégoût. Alors comment expliquer sa réaction enflammée ? Bien sûr après, il avait été révulsé mais pendant un instant, il avait totalement oublié la réalité, le chantage, les Weasley, Malefoy, son propre nom. Tout, sauf le plaisir.

Cela ne lui était jamais arrivé… du moins, pas au stade d'en oublier même son nom. Où il était, oui. Même avec qui il était, parfois… souvent, en faite… Mais jamais il n'avait perdu de vu sa propre identité.

Que devait-il comprendre part là ?

Harry avait peur de la réponse à cette question. Il ne se sentait pas prêt à l'affronter.

« Mr Potter ? Mr Potter ? »

Harry cligna des paupières, tourna la tête vers la businesswoman.

« Oui ? »

« Voulez-vous bien remplir ce questionnaire, s'il vous plait ? »

Elle tendit une mince liasse de papier. Harry ne la prit pas.

« T'es qui, toi ? »

« Oh ! Excusez-moi, je ne me suis pas présentée. Je suis Susan Bones, l'assistante personnelle de Mr Malefoy. »

« Je vois. »

Harry ne jugea pas nécessaire de se présenter vu qu'elle connaissait déjà son nom. De toute façon qu'aurait-il dit ? « Je suis Harry Potter, la nouvelle acquisition de votre patron. » ?

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? » demanda-t-il, méfiant, désignant les documents qu'elle lui tendait toujours.

« Lisez et vous saurez. » répondit Malefoy, dardant sur lui un regard d'avertissement.

Avec une moue, Harry prit les papiers et lut. La première liasse était une espèce de portrait chinois concernant Malefoy. La seconde, les mêmes questions aux cases-réponses vides que Harry supposa devoir remplir.

_C'est quoi encore, cette connerie ? Qu'est-ce que j'en ai à foutre qu'il aime le vert ?_ songea-t-il, incrédule.

Il jeta un coup d'œil de biais à Malefoy.

« C'est une plaisanterie ? » grogna-t-il.

« Non. »

« C'est vraiment obligé ? » grinça-t-il, avec une moue boudeuse.

« Absolument. »

Poussant un soupir, il demanda un stylo et commença à remplir. Quand il finit, il le jeta à Malefoy. Celui-ci le prit sans broncher et lut. Harry guetta sa réaction. Il avait marqué « Va te faire foutre ! » à la première question et « idem » à toutes les autres.

Le blond posa calmement le questionnaire sur les genoux de Harry.

« Refaites-le. »

La température descendit de quels degrés dans la voiture. Harry avait atteint son but, il l'avait mis en colère. Cachant sa satisfaction, il demanda d'un ton innocent :

« Mes réponses ne te plaisent pas, mon canard en sucre ? »

La fashion victim s'étouffa avec sa tequila, alors que les autres le dévisageaient avec incrédulité. Seule, Miss Bones semblait imperturbable.

Malefoy tourna lentement le visage vers lui et l'enveloppa d'un regard polaire. Harry frémit, ne se sentant plus très sûr de lui tout d'un coup.

Malefoy fondit sur lui et l'embrassa férocement, le prenant complètement par surprise. Il ne s'était pas attendu à ça… en public, en plus ! Ce mec n'avait-il donc aucune pudeur ?

Sous la pression des lèvres du blond, il ne put résister et donna l'accès total de sa bouche. Quand il le libéra, Harry était rouge de honte et n'osait croiser les regards des autres passagers.

« Gardez ce genre de surnoms stupides pour vos puériles petites amies, si vous ne voulez pas des retombées fâcheuses. » avertit Malefoy contre son oreille, tout en lui mordillant le lobe.

Cela fit gémir Harry qui en eut aussitôt honte.

« Voilà ce qui vous arrivera à chaque fois que vous direz une chose aussi horrible, petit impertinent ! » promit tendrement le milliardaire à voix haute.

Et aussi tranquillement que s'il venait de bayer, il reprit la lecture d'un dossier. Harry, lui, devint encore plus rouge et se cacha derrière son questionnaire.

Maudit soit son impulsivité ! Elle lui avait déjà coûté très chère. Le souvenir de sa mémorable humiliation dans le bureau lui brûlait toujours l'amour propre. A croire qu'il n'avait pas retenu la leçon !

_A suivre... _

* * *

**RAR  
**

- Harry dans un hôpital psychatrique ?

Vous n'avez pas mal lu, Harry y a bien séjournée. La raison ? Je ne peux pas vous la dire, vous pensez bien, mais sachez que cela à un rapport avec St Brutus.

- Vernon peut-il vraiment vendre Harry comme ça ?

Comme vous l'avez lu plus haut, ce que Vernon à vendu exactement, c'est la tutelle de Harry. Donc Draco est sont nouveau tuteur, ce qui est parfaitement légale. Enfin je crois, si c'est non, on va dire que oui, pour les besoin de la fic lol. Si Vernon peut vendre Harry et pas lea maison de MArge, c'est tout simplement qu'en tant que responsable légale de Harry, il peut en faire tout ce qu'il veut, du moins c'est comme ça que le Cercle le considère. La maison de Marge étant à elle, Vernon n'y à aucun droit.

- Draco va-t-il réussir à garder Harry ?

Vu que la seule obligation de Umbre est une fin heureuse, la réponse est oui, mais je peux vous dire qu'ils vont la mériter cette fin heureuse. Je ne vais certainement pas être gentille avec eux, chacun a vécu ou fait des choses qui les ont marqués.

Voilà, si j'ai oublié une question, reposez-là moi, j'y réponderais volontier. Sinon, je suis désolée d'avoir foutu en l'air les résolutions de certains, je remercie les copines qui ont fait la pub de ma fic, l'ennuie qui a poussé certains à la lire, je décline toutes responsabilités sur la perte d'un emploi, d'argent ou même de la vie de certains, mais voue un véritable culte à d'autres qui ont trouvé mon histoire moins bourré de fautes d'ortho que d'hab.

Gros Bisou à tous et à la semane prochaine, j'espère.


	3. Chapter 3

**Samedi 13 janvier 2007**

**Auteur :** Imeldamizi (moi quoi)

**Titre :** Propriété privée (titre de umbre77)

**Résumé :** Draco Malefoy obtient toujours ce qu'il veut, quelque soit le prix à payer, le temps à attendre et les personnes à écraser. Vernon Dursley va l'apprendre à ces dépends, mais celui qui va le plus en souffrir est son neveu, Harry Potter.

**Disclaimer :** rien à moi tout à JK.Rowling, sauf l'idée qui est de umbre77.

**Rated :** M ou R voir même NC-17 pour certaines scènes très difficiles à venir.

**Genre :** UA sans magie, romance, drame (je pense), mais happy end.

**Avertissement à lire impérativement :** ceci est un slash, c'est-à-dire l'histoire de deux hommes ayant des relations amoureuses et sexuelles. En plus, l'un des partenaires est mineur dans cette fic, puisque chez le moldu, chez nous donc, la majorité est à 18 ans, cela implique un sens immoral que je tiens à souligner pour ne pas avoir de problème. Je vous préviens aussi que je vais exposer par la suite des scènes vraiment dures, violentes sexuellement et mentalement parlant. Si cela vous rebute ou vous gêne ne continuez pas, s'il vous plait. Merci.

**Défi de Umbre77 :**

UA, sans ou avec magie.

Vernon Dursley est un joueur de poker invétéré. Un jour, il a la chance de passer "au stade au dessus", c'est à dire "dans la cours des grands". Il va jouer contre de grand PDG d'entreprise, dans laquelle se trouve Draco. Malheureusement pour lui, Vernon va perdre. Il va perdre une jolie fortune et son entreprise... Catastrophe !

Pour la récupérer, Vernon propose à Draco de mettre une dernière chose en jeu : son neveu !

C'est un choc, pour les personnes autour de la table. Toutes se couchent. Elles ne veulent pas jouer un être humain. Toutes... Sauf une : Draco relève le défis et rafle le tout. Neveu, entreprise, pactole…

Harry, âgé de 17ans (la majorité dans le monde moldus est de 18 ans) est donc obligé de vivre pendant un an avec Draco Malfoy.

Y'a aucune obligation, si ce n'est une zolie fin ! loll

**Note de moi :** Kikoo ! Comment allez-vous ? Moi vais bien. Comme je ne pourrais pas vous mettre le chap 3 lundi comme promis, je vous le mets plutôt, vu que j'ai accès au net aujourd'hui. Cependant, ne vous réjouissez pas trop vite, le chap 4 est écrit, mais je vais changer la fin donc il ne sera pas updaté tout de suite, je ne sais pas quand je vais le terminer, donc je ne peux pas vous donner de dates précises, désolée. Les RAR sont à la fin, je vous remercie tous pour vos review et votre soutien, vous ne pouvez pas savoir à quel point ça me fait plaisir. Merci à tous. Gros bisou et bonne lecture.

**Dédicace :** A Umbrette, sans qui cette fic n'existerait pas.

**Bêta :** Druine, elle le vaut bien parce que franchement, elle a beaucoup de travaille, la pauvre.

* * *

**Chapitre 3 : Le temps**

Harry s'étira comme un chat, poussant un ronronnement d'aise. Il se sentait incroyablement reposé. Cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas éprouvé une telle sensation de bien-être. Il s'enfouit un peu plus sous les draps, avec l'intention évidente de ne pas bouger de là durant un bon moment.

Cependant, une désagréable pensée vint perturber sa sérénité. D'un, il n'avait pas le souvenir que son lit soit si confortable, ni si grand. De deux, l'agréable senteur de fleur flottant dans l'air n'avait strictement rien avoir avec l'odeur de désinfectant typiquement hospitalier répandut chez les Dursley.

Il ouvrit paresseusement les yeux, vit un rayon de soleil filtrer par les rideaux de soie d'une haute fenêtre. Il se trouvait dans une chambre au doux ton bleu pâle.

_Une jolie chambre_, songea-t-il, dans un demi-sommeil.

Le haut plafond donnait une impression d'espace et les couleurs pastel étaient reposantes. A qui appartenait cette chambre ?

Lentement, ses souvenirs se réveillèrent. Il pâlit, toute quiétude envolée.

Malefoy…

Le marché…

Putain de bordel de merde !

Posant une main nerveuse sur son front, il sentit le contact froid. Il regarda fixement le bracelet le proclamant comme propriété de Draco Malefoy. Dans quoi s'était-il fourré ?

Il ferma les yeux et expira longuement avant de rouvrir les paupières et de revenir dans la dure réalité. Il passa laconiquement un regard morne sur la chambre, sursauta quand il croisa le regard orageux de son geôlier, ce dernier étant installé tel un prince sur un fauteuil près du lit. Harry se redressa brusquement, la tension montant d'un cran.

Et il y avait de quoi !

Il était… nu ! (Putain ! Quelqu'un l'avait déshabillé ! Qui s'était permis ? Pas Malefoy, tout de même ? Et merde !) sur un lit pouvant aisément accueillir quatre colosses, ayant pour seule bouée de sauvetage de misérables draps tout fins pour le protéger des tentatives lubriques de son nouveau tuteur légèrement homo et pervers sur les bords.

Shit, shit et shit !

En plus, il ne savait même pas où il était !

Il trifouilla désespérément sa mémoire et se rappela vaguement qu'il s'était endormi dans la limousine après la mémorable scène des stupides surnoms. C'était brumeux mais il lui semblait qu'on l'avait porté, puis forcé à manger alors qu'il ne demandait qu'un chose : qu'on le laisse dormir. Un souvenir jaillit alors du brouillard qu'était devenu sa mémoire.

_« Si vous ne mangez pas, vous ne dormez pas ! » _

Malefoy…

Il fit une grimace comique en se remémorant que Malefoy l'avait installé sur ses genoux, comme un enfant, et lui avait donné la becquée. Il avait été d'une patience étonnante, bien que tyrannique, alors que Harry dandinait de la tête sur son épaule et avait du mal à garder les yeux ouverts.

Et ensuite, il avait dormi comme un bébé pour se réveiller aujourd'hui… sa virginité parfaitement intacte, alléluia !

_Mais pour combien de temps ?_ fut la question qui martela le crâne de Harry.

« Comment vous sentez-vous ? »

Harry ne répondit pas, le fixant avec méfiance, serrant les draps un peu plus contre lui, comme une vierge effarouchée… ce qu'il était, d'ailleurs… du moins pour _ce_ côté-là… Putain de merde !

Il détailla Malefoy entre ses cils, comme une proie scrutant les moindres faits et gestes d'un prédateur, s'attentant à tout moment à être attaquée.

Le milliardaire s'était changé, il avait troqué son sévère costume contre un pantalon noir et un polo de la même couleur, lui allant divinement bien. Il semblait attendre quelque chose. Alors Harry se souvint de sa question.

« On est où, là ? » s'enquit-il brusquement.

Il eut un long silence, si long que Harry se demanda si le blond allait répondre.

« Dans mon pied-à-terre londonien. »

« Ah. » fut tout ce que put dire Harry. « J'ai pioncé combien de temps ? » demanda-t-il après un moment de silence inconfortable.

« Un peu plus d'une journée. » répondit laconiquement Malefoy.

« Quoi ?! Tu déconnes, là ?! »

Harry se mordit la lèvre inférieure, se sentant stupide sitôt que ces mots passèrent sa bouche. Dans son esprit, il était tout simplement inconcevable qu'un homme aussi froid que Malefoy puisse déconner.

« Comme vous ne vous réveillez pas, j'ai fait venir un médecin. Il a diagnostiqué un stress trop important et une alimentation insuffisante. » précisa le milliardaire d'un air réprobateur.

Harry ne fit aucun commentaire, se contentant d'hocher les épaules, il n'avait jamais eu un gros appétit et il dormait mal en ce moment. Et cela, bien avant l'arrivée en scène de Malefoy et son foutu marché. Depuis deux semaines, en fait. Depuis l'arrivée de cette lettre, le jour de son anniversaire.

« Le petit déjeuner est servi. » annonça Malefoy en se levant.

Il tendit un peignoir à Harry, l'observant entre ses longs cils. Le brun se raidit instinctivement, à sa proximité. La main du milliardaire demeura suspendue un instant près de lui sans qu'il ne bouge. L'air se charge de tension.

Harry fixa le peignoir comme s'il était une grenade. Est-ce que Malefoy allait profiter de la situation ? Inspiration profondément, il prit le vêtement… et comme il le soupçonna, Malefoy en profita. Prestement, sa main se saisit de celle de Harry, laissant tomber le peignoir. Il l'attira contre lui et lui vola un baiser profond, étouffant net le « merci » que Harry allait balbutier du bout des lèvres.

« Bonjour. » murmura Malefoy contre ses lèvres.

Il l'embrassa encore, puis sans un mot, sortit.

Encore figé de surprise et rouge d'embarras, Harry fixait la porte sans la voir, se traitant d'idiot et haïssant les picotements sur ses lèvres, le goût de menthe qu'avait laissé la bouche de Malefoy dans la sienne, et surtout, son stupide cœur battant irrationnellement plus vite.

« Merde ! » soupira-t-il, se laissant tomber sur les oreillers.

Pourquoi s'était-il mis dans un tel bourbier ? Il n'avait pas besoin de ça. Sa vie était déjà suffisamment compliquée comme ça.

Il y avait son avenir professionnel qui était aussi flou pour lui que la compréhension des hiéroglyphes ; sa petite amie de moment, Cho Chang, dont les crises de larmes commençaient sérieusement à le gonfler ; Ginny, la cadette de son meilleur ami, qu'il n'arrivait plus à considérer comme une petite sœur depuis qu'il l'avait surprise nue sous la douche ; ce boulet de Smith qui cherchait la merde à chaque rencontre et ravivait des souvenir honnis ; et cette putain de lettre qui brouillait toutes ses certitudes.

Non, il n'avait vraiment pas besoin de l'inconnue « Draco Malefoy » dans l'équation merdique de sa vie.

Enfin, il pouvait au moins se débarrasser de Cho. Il n'était pas du genre à se compliquer la vie avec deux relations à la fois. Et puis, Malefoy ne le lui permettrais pas, il ne semblait pas très partageur. Harry espérait juste qu'il appliquait la même exigence à lui-même. Non qu'il soit jaloux – fallait pas pousser, non plus ! –, mais attraper une saloperie à cause de ce connard, très peu pour lui, merci ! Il espérait aussi que Malefoy n'était pas adepte du sexe sans protection…

Il ferma les yeux. Il y avait tant de sujets d'inquiétudes…

Avec un soupir, il se leva, enfila le peignoir, passa par la salle de bain se vider la vessie et prendre une bonne douche bien chaude. Quand il revint dans la chambre, il se sentait déjà mieux. Frais, propre, alerte. Près à affronter Malefoy.

Avisant l'armoire, il l'ouvrit et y trouva ses vêtements soigneusement rangés. Soudain inquiet, il vérifia que toutes ses maigres possession étaient bien là. Il n'inspecta pas ses vêtements, se foutant pas mal qu'ils en manquent. Ce qui l'intéressait vraiment, c'était ses albums photos, ses cartes de vœu, les lettres et les cartes postales qu'il conservait soigneusement dans une boîte en carton. C'était son trésor, la preuve de son amitié avec Ron et Hermione. Il soupira de soulagement en constatant qu'il ne manquait rien. Rasséréné, il rangea délicatement le tout et le cacha soigneusement entre ses vêtements.

Ensuite, Il prit les premières fringues lui tombant sous la main. Heureusement, ce fut un jean et un T-shirt blanc qui en ressortirent. Des fois, il tombait sur des combinaisons assez disparates !

Il les enfila prestement, prit une paire de basket et des chaussettes propres qu'il mit en un tour de main. Il passa deux, trois coups de peigne dans sa touffe hirsute – de toute façon, ce n'était pas comme si ça changerait quelque chose ! Enfin prêt, il sortit de la chambre.

Il tomba sur un immense salon au décor sophistiqué et luxueux, mais sans ce côté criard régnant chez les Dursley. Il n'eut pas de mal à repérer Malefoy assis à une table quatre places, l'attendant visiblement pour entamer le repas. Il hésita à le rejoindre, il n'avait pas faim.

L'avisant, Malefoy l'enveloppa d'un étrange regard qui fit frémir Harry, et l'incita, d'un geste de la main, à le rejoindre. Il s'installa en face du blond. Ce n'était pas vraiment la place idéale, vu qu'il devait supporter le regard scrutateur du milliardaire, mais c'était celle qui était le plus loin de lui.

Décidant d'ignorer Malefoy, il jeta un coup d'œil aux plats servis. Il fut surpris de voir un petit déjeuner français comme il les aimait – c'était Hermione qui lui avait fait découvrir la cuisine française, et bien que méfiant au début, il avait fini par apprécier à sa juste valeur ces mets raffinés. Mais devait-il vraiment s'en étonner ? Après tout, Malefoy avait fait une enquête sur lui. Comme si lui servir ses plats préféré suffirait à l'amadouer ! Il ne manquait pas d'air, ce mec !

Agacé, Harry se concentra sur la nourriture pour oublier la présence de Malefoy. Ils ne décrochèrent pas un mot durant tout le repas. Harry en voulut au blond de lui gâcher ainsi la vie. Putain, il ne pouvait même plus bouffer tranquillement... Bon d'accord, il n'avait pas faim, mais ce n'était pas une raison !

« Le petit déjeuner vous déplait ? Demandez ce que vous voulez, Dobby le préparera. » suggéra le blond devant son manque d'appétit.

Harry haussa des épaules et se força à manger pour avoir la paix. S'il était contrarié par son manque de réaction, Malefoy ne dit rien. Cependant, il fixa Harry jusqu'à ce que celui-ci ait avalé deux croissants, but un verre de jus d'orange et son café.

« Allez mettre une veste. Nous sortons. » annonça Malefoy à la fin du petit déjeuner.

Sans un mot, Harry obéit, sachant que protester ne serait qu'une pure perte de temps et d'énergie. Quand il revint dans le salon, il trouva son « tuteur » pendu au téléphone.

« Il suffit ! »

La voix de Malefoy claqua l'air comme un fouet, faisant sursauter Harry. Il se tourna vers lui, curieux. Harry fit un pas en arrière devant l'être terrifiant qui écumait littéralement de rage au milieu du salon. L'atmosphère sembla se geler autour de Malefoy alors que ses yeux transperçaient l'air tel un laser.

« Mon père vous a mis à la tête de la succursale espagnole pour la redresser pas pour la mener à sa perte ! » cingla le blond.

Harry n'aimerait vraiment pas être à la place de son interlocuteur. Jamais il n'avait vu Malefoy si froid, si menaçant, si imposant. Merde, il avait été un enfant de cœur avec lui !

« Alors sans mes conseils vous êtes perdus ? Il faudrait que je vous tienne la main à toutes heures, comme un gamin ? Je ne suis pas une baby-sitter, Ramirez ! »

Il eut un silence où Malefoy écouta son interlocuteur, avant qu'il aboie de ce ton polaire :

« Je vous suggère de l'acquérir rapidement, sans quoi vous pouvez déjà aller pointer au chômage ! Me suis-je bien fait comprendre ? »

Nouveau silence.

« J'arrive demain. Je veux que tous les directeurs soient présents pour la réunion de 15 h, avec rapport à l'appuie. Soyez à l'aéroport à midi. Susan, faites le nécessaire. Prévenez Padma pour qu'elle nous rejoigne demain à l'aéroport. »

Sur ce, il raccrocha sèchement sans même saluer ses interlocuteurs. Il croisa le regard de Harry. Ce dernier se raidit, s'attendant déjà à servir de défouloir à la colère froide de Malefoy.

« Allons-y, puisque vous êtes près. » dit placidement celui-ci en rangeant le téléphone dans sa poche.

Harry resta admiratif devant le self-control de cet homme. A sa place, son oncle se serait mis à lui hurler dessus, comme si tout était de sa faute. Mais Malefoy ne semblait pas si arbitraire.

Malefoy lui ouvrit galamment la porte, récoltant un soupir agacé. Il eut un sourire amusé que Harry ne vit pas, étant devant lui. Ils marchaient côte à côte, sans un mot, dans une atmosphère bien étrange. Elle n'avait rien de pesante, mais elle n'était pas sereine non plus.

Soudain, Harry sentit quelque chose s'emparer de sa main. Il fixa avec effarement la main de Malefoy jointe à la sienne. Elle était large, fraîche et douce. Le premier instant de stupeur passée, il tenta de récupérer sa main, mais la poigne de Malefoy était trop ferme.

« Mais qu'est-ce que tu fous ? » s'écria le brun, fusillant son vis-à-vis du regard.

A la brûlure qui lui courrait le visage, il était sûr qu'il avait _encore_ rougi ! Putain de merde, il était complètement déréglé depuis que cette satané fouine était entrée dans sa vie ! Il pleurait, il rougissait, il bafouillait, il bandait pour un mec, il avait peur, il se sentait faible...

Et c'était ça le pire, le fait qu'il se sente si faible. Cela faisait bien des années qu'il n'avait plus éprouvé cette sensation. Le comble de la honte ! Lui qui se prenait pour un dur à cuir, c'était déroutant de se sentir si pitoyable.

« Harry, ne me contrariez pas plus que je ne le suis, s'il vous plait. » prévint le blond d'un ton las.

Plus que le « s'il vous plait » ou l'avertissement, ce fut l'énonce de son prénom qui persuada le brun de laisser sa main là où elle était. La résonance de son prénom dans la bouche de cet homme le fit mollir d'une manière totalement irrationnelle… cette façon qu'il avait de le prononcer… comme s'il le caresser… Stop ! Mais à quoi il pensait, là ?

Il lança un regard vénéneux vers Malefoy, la cause de son dérèglement intérieur. Ce dernier tourna brusquement la tête vers lui, le faisant sursauter, et sans prévenir, il l'embrassa à pleine bouche. Ce n'était pas un baiser punitif. Non, c'était bien pire que ça. Il était tendre, si tendre, ce baiser… et en même temps, si empli de passion…

La main libre de Malefoy lui caressa la joue alors que l'autre s'entrelaçait plus fortement aux doigts de Harry. Le brun gémit, ouvrit plus la bouche, se perdit une nouvelle fois…

Il avait des circonstances atténuantes…

Il avait été totalement pris par surprise…

Il n'avait pas pu se barricader à temps contre le savoir-faire de Malefoy…

« Hum, hum… »

Ce raclement de gorge les ramena à la réalité. Horrifié, Harry fit face aux visages stupéfaits des personnes présentes dans l'ascenseur qui venait de stopper à leur étage. Il rougit violemment et maudit cent fois ce stupide blondinet et ses montées d'hormones.

Pas perturbé pour un sou, Malefoy entra tranquillement dans l'ascenseur, saluant tout le monde, tirant un Harry réticent à sa suite. Les portes se refermèrent, les confinant dans un espace étroit où ils étaient le point de mire de tous.

Regardant droit devant lui, Harry tenta d'ignorer ses joues en feu et les regards curieux des autres occupants. Sa main toujours enlacée à celle de Malefoy, lui démangeait horriblement.

Malefoy, lui, sembla faire peu cas de l'avis des autres. Il discutait poliment avec une voisine – la seule à ne pas les dévisager comme un merlan frit –, s'enquit de la santé de ses enfants et petits-enfants.

Harry fut infiniment soulagé lorsque un tilt caractéristique leur annonça l'arrivée au rez-de-chaussée. Les portes s'ouvrirent et il se laissa entraîner par Malefoy vers la sortie, traversant le grand hall comme si l'immeuble leur appartenait.

Le blond échangea quelques mots avec le concierge, puis quelques secondes plus tard, avec le portier, avant qu'ils ne s'engouffrent dans la limousine noire garée devant l'immeuble, entourés de gardes du corps.

Aussitôt assis à côté de lui, Malefoy lui repris la main, qu'il avait lâché pour lui permettre d'entrée dans la voiture. Harry rougit de nouveau, sentant les coups d'œil plein d'intérêt que Susan Bones et Lavande Brown lançaient régulièrement vers eux. Mais, il ne fit pas mine d'enlever sa main. De toute façon, Malefoy ne le lui aurait pas permis.

Pendant que le milliardaire réglait des questions d'ordre professionnel avec Miss Bones – mais il ne s'arrêter jamais de bosser celui-là ? Il allait mourir d'un infarctus à 40 piges s'il continuait, le blondinet... mais non, il n'était pas inquiet pour face de fouine ! Mais puisque… oh, et puis vos gueules, hein ! Qui vous demande votre avis, à vous ? Lisez au lieu de la ramener pour dire des conneries ! –, Harry analysa sa réaction bien trop enthousiaste à son goût face aux attouchements du blond.

Il y avait forcément une erreur quelque part, ce n'était pas normal qu'il démarre au quart de tour dès que le blond le touche. Même avec Cho, au début de leur relation, quand il bandait douloureusement dès qu'il la voyait, il n'avait pas été aussi réactif.

Tiens, en parlant de Cho…

Harry chercha son portable dans ses poches et se rendit compte qu'il l'avait oublié. Merde ! Il allait devoir demander à la fouine ne lui prêter le sien. Fait chier !

« Mal… euh, je veux dire, Draco, file-moi ton portable. » demanda-t-il le plus naturellement possible.

Seul un haussement de sourcil lui répondit. Pourquoi cette lueur étrange dans son regard ? Harry avait peur de deviner ce qui faisait briller ainsi les yeux de Malefoy.

« Faut que j'appelle ma futur-ex et j'ai oublié le mien chez toi. » expliqua Harry avec un soupir agacé.

« _Futur_-ex ? » répéta lentement Malefoy, glacial.

« Ben, j'ai pas vraiment eu le temps de la rendre ex, si tu vois ce que je veux dire. » répliqua Harry, pas démonté par le regard givrant dont l'enveloppait le blond.

Ce n'était pas de sa faute, tout de même, s'il n'avait pas eu le temps de rompre avec Cho !

« Et vous comptez le faire _maintenant_ et par _téléphone_ ? »

« Ouais, pourquoi ? Ca te pose un problème ? » s'enquit insolemment Harry, de plus en plus irrité.

Il ne pouvait pas lui passer son foutu portable sans faire d'histoire ? Ca aller être déjà assez chiant comme ça, sans qu'il en rajoute un couche, lui aussi… attendez, il ne craignait tout de même pas qu'il explose son forfait ? Parce que plein aux as comme il était, ça ferait vraiment radas !

Malefoy l'enveloppa d'un long regard énigmatique, avant de lui tendre le mobile. Harry le prit brusquement et commença à composer le numéro de Cho, avant de s'interrompre. Merde c'était quoi déjà les derniers chiffres ? Il connaissait les premiers car ils étaient identique à ceux d'Hermione, mais avait toujours eu du mal avec ceux de la fin.

Quoi, il aurait pu retentir le numéro de sa copine ? Pff, il l'avait enregistré sur sa carte SIM, c'était déjà bien ! En plus, il ne l'appelait jamais, alors… C'était elle qui le bombardait de coup de fils à toutes heures de la journée et de la nuit comme s'il n'avait que ça à faire, à l'entendre geindre. De tout façon, il n'y avait que les numéros de Ron et Hermione qu'il connaissait par cœur, les autres étaient enregistrés dans son téléphone et notés dans son carnet d'adresse… qu'il n'avait pas sur lui, bien sûr ! Shit !

_Bon alors, réfléchissons… … … … Oh, elle me gonfle ! Elle peut pas avoir un numéro facile à retenir ?_

Harry poussa un soupir excédé, fixant le portable comme si tout était de sa faute.

« C'est 785. » dit soudain Malefoy.

Ce dernier se tourna vers lui, son air benêt exprimant toute sa perplexité.

« Les trois derniers chiffres du numéro de Melle Chang. » précisa le blond sans quitter ses dossiers des yeux.

L'expression ahurie de Harry s'accentua. Putain, mais quelle agence de détective il avait employé ? Parce qu'ils étaient vraiment doués ! Non que savoir le numéro de sa copine soit un prodige – Cho donnait son numéro au premier beau mec qu'elle rencontrait. Non, ce qui était hallucinant, c'était qu'il sache qu'il ne connaissait pas les 3 derniers chiffres du portable de Cho. C'était une information que très peu de personne savait. Est-ce que cela voudrait dire qu'une personne de son entourage avait été trop bavarde ?

Décidant de mettre cette perturbante découverte de côté pour l'instant, il pianota vite fait les touches du mobile.

'**Allo ?'**

Harry entendit des gloussements en fond sonore. Sûr qu'elle était encore avec sa troupe de poufiasses aussi stupides que faciles qu'elle appelait « ses amies » et qui étaient prêtes à la poignarder dans le dos à la première occasion. Vous les verrez toujours en meute et en train de pouffer comme des dindes. Ce devait être leur seul moyen de communication avec l'espèce humain… autre que la baise, bien sûr…

Méchant, lui ? Mais naaaan ! Juste réaliste… Pourquoi il sort avec elle ?... Question de savoir faire buccal, vous comprenez…

« Ouais, Cho, c'est Harry. »

'**James ? C'est bien toi ? Pourquoi t'es en masqué ?'**

Argh, il détestait quand elle l'appelait par son second prénom ! Ca commençait bien !

Elle ne lui laissa pas le temps de lui dire sa façon de penser. Déjà, elle passait à l'attaque.

'**Dis donc toi, j'ai essayé de te joindre hier, mais je tombais toujours sur ton répondeur. J'ai appelé Ron et Hermione, mais eux non plus ne savaient pas où tu étais ? Qu'est-ce que tu fichais ? Je me suis inquiétée, moi !'**

C'est pas vrai ! Cette cruche avait appelé ses amis ! Harry espérait qu'ils n'avaient pas tenté de le joindre eux aussi, sinon ils devaient se faire du mouron pour lui. Et lui qui n'avait même pas penser à consulter sa messagerie… Fait chier !

'**James ? James, tu es toujours là ?'**

« Cho, je t'ai déjà dis de pas m'appeler comme ça ! »

'**Mais c'est ton prénom.'**

« C'est mon second prénom, nuance. »

'**Mais ça te vas siiiii bien !'**

« J'en ai rien à foutre ! T'arrête tes conneries, maintenant ! Si Harry c'est trop difficile à retenir pour toi, alors m'appelles pas du tout, ça me fera des vacances ! »

'S**i tu m'appelles pour me crier dessus, tu peux oublier mon numéro !' **pleura la jeune fille.

Putain, elle chialait déjà ! Une vraie fontaine, cette gonzesse ! Mais qu'est-ce qu'il lui avait pris de sortir avec elle ? … voilà ce qui arrivait quand il ne pensait qu'avec sa bite…

« T'inquiètes, j'aurais plus à utiliser ton numéro, maintenant. » fit sarcastiquement le brun.

'**Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?'** s'alarma aussitôt sa futur-ex.

« Je casse. » annonça abruptement Harry.

'………'

Faut le temps que ça monte au cerveau, vous comprenez… Si cerveau, il y a…

'**QUOI ?!'**

Harry fut obligé d'éloigner le téléphone de son oreille pour ne pas devenir sourd.

'**TU TE FOUS DE MOI ? POURQUOI TU VEUX ROMPRE ? QU'EST-CE QUE J'AI FAIS DE MAL ? HARRY ? HARRY, REPONDS-MOI !'**

_Tiens ! Elle se rappelle mon prénom, maintenant_, songea Harry avec un sourire ironique.

« Pourquoi ? Parce que j'ai quelqu'un d'autre et que les relations doubles, c'est pas mon truc. »

Il eut un long silence, si long que Harry pensa qu'elle était tombée dans les pommes, et s'apprêtait à raccrocher, se sentant pas plus coupable que ça du désespoir de la jeune fille. Puis, l'ouragan déferla.

'**COMMENT tu peux me faire ça ? Moi, je t'ai tout donné ! je te déteste ! je te déteste ! vous êtes tous les mêmes, LES MECS ! dès que vous avez ce que vous voulez, vous vous tirez ! je te hais ! QUI EST CETTE SALOPE QUE JE LUI DEFONCE LA GUEULE ? JE SUIS SÛRE QUE C'EST CETTE POUFIASSE DE WEASLEY ! DEPUIS LE TEMPS QU'ELLE TE MATE ! JE VAIS LA TUER !'**

Elle hurlait si fort qu'il n'avait même plus besoin de coller le téléphone à son oreille pour l'entendre. Tout le monde profita _allègrement_ de ses jérémiades. Brown et Bones eurent une grimace significative, et Malefoy une moue de dédain. Harry, lui, eut un profond soupir, écoutant d'une oreille distraite les beuglements de sa maintenant ex.

Pourquoi ses ruptures se passaient-elles toujours ainsi ? Les filles n'avaient vraiment aucune dignité ! Elles ne pouvaient pas accepter gentiment la situation, au lieu de lui casser les burnes ?

« Arrête de brailler pour rien dire ! C'est pas Ginny. »

'**Alors qui, si c'est pas cette salope ?!'** ragea Cho.

« Oh, t'arrêtes d'insulter ma petite sœur ! » cingla Harry.

'**C'est pas ta sœur, alors arrêtes de me prendre pour une conne !'**

« Je te prends pas pour une conne : t'es conne ! » assena cruellement Harry.

'**Oh !' **

Réplique édifiante, n'est-ce pas ?

« Et j'ai pas besoin que Ginny ait le même sang que moi, pour la considérer comme ma sœur ! »

Alors pourquoi ce malaise entre eux depuis qu'il l'avait surprise nue dans la salle de bain ? Merde !

'**Harry, on étais pas bien tous les deux ? Pourquoi tu veux tout gâcher ?'** larmoya Cho à l'autre bout du téléphone.

Harry poussa un soupir agacé, en se frottant l'arrêt du nez. Il était tant d'en finir avec cette rupture.

« Je te l'ai déjà dis : je suis avec quelqu'un d'autre. »

'**MAIS QUI C'EST CETTE POUFIASSE ?!'**

« Tu vois, c'est ça le gros problème avec toi, Cho ! Tu passes de la crise de larme à celle de rage en un claquement de doigt ! Et moi, ça me gonfle de supporter un yo-yo affectif ! »

'_SUPPORTER_** ! ESPECE DE SALAUD ! CA TE DERANGEAIS PAS QUE JE SOIS UN YO-YO AFFECTIF QUAND JE TE SUCAIS ! »**

« Ouais, ben c'est bien la seule chose que tu as pour toi, ma belle ! Parce que dès que tu utilises ta bouche pour autre chose, c'est la migraine assurée ! » rétorqua cruellement Harry.

'**SALAUD ! SALAUD ! SALAUD !' **

_Bloquée en mode « salaud » ! Elle me l'avait pas encore faite, celle-là !_ songea cyniquement Harry.

'**LAISSE-MOI TE DIRE UNE CHOSE, ENFOIRE ! JE PREFERE ÊTRE UN YO-YO AFFECTIF QU'UN HANDICAPE DES SENTIMENTS !'**

Pas démonté pour un sou, Harry répliqua :

« Tu vois ? Même toi, tu le dis : on a rien à faire ensemble. On a passé un bon moment… du moins, avant que tu ne te transformes en fontaine humaine… tu suces divinement bien, mais pas assez pour que je te subisse davantage… Bon ben, je crois que tout est dit. Salut ! » jeta Harry, avant de raccrocher.

_Quoi ? Pourquoi vous me regardez comme ça ? Le tact ? Connais pas, désolé… Être cruel inutilement, moi ? Alors là, je vous arrête tout de suite ! Supportez la schizophrénie de Cho durant deux mois entiers sans broncher, et après seulement vous pourrez jouer les donneurs de leçon ! Je les ai payé chères, ces fellations, je peux vous le garantir ! Franchement, vu comme elle m'en a fait baver, j'ai été plutôt cool avec elle... Vous racontez ? Impossible, ce serait trop long, et c'est pas le sujet de cette fic, en plus… mais en gros, c'est bien la pétasse (dans tous les sens du terme) qu'elle paraît être. Aujourd'hui encore, je me demande comment j'ai pu me faire avoir par cette p… enfin bref, le sujet est clos._

Il balança le téléphone à Malefoy, croisa les regards indignés de Brown et de Bones. Le milliardaire semblait étrangement satisfait. Harry eut un hochement d'épaules et se massa les tympans, une migraine pointant le bout de son nez.

« D'autres personnes à appeler ? » s'enquit Malefoy d'un ton neutre.

Harry songea à Ron et Hermione, mais préféra finalement discuter avec eux à l'abri des oreilles indiscrètes.

« Non. »

« Bien, alors nous pouvons descendre. » dit Malefoy en donnant trois coups secs sur la vitre de la portière.

Harry remarqua seulement alors que la voiture était à l'arrêt. Le chauffeur, Liana, s'il s'en souvient bien, leur ouvrit la portière. Malefoy s'en extirpa avec une grâce époustouflante.

_Putain mais même pour sortir d'une bagnole faut qu'il se la pète, celui-là ! Pff !_

Harry laissa les deux femmes passer, avant de sortir à son tour. Pas la peine de s'extasier, mesdemoiselles, ce n'était pas de la galanterie, mais juste un gain de temps pour tenter d'apaiser sa migraine.

Il négligea avec un reniflement dédaigneux la main que lui tendit Malefoy pour l'aider, mais ne protesta pas, malgré une certaine crispation, lorsque cette même main vint prendre la sienne et entrelaça leurs doigts.

Cela l'étonna tout de même. Il n'aurait pas cru Malefoy si avide de contact. Il l'imaginait plus distant, plus froid.

Pour oublier les picotements de sa main prisonnière, il regarda autour de lui, curieux aussi de voir où il était. Il fit un pas en arrière en avisant les enseignes de renom placardées au-dessus des innombrables boutiques de luxe l'entourant. Un mot clinqué dans son crâne, empirant sa migraine à vue d'œil : shoppiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiing !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

_Putain de merde !_

Harry détestait le shopping. Il ne se souvenait que trop bien des innombrables heures gâchées à parcourir les boutiques, portant les multiples achats de sa tante – c'était la seule raison justifiant sa présence, sinon elle l'aurait volontiers laissé pourrir dans son placard –, puis de ses ex – il ne se souvenait pas d'une seule qui ne soit pas devenue complètement hystérique à la vue un magasin de fringues.

Tout ce qu'il y avait toujours récolté, c'était mal de pieds, de tête, d'oreille, de bras, épuisement totalement, envahissement de son espace vitale par des barriques puant l'eau de Cologne et braillant comme des truies.

Le shopping, c'était une maladie virale chez les femmes. Et ne parlons même pas des périodes de solde. L'enfer sur terre ! Même la sage Hermione en était contaminée. Cela voulait tout dire !

Avec l'enquête qu'il avait fait sur lui, il était impossible que Malefoy ne sache pas l'aversion qu'il éprouvait pour le shoping. Connard de fouine ! Il le faisait exprès pour lui pourrir la vie. D'abord Cho, maintenait _ça_… il était vraiment maudit !

« Quelque chose vous tracasse ? » s'enquit Malefoy, amusé.

Harry se reprit. Hors de question de donner satisfaction à ce connard fini !

« Tout va bien. » marmonna-t-il.

Malefoy ne sembla pas très convaincu mais n'insista pas. Il fit semblant de ne pas voir le teint verdâtre de son compagnon et l'entraîna dans un magasin, Brown et Bones à leur suite. Harry pria tous les saints du ciel que Malefoy ne soit pas comme ces putain de bonnes femmes.

« Draco ! Quelle surprise ! » s'esclama une jeune femme élégante, en effleurant à peine ses joues contre celle de Malefoy. « Ne me dis pas que tu n'as déjà plus rien à te mettre ! Tu es venu la semaine dernière ! »

« Si ma présence te dérange, je peux aller voir ailleurs, Delight. »

« Mais non, idiot ! Tu peux venir garnir mon portefeuille tous les jours, si ça te chante. Je suis juste surprise. » Elle remarqua Harry, et ses yeux se mirent à briller intensément, effrayant quelque peu l'adolescent. « Mais qui est ce magnifique Adonis ? » s'exclama-t-elle une main théâtralement posé sur son cœur.

« La raison de ma venue. » répondit Malefoy. « Delight, je te présente Harry Potter. Harry, voici Delight Moon, la propriétaire de cet établissement et une amie de longue date. »

Qu'est-ce que Malefoy voulait dire par _« la raison de ma venue »_ ? Mais l'amie du milliardaire ne lui laissa pas le temps d'enquêter plus avant. Elle l'accapara aussitôt avec un débit véritablement vertigineux.

« Enchanté, très cher. » assura la jeune femme, l'enveloppant d'un regard expert. « Vous avez vraiment un regard hors du commun. D'un vert si profond, si intense, comme de l'émeraude. On doit vous le dire souvent. Il faudrait des couleurs vives pour bien les faire ressortir. Et ce corps halé si finement musclé ! Vous faites beaucoup de sport au grand air, je présume ? Des vêtements plus ajustés mettront beaucoup plus en valeur votre silhouette. Et cette coiffure, on dirait que vous venez tout juste de sortir du lit. C'est sexy en diable ! Seigneur, je vais me faire une joie de parer une telle luminosité intérieure ! »

Et tout ça sans respirer avec une expression proche de l'extase. Uhuh ! Qu'est-ce que c'était que ce volatile ?

« Il lui faut une garde robe complète. » eut juste le temps de préciser Malefoy avant qu'une Delight Moon surexcitée n'entraîne un Harry déboussolé dans un salon privé aussi confortable que spacieux.

L'heure qui suivit fut un véritable cauchemar pour Harry. Il dut essayer tant de vêtements qu'il envisageait sérieusement de ne plus jamais en porter, au risque de passer pour un exhibitionniste.

Malefoy travaillait avec Bones tout en commentant chaque tenue et en buvant tranquillement son café. Brown, tournant telle une hyène autour de Harry, ne se privait pas pour donner son avis, rejetant ou appuyant les suggestions de Moon avec plus ou moins de diplomatie. Elles se disputèrent souvent, d'ailleurs, s'envoyant des amabilités à la figure sur un ton mielleux dès plus horripilant. Au milieu de toute cette agitation, Harry était tellement las qu'il ne faisait même plus attention à ce qu'il habillait. Il voulait juste que ça cesse.

Quand ils sortirent enfin de cet antre démoniaque, Harry faillit en pleurer d'allégresse. Malheureusement, son soulagement fut de courte durée. En effet, au lieu de se diriger vers la limousine, Malefoy le traîna _littéralement_ dans un autre magasin, sourd à ses protestations. Et ainsi de suite jusqu'à ce qu'il suive le blond comme un automate, tant il était harassé.

Le seul moment de répit qu'il eut, fut le déjeuner. Et encore, il dut supporter les œillades insistantes de Malefoy qui semblait compter chacune de ses bouchées. Harry se sentit dans la peau d'une poule qu'on gavait pour mieux dévorer ensuite. Brrr !

Une éternité plus tard, il s'affala sur le siège en cuir de la limousine, totalement épuisé. Il avait maintenant plus de fringues, de chaussures et accessoires qu'il ne pourrait jamais en porter et qu'il n'en avait jamais voulu. En contre partie, il était complètement lessivé. Mais comment les femmes pouvaient-elles s'infliger elles-mêmes une telle torture et en éprouver du plaisir en plus ? Incompréhensible !

Avec un soupir las, il rejeta sa tête en arrête, enleva ses lunettes et massa l'arrêt de son nez. Sa migraine n'avait fait qu'empirer aux fils des heures.

« Voulez-vous un comprimé ? »

« Ce que je veux, c'est mettre le plus de kilomètres possible entre moi et cet endroit de perdition ! » grommela Harry.

« _Cet endroit de perdition_ ? Que voilà une bien singulière appellation. » se moqua le blond.

« Ça, c'est une question de point de vue. » rétorqua Harry, bougon.

« Vous n'aimez pas vos nouvelles affaires ? Pourtant, ce genre de largesse fait plaisir, généralement. »

« Ben, il faut croire que je fais pas dans le général. »

« Je m'en étais aperçu, oui. »

Il y avait une consonance étrange dans sa voix, soudain plus basse, suave. Sur le qui-vive, Harry se tourna vers lui, le dévisageant d'un regard rendu flou par l'absence de lunette. Aussitôt, il sentit la bouche chaude de Malefoy sur la sienne.

Impitoyablement, Malefoy profita de sa stupeur pour se frayer un passage. Il passa la barrière dérisoire de ses lèvres en un temps ridiculement petit, exigeant le plein accès à sa bouche. Et une fois de plus, Harry s'embrasa.

Il ne reprit pieds qu'en sentant la bouche de Malefoy dériver dangereusement vers son cou. Il eut soudain une conscience aigue du sexe tendu du milliardaire pressé contre sa main…

Attendez ! Quand sa main avait-elle élu domicile _là_ ?

Il l'enleva précipitamment comme s'il s'était brûlé. Par la même occasion, il tenta de s'éloigner de Malefoy, mais la main du blond sur sa nuque l'en empêcha.

« On est pas seul ! » souffla-t-il désespéré.

« Bien sûr que si. Je n'ai pas pour habitude d'exhiber ma vie intime. » chuchota le milliardaire à son oreille.

Loin de rassurer Harry, cette information le perturba davantage. Il se sentit tout d'un coup soulever pour être installé à califourchon sur les cuisses puissantes de Malefoy.

« Eh ! Attends ! Qu'est-ce que tu fous, bordel ?! » paniqua Harry en tentant de se dégager.

« J'ai du supporter de voir d'autres personnes vous toucher toute la journée. C'est mon tour. » souffla Malefoy en soulevant le T-shirt du brun.

« A qui la faute ? » s'indigna Harry, rabaissant son haut d'un geste rageur. « J'ai rien deman… »

Il fut coupé par une bouche inquisitrice. Les mains du blond s'approprièrent son corps, au même titre que sa langue. Déjà, ses tétons étaient pincés, aspirés, léchés, mordillé. Déjà, son sexe caressé, palpé, pressé, soupesé. Et Harry s'oublia. Oublia tout.

Où il était ? Quel jour on était ? Comment il en était arrivé là ? Pourquoi il devait résister ? Qui lui faisait autant de bien ? Absolument tout était passé à la trappe. Sauf les mouvements lascifs de cette audacieuse main sur son sexe.

Puis tout s'arrêta.

Harry eut un gémissement de frustration.

« Nous sommes presque arrivé. » expliqua le blond soutenant narquoisement le regard accusateur du brun.

Cela fit l'effet une douche froide à Harry. Il revint d'un coup à la réalité et ne put qu'être mortifié d'avoir une fois de plus céder aux avances du blond.

D'un coup de rein rageur, il se libéra des bras de Malefoy, récupéra son T-shirt traînant par terre et l'enfila prestement, les dents serrées. Sa colère sembla beaucoup amusé le blond qui arborait un détestable petit sourire au coin.

« N'ayez pas l'air si… délicieusement ébouriffé ou tout le monde se doutera de ce qui vient de se passer. Vous ne voulez pas ça, n'est-ce pas ? » ajouta-t-il moqueusement.

Harry lui lança un regard noir et un « Va crever ! » bien peu aimable, avant de se renfrogner dans son coin, n'arrivant pas à croire que ce petit crétin ait réussi une nouvelle fois à lui faire perdre la tête. Quelque chose ne tournait décidément plus rond chez lui. Ses chakras devaient être fermés… ou ouverts… dans quel cas c'était mauvais signe déjà ?

Enfin bon bref, quelle chose n'allait pas !

Et Harry commençait à savoir d'où venait ce disfonctionnement. Il se résumait en deux mots, en fait. Draco Malefoy. Depuis qu'il le connaissait, tout allait de travers dans sa vie.

Au risque de se répéter, il n'était pas gay… ni bi, pour les chipoteuses… Aucun homme ne lui avait jamais fait un tel effet. Et pourtant, il côtoyait quelques beaux spécimens de son sexe. Rien que Bill déjà…

S'il avait été un tant soit peu attiré par une queue, il aurait du faire des trucs d'homo, non ? Comme reluquer les fesses de ses camarades de classe sous les douches ou fantasmer sur un Brad Pitt ou un Justin Timberlack. Or, il ne se souvenait pas avoir fait une telle chose de sa vie. Lui, c'était plutôt les nibards des nanas qu'il matait dans la rue, pas le cul des mecs !

C'était donc forcément de la faute de Malefoy s'il virait bi, au mieux, homo, au pire. Il avait dû lui faire boire un truc, comme un aphrodisiaque, pour que son sexe bande dès qu'il le touche… non, il ne divaguait pas ! Avec toutes les merdes qu'ils fabriquaient en ce moment, c'était parfaitement possible, non mais !

« Comptez-vous rester bouder dans la voiture encore longtemps ? »

Harry tourna la tête vers Malefoy pour le remettre à sa place et constata un peu bêtement que ce dernier attendait patiemment qu'il sorte de la voiture, la portière grande ouverte. Les yeux gris brillaient de sarcasme. Que n'aurait donné Harry pour lui claquer cette portière à la gueule et lui effacer ce petit sourire énervant !

Renfrogné, il sortit dans l'air soudain rafraîchi de la rue. Jetant un coup d'œil au ciel, il le trouva assombris. Super, voilà qui allait parfaitement bien avec son humeur !

Malefoy lui attrapa la main avec désinvolture et s'engagea dans le grand hall de son immeuble, échangeant quelques mots avec portier, concierge, voisins(es) au passage. A peine arrivé dans l'appartement que Harry alla s'affaler sur le canapé le plus proche, ne voulant qu'une chose : dormir.

« Le dîner est servi. » annonça Malefoy nonchalamment appuyé sur le montant du canapé, au-dessus de lui.

« Pas faim. » marmonna un Harry renfrogné.

Malefoy haussa un sourcil, son sourire se prononçant davantage d'une dangereusement manière.

« Pour l'instant, j'ai l'esprit à dîner. Mais si cela ne vous convient pas, je peux envisager une autre façon de passer le temps. » susurra-t-il en lui caressant la joue.

« On va bouffer ! » décréta précipitamment Harry se redressant d'un coup.

« Voilà qui n'est pas flatteur pour moi. » sourit Malefoy, mais ses yeux, eux, ne riaient pas.

« Si ça pouvait être fatal, ça m'arrangerait. » répliqua méchamment Harry.

La table était déjà dressée et des plats succulents dégagés un parfum avenant, une douce musique et une lumière tamisée rendant l'atmosphère très intime… Dîner aux chandelles ?! Uhuh, qu'est-ce qu'il lui faisait là, le Malefoy ?

Le ventre de Harry se réveilla d'un coup, d'une manière assez bruyante. Il rougit d'embarras sous le rire de Malefoy. Offusqué, il s'installa à table et se servit dans un silence boudeur, sans répondre au « bon appétit » du blond.

« Parlez-moi de vous. » demanda soudain Malefoy.

Harry lui lança un regard signifiant clairement « Fous-moi la paix ! » et retourna à son assiette. Cela ne découragea pas pour autant Malefoy qui se mit à le mitrailler de question.

« Ta gueule, bordel ! » finit par exploser Harry, à bout. « J'ai une putain de migraine qui me tuer la cervelle, j'ai tellement mal aux pieds que je les sens même plus, mon corps tout entier cri à chaque mouvement, tout ça parce que monsieur a décidé de jouer au prettyman ! Alors merde, laisse-moi bouffer en paix, deux secondes ! »

Jetant sa serviette sur la table, Harry planta Malefoy là. Il se rua dans la chambre, d'un pas légèrement chancelant à cause de la migraine. Il s'affala sur le lit, les mains couvrant son visage, la respiration un peu saccadé. Tout son corps était tendu à l'extrême.

Il savait la cause de cette tension. Ce n'était pas du fait de la migraine ou de ses muscles douloureux, non. C'était à cause du temps.

Le temps était son ennemi.

Parce qu'il passait et le rapprochait irrémédiablement du moment où Malefoy allait réclamer son du. Dès l'instant où il avait croisé le regard du blond, ce matin, il avait su que cette nuit, il ne s'en sortirait pas aussi bien que les deux précédentes. Cela le terrifiait.

Il tressaillit en sentant le lit s'affaisser sous le poids de quelqu'un. Avait-il vraiment espéré trouver un peu de tranquillité dans la _chambre_ de Malefoy ?

Avec un soupir las, Harry se tourna sur le côté, opposant son dos au blond. Ne se démontant pas, le milliardaire l'obligea à lui faire face d'une pression ferme sur l'épaule.

« Prenez ça. » ordonna le blond en lui tendant un verre et deux comprimés.

Harry remarqua, interloqué, qu'il s'agissait de ses cachets. Mais où cette sale fouine avait eu ça ? Puis il se souvint de l'enquête faite sur lui. Sa moue surprise devint blasée. Il détourna la tête, sans faire mine de prendre les médicaments.

Il en avait pourtant bien besoin, mais il s'en fichait. Au contraire même, il espérait avoir tellement mal que Malefoy ne puisse rien lui faire. Ou si le blond le touchait, qu'il ne se rende compte de rien, qu'il soit accaparé que par son mal de tête. Il n'avait franchement pas envie d'y voir clair dans le bourbier où il s'était fourré… C'était lâche de sa part ? Alors là, il n'en avait rien à foutre !

Malefoy lui saisit le visage par les joues, l'obligeant à lui faire face, lui faisant mal. Il se pencha sur lui, pour la plus grande horreur du brun. Paniqué, Harry voulut le repousser de ses mains, mais elles se retrouvèrent cruellement prisonnières de celle de Malefoy. Harry résista à s'en meurtrir la peau, mais n'y put rien car le blond était plus fort que lui.

Pressant ses joues, Malefoy réussit à lui ouvrir les lèvres. Il l'embrassa et Harry sentit un liquide lui couler dans la bouche. Deux choses plus solides roulèrent sur sa langue. Il comprit seulement alors la véritable intention du blond. Il voulait lui faire prendre les médicaments de force. Et bien sûr, dans sa grande magnanimité, il n'avait trouvé que ce moyen pour parvenir à ses fins ! Putain de fouine profiteuse !

Malefoy ne le libéra qu'une fois qu'il eut avalé les comprimés. Les larmes aux yeux, Harry leva la main pour le frapper, mais le milliardaire fut plus rapide. Il lui bloqua les mains au-dessus de la tête et s'allongea à moitié sur lui. Il lui passa une main apaisante dans les cheveux, comme pour le calmer. Loin d'être adouci, Harry se débattit de plus bel.

« Parfois, j'ai du mal à croire que vous avez 17 ans. Vous me faites plutôt penser à un gamin de 5 ans. » se moqua Malefoy.

« Va crever ! » cracha Harry.

« C'est votre réplique favorite, semble-t-il. » nota le blond sans se démonter. « Dites-moi, vous n'avez vu personne pour ces migraines ? Je sais que Mme Pomfresh est très douée, mais deux avis médicaux valent mieux qu'un. »

Bien sûr, il savait ça, aussi.

Lors d'un examen, à la fin de sa cinquième année à Poudlard, il avait eu tellement mal à la tête qu'il s'était évanoui. Mme Pomfresh, le médecin du collègue, avait diagnostiqué un stress trop élevé, dont l'effet se matérialisait par de violentes migraines. Elle lui avait donné des cachets assez forts pour calmer la douleur.

« Et avec quoi j'aurais payé la visite chez le médecin et les analyses ? Je suis pas plein aux as, moi ! » persifla Harry.

Malefoy arqua un sourcil perplexe.

« Et votre oncle ? »

Harry éclata de rire.

« Tu déconnes ? Tu crois vraiment qu'une enflure pareille, capable de me vendre au premier connard venu, s'inquièterait pour ma santé ? Il aurait été trop content de voir ma tête exploser, au contraire ! »

Il rit de nouveau, d'un rire qui avait des résonances de pleurs. C'était horrible de se dire que la seule famille que vous ayez, vous considérez comme un pestiféré. Malefoy venait de rouvrir une très vieille blessure. Il avait les larmes aux yeux. Il ferma les paupières ravalant ses pleurs. Merde, il pensait s'être guérir de ça, pourtant !

S'il remarqua quelque chose, Malefoy eut le bon goût de ne faire aucun commentaire. Il garda le silence, comme pour donner à Harry le temps de se reprendre.

Le brun sentit quelque chose d'humide sur son front. Il ouvrit brusquement les yeux, pour voir Malefoy lui passait doucement une serviette mouillée sur le visage. Il songea un instant à chasser cette main indésirable, mais ses bras étant toujours bloqués, mieux valait ne pas faire d'efforts inutiles… puis, ça faisait du bien. Alors, il referma les yeux et ne pensa plus à rien.

Le silence s'étira lentement, seulement entrecoupé par les bruits d'eau d'une serviette qu'on trempait, puis essorait. Harry finit par somnoler. Le remarquant, Malefoy lui lâcha prudemment les mains, tout en continuant à lui passer le linge humide sur le visage.

« Vous allez mieux ? » demanda Malefoy, en lui caressant doucement la joue.

Toujours dans un état semi-comateux, Harry frotta sa joue contre cette main chaude, en ronronnant.

« Encore… » murmura-t-il.

Malefoy l'obligea complaisamment, ravi que le brun réclame ses caresses. Il se cala plus confortablement sur lit et entreprit de satisfaire les envies de cajolerie de Harry. Doucement, il lui caressa les cheveux, le visage, le dos, en des gestes lents, à peine appuyés.

Soupirant de bien-être, Harry se serait endormis s'il n'avait soudain senti un truc humide et chaud envahir sa bouche. Il ouvrit d'un coup les yeux et repoussa violemment Malefoy. Pris au dépourvu, ce dernier le lâcha et serait tombé du lit s'il ne s'était rattrapé au montant.

Harry se redressa d'un coup, furieux. Quel être sournois ! Profiter d'un moment de faiblesse pour mieux l'enculer. Et lui qui avait ronronné – Putain, mais _ronronné _! – sous ses caresses ! Il se dégoûtait !

« Si tu veux me baiser, fais-le ! Pas la peine de perdre ton temps en préliminaire ! » cingla Harry.

Sautant rageusement du lit, Harry se mit à se déshabiller avec brusquerie, au risque de déchirer ses affaires.

« Qu'est-ce que vous faites ? » demanda Malefoy, posément, les yeux plissés.

« Oh, tu préfères peut-être m'enculer alors que je suis tout habillé ? C'est plus bandant ? Un fantasme inassouvi, peut-être ? » siffla le brun en envoyant valser son jean à l'autre bout de la chambre. « Après tout, je suis là pour ça, non ? Pour réaliser tes fantasmes, pour écarter les cuisses dès que t'as la bite en feu ! J'suis qu'une pute, hein ? Alors vas-y ! Prend ton pied et fous-moi la paix ! Souilles-moi qu'on en finisse ! »

« Ca suffit ! » cingla Malefoy, polaire.

Il se redressa de toute sa taille et Harry devait bien reconnaître qu'il était impressionnant.

« J'en ai plus qu'assez de vos caprices ! La seule personne qui vous dégrade ici, c'est vous-même. Il me semble avoir précisé que notre relation serait celle d'un couple normal. Mais si cela est trop vous demander, vous pouvez aller dormir dans la chambre d'ami et rentrer chez vous demain matin. Je n'ai jamais forcé qui que soit à coucher avec moi, et ce n'est pas maintenant que je vais commencer. Je n'ai que faire d'un martyr ! »

« Un _martyr_ ? Pas _forcé_ ! » s'étrangla presque Harry. « Tu m'as fait chanter pour que je couche avec toi, ducon ! Si c'est pas forcer ça, alors c'est quoi ? »

« Vous aviez le choix ! » assena Malefoy, écumant de cette colère froide.

« Ce n'était pas un choix ! »

« Bien sûr que si ! Et vous avez choisi d'être mon compagnon durant un an. Et maintenant, vous vous défilez. Si vous n'aviez pas l'intention de respecter vos engagements, alors pourquoi avoir eu l'hypocrisie de les accepter ? Je n'aurai jamais cru que vous étiez homme à ne pas tenir votre parole, Harry Potter. Je vous ai surestimé dans trop de points, semble-t-il. » soupira le blond, d'un ton soudain las.

Blême, Harry fit un pas en arrière, comme s'il l'avait frappé. Il y avait de la déception dans la voix de Malefoy. Etrangement, cela lui déplut.

« Mais putain, où t'as vu que je me défile ? Je suis à poils à attendre que tu m'encules ! Qu'est-ce que tu veux d'autre ? » hurla Harry, à bout.

« Mon compagnon n'est pas quelqu'un qui _attend à poil que je l'encule_. Si j'avais simplement voulu un gigolo, je ne me serais pas donné autant de m… »

Il s'interrompit, excédé, passant une main nerveuse dans ses cheveux. Il incendia Harry du regard, avant de se tourner, comme s'il voulait éviter de commettre un meurtre. Cela déstabilisa un peu plus le brun qui n'avait jamais vu Malefoy aussi expressif.

Il eut un long silence qui mit Harry très mal à l'aise. Au bout d'un moment, Malefoy poussa un long soupir, puis il se tourna vers le brun, toute la maîtrise de lui-même retrouvée.

« Je vais prendre une douche. » annonça-t-il, glacial. « Restez ou partez. Mais décidez-vous une bonne fois pour toute. Je ne veux plus de scènes de ce genre. »

Harry le regarda s'enfermer dans la salle de bain, sans rien dire.

Comment osait-il lui balancer de telles accusations ? Il se prenait pour qui ? Un saint ? Il n'avait franchement pas de leçon à lui donner !

Harry avait beau se dire qu'il n'avait rien à se reprocher, il était tout de même blessé par les mots de Malefoy. Parce qu'il avait raison, enfin de compte.

La première chose qu'il avait apprise à St Brutus, c'était le code de l'honneur. L'honneur était très important, là-bas, parce que certains n'avaient que ça à faire valoir. L'une des règles de ce code était de toujours tenir sa parole. Harry avait très vite intégré cette valeur. Il s'était toujours fait un devoir de ne jamais faire de promesses qu'il ne pouvait tenir. Mais aujourd'hui, il l'avait fait.

Coucher avec Malefoy lui semblait déjà être au-dessus de ses forces, alors comment pourrait-il avoir une relation sérieuse avec lui ? Il ne savait même pas ce que c'était. Il n'avait fait que baiser avec ses ex. Dès qu'elles faisaient mine d'en vouloir plus, il détallait. Ce n'était guère glorieux, mais les prises de tête amoureuses, très peu pour lui, merci !

Et puis, franchement, les filles avec lesquelles il sortait s'entichaient juste de lui, elles ne l'aimaient pas vraiment. En faite, seules leurs propres personnes comptaient pour elles. Elles avaient beau faire tout un cinéma à la rupture, n'empêche qu'elles les remplacer vite fait, bien fait.

Il n'y avait qu'avec Ron et Hermione qu'il avait une « relation sérieuse », mais c'était purement amical. En amour, il n'y connaissait rien. Et il n'était pas sûr que Malefoy en sache plus que lui. Il ne semblait pas débordant d'amour, en tout cas !

Comment devait-il se comportait ? S'il faisait tout de travers et que le milliardaire se vengeait sur ses amis ? Il se serait vendu pour rien, alors. Putain mais quel casse tête !

Et puis, honnêtement, il se voyait mal faire des trucs d'amoureux, comme se balader main dans la main sous un coucher de soleil ou se blottir dans les bras de Malefoy au coin du feu. Beurk ! Rien que d'y penser, il avait envie de vomir !

De toute façon, est-ce que les gays faisaient ce genre de choses ? Peut-être qu'il n'y avait pas que le trou qui était différent, peut-être qu'ils n'avaient pas les mêmes mœurs que les hétéros. Dans ce cas, qu'était-il sensé faire, lui qui ne savait déjà pas comment ceux de son bord faisaient ?

Et ce connard de Malefoy qui ne faisait rien pour lui faciliter la tâche ! A l'en croire, tout paraissait simple. Mais la réalité était toute autre.

Ne pouvait-il donc pas comprendre qu'il était angoissé par ce qui allait se passer ? Que le lit ridiculement grand, trônant à quelques pas de lui, lui inspirait une peur lancinante ? Qu'il contrôlait avec difficulté la panique le submergeant, lui dictant de s'enfuir au plus vite ?

Il n'avait jamais fait _ça_, bordel !

Bien sûr, il avait perdu la tête les quelques fois où le blond avait pris des privautés sur son corps. Mais cela ne voulait pas dire qu'il était prêt à coucher avec un homme. Il ne comprenait même pas pourquoi il était si excité à la moindre caresse du blond.

Tout allait trop vite, beaucoup trop vite.

Malefoy voulait tout, tout de suite, le poussant dans ses derniers retranchements. Il ne lui laissait pas le temps de s'accoutumer à l'idée. Il ne pouvait pas s'attendre à ce qu'il en saute de joie, tout de même ! C'était facile pour lui de se là jouer offusqué alors qu'il était un connaisseur dans le domaine du sexe entre hommes. Lui, n'était qu'une putain de vierge effarouchée !

Et comment était-il sensé réagir devant tant d'empressement ? Comment croire en une relation sérieuse, surtout avec cette limitation de temps ?

Normalement, un couple ne se formait pas à coup de chantage. Les deux partenaires prenaient le temps de se connaître avant de passer à l'acte. Ils ne s'échangeaient pas la liste de leurs goûts entre deux branlettes, comme si ça suffisait à comprendre l'autre. Ils ne fixaient pas d'entrée de jeu le temps d'existence de leur vie commune, comme on prenait un abondement téléphonique.

A quoi ça servait qu'il se donne à fond dans une relation avec la certitude de se faire jeter dans un an ?

Et puis, il y avait une façon de présenter les choses, merde ! Comment était-il sensé se comporter après le petit numéro de mafioso que lui avait servi le blond ? Il ne pouvait pas avoir confiance en lui. Et la confiance était bien le ciment de toutes relations, non ?

Harry soupira, son mal de tête était revenu. Il pouvait trouver tous les prétextes qu'il voulait pour justifier ses réticences. Mais au final, Malefoy avait raison. S'il ne se sentait pas capable de tenir sa parole, il aurait dû refuser d'entrer de jeu. Cela lui aurait au moins éviter de subir la terrible épreuve du shoping, songea-t-il avec un faible sourire.

Mais maintenant qu'il avait accepté, il ne pouvait plus revenir en arrière. D'un pour ses amis, de deux, pour son honneur. Il n'avait donc pas à faire de scène à Malefoy. Il poussa un nouveau soupir.

Très pâle, il allait se poster devant les hautes fenêtres, appuyant son front contre la vitre froide. Il s'obligea à ne plus penser et se laissa bercer par le bruit de la pluie… à moins que ce soit celui de la douche ? Lui aussi devrait prendre une douche, ça lui ferait sûrement beaucoup de bien.

« Vous avez décidé de rester, finalement ? »

Harry tressaillit, mais il ne se retourna pas. Son estomac était douloureusement noué et son cœur cognait furieusement contre son torse. Il prit une profonde inspiration et se tourna vers le blond.

« Ouais. » murmura Harry, évitant résolument le regard de Malefoy.

« Dites-moi ça en me regardant en face. » exigea le blond d'un ton impérieux.

Harry plissa des yeux, en colère. Mais pour qui se prenait ce blondinet ?

« J'ai dit oui, tu veux pas que je te le chante non plus ? » cracha-t-il le foudroyant du regard.

Malefoy eut un sourire amusé.

« Voilà une merveilleuse idée. » approuva-t-il.

« Je vais prendre une douche. » marmonna Harry, sans relever.

« Je vous préfère ainsi. La colère vous sied bien mieux que la peine. » dit soudain le blond alors qu'il allait passer le seuil de la porte de la salle de bain.

Harry se figea, lança un regard interloqué vers lui, mais ce dernier n'ajouta rien d'autre. Il se contenta de le dévisager intensément, les yeux brillant de désir et autre chose que Harry ne sut définir.

Troublé, le brun finit par s'enfermer dans la salle d'eau. Il enleva le seul vêtement qu'il portait encore, son slip, puis entra dans le cabinet de douche. Il laissa longuement l'eau chaude couler sur son corps tendu, avant de se laver. Quand il sortit de la salle de bain, il se sentait déjà bien mieux.

Malefoy était nonchalamment étendu sur le lit, aussi nu qu'un ver, et regardait les informations. Harry déglutit, il devait reconnaître que le milliardaire était superbement bien foutu. Style de mec à donner des complexes aux autres. Malgré lui, ses yeux se braquèrent sur le sexe du blond.

_Putain, il n'a pas à se plaindre, le Malefoy ! _se dégoûta Harry, légèrement envieux.

Mais sa jalousie fut vite balayée par une angoisse sourde. Est-ce qu'il allait pouvoir le prendre sans être déchiré ?

Malefoy éteignit la télévision et se tourna vers lui. Ses yeux brillèrent intensément en avisant l'absence totale de tissu sur le corps de Harry. Bizarrement, le brun ne se sentit nullement mal à l'aise. Jusqu'à ce soir, son regard l'oppressait, lui donnait l'impression qu'il était un livre ouvert. Mais à présent, non. Peut-être parce qu'il avait compris que fuir était vain et qu'il valait mieux affronter la situation.

Mais putain que la pilule était dure à passer. Il était tout de même sur le point de s'offrir à Draco Malefoy. Il allait le posséder, profiter de lui et il ne ferait rien pour l'en empêcher. Un goût amer envahit la gorge de Harry.

Malefoy ne lui laissa pas le temps de ruminer plus. Il fut près de lui en trois enjambés. Il le prit dans ses bras et l'embrassa profondément.

Harry se laissa faire, crispé. Il aurait pu résister, mais il avait rendu les armes. Il était fatigué de réfléchir, de combattre, de s'inquiéter. Il lui donna le total accès de sa bouche, son corps, tenant son esprit loin de ce qui allait se passer. Il avait l'impression de voir quelqu'un d'autre agir à sa place. Ce n'était pas lui qui répondait au baiser de Malefoy, ce n'était pas lui qui tremblait dans ses bras, ce n'était pas lui qui gémissait aux frottements de leurs sexes.

Il était loin, très loin de tout ça.

Mais quelque part dans son esprit, la réalité était bien présente, avec toute sa sordide clarté. Il s'était vendu. Il serra plus fort les yeux comme pour ne pas voir la vérité, mit plus de désespoir dans le baiser, cherchant inconsciemment du réconfort au près de la source même de son désarroi.

Il étouffa un cri de surprise en se sentant soulevé du sol. Malefoy l'étendit sur le lit, l'embrassa tout en réglant la lumière sur une intensité plus intime. Il délaissa les lèvres de Harry pour aller butina une petite veine battant au rythme effréné son cœur, le faisant tressaillir. Les mains de Malefoy vinrent enrober son visage, repoussant doucement les mèches qui lui retombaient sur les yeux.

« Avez-vous encore mal à la tête ? » souffla-t-il d'un timbre chaud.

Harry secoua la tête, incapable de parler.

« Tant mieux. » sourit doucement le blond.

Ce sourire arrêta le cœur de Harry. Parce qu'il avait quelque chose de tendre, de complice, de sincère. Un vrai sourire. Il était magnifique.

Du bout de la langue, le blond redessina le contour de ses lèvres, lui arrachant un gémissement étrange qui fit sourire le milliardaire.

« Que voilà un son bien curieux, Mr Potter. » se moqua gentiment Malefoy.

« C'est sûrement le tonnerre. » murmura Harry d'une voix enraillée.

Le blond sourit avant de reprendre son sérieux.

« Harry. » murmura-t-il lentement comme s'il savourait la résonance de son prénom.

Le brun dégluti…

Il mollit…

C'était insensé…

Malefoy lui caressa la joue tout en l'embrassant, pressant son corps contre le sien, lui dévoilant tout l'intensité de son désir. C'était doux, chaud. Un agréable cocon de tendresse. Harry se sentait bien, protégé. Cela dura une éternité.

Puis Malefoy se décala sur le côté, déchargeant Harry de son poids. Il se cala sur l'oreiller voisin, attira l'adolescent tout contre lui, rabattit les draps sur eux et éteignit la lumière.

« Faites de beaux rêves. » chuchota-il à l'oreille de Harry.

Blotti contre lui, le brun ne réalisa tout d'abord pas la signification de cette conclusion. Il sentait contre sa cuisse le sexe rudement tendu de Malefoy et se demandait ce qu'il attendait pour passer à l'acte. Les secondes passèrent se transformant en minutes. Puis, il dut se rendre à l'évidence : sa virginité était sauve.

Cependant, il ne voulait pas céder au soulagement sans en avoir la confirmation. Malefoy était trop tordu. A coup sûr, c'était un stratagème sadique que pour mieux l'humilier ensuite.

« N-nous n'allons… rien faire ? » demanda-t-il d'une toute petite voix.

Malefoy mit si longtemps à répondre qu'il le crut endormi.

« Pourquoi cette question ? Voulez-vous qu'on fasse quelque chose ? » s'enquit sarcastiquement ce dernier.

Harry se raidit aussitôt. Cela fit soupirer le blond.

« Pas ce soir. » le rassura-t-il en lui caressant doucement les cheveux. « Maintenant, dormez. »

Etrangement, Harry le crut. Alors, il se détendit. Mais, il ne réussit pas à s'endormir tout de suite. Le comportement de Malefoy le troublait énormément.

Pourquoi n'était-il pas allé au bout ? Pas par considération pour lui, tout de même ? Le blond n'écoutait que son bon vouloir, se fichant pas mal d'imposer ses exigences aux autres. Ce revirement ne collait pas avec l'image que Harry s'était faite de lui. C'était ce qu'il y avait de plus dérangeant.

Malefoy pouvait se montrer attentionné. La manière dont il s'était occupé de lui durant sa migraine, son air concerné, la tendresse dont il avait fait preuve. C'était une facette de lui que Harry ne pensait exister. A moins qu'il lui ait joué la comédie. Mais alors, il était un sacré bon acteur !

Et puis, en y réfléchissant bien, ça ne collait pas. Pourquoi se donner la peine de jouer un rôle, alors qu'il l'avait déjà à sa merci. Harry le voyait mal perdre inutilement son temps de la sorte.

Ce Malefoy affectueux était bien plus dangereux que le monstre d'arrogance qui l'avait obligé à vivre avec lui. Celui-là serait bien capable d'abaisser sa garde. Et ça, il n'en était pas question. Il devait donc redoubler de vigilance. Si Malefoy voulait son corps, il l'aurait mais c'est tout. Et qu'il ne vienne pas lui parler de parole non tenue !

Sa décision prise, Harry finit par s'endormir, se blottissant un peu plus contre le corps chaud de son ennemi sans même s'en rendre compte.

A suivre…

* * *

**Remerciement à :** Lodie, **Crystal d'Avalon,** Egwene Al' Vere, **Nooky**, Yohina, **Morgane-senjo**, Bins, **Nyo,** Leon, **Chipie14**, LightofMoon, **La Rose de Minuit** (juste merci pour tes précieux conseils et la suite des autres fics ne sera pas pour maintenant, désolée), Eleonore-dem, **Twinie,** Tiffany Shin (Comment vas-tu, ma petite Shin ? Pas trop dure, la reprise ?), Khisanth (Il y a de ça, mais pas dans cet ordre, bonne appétit en retard ! lol), **Lilykoneko**, Elise, **HeavenlyJo**, Raziel the SoulEater, **Elentari Elbereth**, Keurjari, **Veuve-noire13**, Saturne, **Ayuluna**, Rayondesoleil, **Fan de fanfic**, Muira (Casino Royal ? Connais pas, c'est un film, un livre ?), **Cyzia** (Contente d'avoir adouci ton humeur, je dois dire que l'idée est vraiment immorale, mais bon, c'est aussi une réalité encore bien présente dans notre monde, malheureusement), Didi, **Lolodie**, Aurore, **Karasu666**, Nekochan Miharu, **Agatha Brume** (Maudire FF ? Pourquoi pas, mais pas trop tout de même ! lol), Nattie Black, **Kaorulabelle,** Lunenoire, **Cyrca**, Lilli-Puce, **Dramyre-Lovy**, DLT (Non, Draco n'aime définitivement pas les surnom, même quand il ne sont pas aussi ridicules), **Chleom**, Caro06, **Zaika**, Purityangel, **Ombeline**, Matealeen, **Bluemoon54** (j'ai corrigé le lapsus, bien que j'ai été tentée de le laissé juste pour faire rire les gens, mais bon, c'est quand même une faute d'orto alors bon, on va pas la laisser là, sinon mon statue de combattante pas trop active des fautes d'ortho sera un peu entâché lol), **Lynshan**, Polarisn7, **Cashgirl**, Vilarie, **Aki no Sabaru,** Lady Shadow Cassandra, Sinelune, Grumeau-powaa( on est vilaine c'est bien vrai ça lol), Emi, Vif d'or (mes fautes, ah que ferai-je sans elles ? lol), **Dia**, Audi-chan, **Thealie**, Angel Soya, **Bellatrixlestrange69**, Kawaiii, **Ka-chan**, Lily15, **Circé**, Jbcharlie, **Chris52**, Kathe, **Tiayel**, Orchideouxx, **Mini pouce06**, Verschwinden, **Gaellemoon**, Lady Aglaia Slytherin, **Loveful**, Angelinadelacour, **Whisky**, Jully Reed, **Paprika Star**, Satine, **Step**, Lenyka, **Melicia-Moony**, Orphée Potter, **Kitanna**, SamaraXX (je suis l'une de tes grandes fans, même si je t'envoie pas de rewieu, dis tu compte le mettre quand le chap 4 de Amor omnia vincit ? J'adore cette fic, pourtant, je ne suis pas fan des Voldy/Harry, mais tu m'as convertie lol), **History**, Casiopea, **Garla Sama**, Mirrabella, **Adenoide**, Amaia009, **Ewira**, Namasta, **Eiko**, Noa Dark.

J'espère n'avoir oublier personne, sinon dites le moi, je corrigerai.

**RAR :  
**

**- Les chapitres ?**

Pour l'instant, je n'ai prévu que 7 chapitres, mais ce nombre peut augmenter suivant mon inspiration, mais il ne fera alors qu'une 10ème de chapitres.

**- Les Up-dates ?**

C'est un par semaine, normalement, mais comme les chapitres déjà rédigés sont tous sur le net, ben maintenant c'est quand j'aurais terminé le chap suivant, mais je vais essayer de garder la même fréquence.

**- Le Happy End ?**

Il sera bien au rendez-vous, ne vous inquiétez pas.

**- Le lemon ?**

Dans le chap 4 qui vous apportera beaucoup de réponses. Ce chapitre est en quelque sorte le tournant de cette fic, je dirais. Draco découvrir certaines choses qui vont changer son comportement, mais est-ce que se sera en bien ? A vous de voir.

**- L'inspiration ?  
**

Et bien, mes sources d'inspirations sont vraiment diverses, mais la plupart du temps elles viennent des mangas. Les bd japonaises sont une véritable mines d'information et d'idée en tout genre. Par exemple, la structure du Cercle d'Asmodée me vient de celle de la société secrète Deliah dans God Child, l'excfellent manga de Kaori Yuki. Sinon, il y a les livres que je lis mais aussi ma vie quotidienne. Souvent ma mère dit qu'on devrait se fiulmer et envoyer la cassette à Vidéogag tant il se passe des trucs bizarre et burlesque chez nous, c'est vous dire.

**- Ron et Hermione ?**

Ils apparaitront juste après le voyage à Barcelone. Visite chez les Weasley en persperctive.

**- St Brutus ?**

Tous sera expliquer dans le chapitre 4 normalement.

**- Harry et Draco ?**

Je suis contente que mon Harry et mon Draco vous plaisent autant, je dois dire que je ne savais pas comment vous alliez réagir face à ce Harry un peu violent, surtout que ça va pas s'arranger par la suite, mais vous comprendez tout dans la chap 4. Pour Draco, je le trouve assez égale à lui-même en fait. Je ne comprend pas vraiment pourquoi certains sont surpris de le voir si detestable ou machiavbélique, c'est un Malefoy ne l'oublions pas. Mais c'est vrai qu'il est peut-être plus sans scrupule que d'hab.

Voilà, ai-je oublié une question ? Si oui, dites le moi.

Gros bisou à tous et à bientôt j'espère.


	4. Chapter 4

**Auteur :** Imeldamizi (moi quoi)

**Titre :** Propriété privée (titre de umbre77)

**Résumé :** Draco Malefoy obtient toujours ce qu'il veut, quelque soit le prix à payer, le temps à attendre et les personnes à écraser. Vernon Dursley va l'apprendre à ces dépends, mais celui qui va le plus en souffrir est son neveu, Harry Potter.

**Disclaimer :** rien à moi tout à JK.Rowling, sauf l'idée qui est de umbre77.

**Rated :** M ou R voir même NC-17 pour certaines scènes très difficiles à venir.

**Genre :** Romance, drame (je pense), mais happy end.

**Avertissement à lire impérativement :** ceci est un slash, c'est-à-dire l'histoire de deux hommes ayant des relations amoureuses et sexuelles. En plus, l'un des partenaires est mineur dans cette fic, puisque chez le moldu, chez nous donc, la majorité est à 18 ans, cela implique un sens immoral que je tiens à souligner pour ne pas avoir de problèmes. Je vous préviens aussi que je vais exposer par la suite des scènes vraiment dures, violentes sexuellement et mentalement parlant. Si cela vous rebute ou vous gêne ne continuez pas, s'il vous plait. Merci.

ATTENTION ! DANS CE CHAPITRE, IL Y A DES SCENES TRES DURES, NOTAMMENT UN VIOL DONC SI VOUS ESTES SENSIBLE, NE LISEZ PAS ! MERCI.

**Défi de Umbre77 :**

UA, sans ou avec magie.

Vernon Dursley est un joueur de poker invétéré. Un jour, il a la chance de passer "au stade au dessus", c'est à dire "dans la cours des grands". Il va jouer contre de grand PDG d'entreprise, dans laquelle se trouve Draco. Malheureusement pour lui, Vernon va perdre. Il va perdre une jolie fortune et son entreprise... Catastrophe !

Pour la récupérer, Vernon propose à Draco de mettre une dernière chose en jeu : son neveu !

C'est un choc, pour les personnes autour de la table. Toutes se couchent. Elles ne veulent pas jouer un être humain. Toutes... Sauf une : Draco relève le défis et rafle le tout. Neveu, entreprise, pactole…

Harry, âgé de 17ans (la majorité dans le monde moldus est de 18 ans) est donc obligé de vivre pendant un an avec Draco Malfoy.

Y'a aucune obligation, si ce n'est une zolie fin ! loll

**Note de moi :** Kikoo ! Comment allez-vous ? Moi vais mieux. J'ai eu pas mal de problèmes qui sont expliquées dans ma bio donc si ça vous interesse, allez voir là-bas pour les explications. Mais je suis désolée pour le retard, je vous assure. Ce chapitre n'est pas corrigé, vu que j'ai toujours pas reçu la version corrigé de ma bêta, donc sorry pour les fautes d'orthographes, mais je suppose que vous avez l'habitude avec moi, dsl ! Je vous retiens pas plus longtemps, et vous souhaites une bonne lecture. Bisous

**Dédicace :** A Umbrette, sans qui cette fic n'existerait pas.

**xxxxxxxxxx**

Harry gémit, cambrant un peu des reins. Il faisait le rêve le plus érotique de toute sa vie. Après lui avoir léché tout le corps comme la plus fabuleuse des gourmandises, son amante lui faisait une époustouflante fellation.

Il était happé, aspiré, massé, sucé avec tant d'habilité qu'il en devenait agressif. Elle jouait avec lui à l'en rentre fou. A chaque fois qu'il était sur le point de jouir, elle ralentissait les mouvements de sa langue, atténuait la pression de sa gorge, le délaissait même.

« Putain, continues ! » ordonna durement Harry.

Ce fut le propre son de sa voix qui le réveilla. Alors seulement il se rendit compte de deux choses :

Un, ce n'était pas un rêve, quelqu'un était bien en train de le sucer.

Deux, il était attaché au lit !

« Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce bordel ?! » hurla Harry, totalement dégrisé.

« Tiens-toi tranquille. » gronda gentiment… Draco Malefoy !!!!

Le brun crut qu'il hallucinait devant le tableau que lui offrait le milliardaire, là installé entre ses cuisses vulgairement écartées, la bouche à quelques centimètres de son sexe dressé. Le sang de Harry ne fit qu'un tour.

« Putain de bordel de merde ! Arrête de faire le con et détache-moi ! » cria-t-il, paniqué.

« Cela ne sert à rien de gigoter. Tu ne peux pas t'échapper, Harry. »

Luttant contre la sournoise langueur qui l'envahissait, Harry tira rudement sur ses entraves pour se libérer. Sans succès. Mais bientôt, une toute autre préoccupation alla requérir son attention.

Malefoy était de nouveau dans ses œuvres !

Une langue malicieuse enroba son gland, l'aspirant lentement, en extrayant le suc, puis courut le long de sa verge, taquina ses testicules, pour remonter jusqu'au gland qu'elle titilla voluptueusement.

« Non… Arrête ça…. N-non ! »

Mais si sa voix était contre, son corps lui exprimait un tout autre langage. Ses hanches se soulevaient toutes seules pour aller à la rencontre de Malefoy, l'incitant à le prendre plus en bouche. Ses mains le fourmillaient d'aller plonger dans ses mèches pâles si hirsutes pour l'heure, pour l'empêcher d'abandonner son sexe.

Sous ses délicieuses attentions, ses protestations devenaient de plus en plus faibles et piteuses, se transformant lentement mais sûrement en encouragements traîtres et larmoyants. Il arriva au point où il ne prit même plus la peine de retenir ses râles de plaisir. Maintenant, il quémandait plus, sans le moindre vergogne, ne pensant plus qu'à assouvir son désir.

« Oh ouuuuiiiiiii !!! » sanglota Harry en imprimant des mouvements de va et vient dans cette bouche accueillante.

Les mains fermes sur ses hanches l'immobilisèrent. Il poussa un soupir de frustration, mais glapit vite de satisfaction en se sentant pressé de la plus délicieuse des manières.

« Encoreeee !! » supplia Harry, la tête rejetée en arrière.

Ce qu'il lui faisait avec sa bouche… Ce truc… C'était… Oh… Oui…

Au moment où il éjaculait dans la bouche de Malefoy, Harry se réveilla en sursaut. Le souffle court, les yeux écarquillés, il réalisa peu à peu que ce n'était qu'un rêve. Un simple rêve…

_Un cauchemar, oui !_

Il poussa un soupir de soulagement.

« C'était très intéressant. Surtout la partie où vous criez « Encore Draco ! ». »

« KYAAAH ! » sursauta violemment Harry en un cri peu viril.

Dans sa panique, il roula sur le matelas et tomba pathétiquement du lit, la tête à l'envers, les fesses à l'air et les jambes largement écartées. Son cœur, qui se remettait mal du triple salto arrière qu'il venait de faire, battait la chamade et sa nuque le faisait horriblement souffrir.

La tête hilare de Malefoy apparut dans son champ de vision. A cet instant, Harry aurait tout donnée pour pouvoir foutre son poing dans la gueule de cet enfoiré de fouine !

« Seigneur ! » pouffa Malefoy, en se tenant le ventre. « Vous êtes… si…. drôle… »

Il en avait les larmes aux yeux, ce connard ! Même pas il s'inquiétait pour lui ! Il avait seulement failli se rompre le cou, c'est tout !

« Si vous persistez à rester dans cette position, je vais finir par le prendre comme une invitation. » le taquina gentiment Malefoy.

Grognant, Harry se releva précipitamment, fusillant le milliardaire du regard qui se gaussait comme un dindon. Il se redressa de toute sa hauteur, toisant son tuteur.

« Ferme-là ! » cracha un Harry furieux.

Malefoy cessa de rire aussitôt. L'adolescent en conçut un sentiment de satisfaction intense, quoiqu'un peu étonné. Il s'était attendu à un peu plus de résistance.

Mais il déchanta bien vite.

Ce n'était pas son air de serial killer qui avait cloué le bec à Malefoy, mais sa nudité. Ou plus exactement les traces blanchâtres répandues son ventre et son sexe. La preuve accablante de ce putain de rêve pervers !

La colère de Harry chuta d'un coup. Affolé, il vit la main de Malefoy s'approcher de son sexe. Mais il ne fit strictement rien pour l'en empêcher. Son corps était comme paralysé, seul son cœur semblait en état de fonctionner vu la manière dont il tambourinait dans sa poitrine.

Un doigt audacieux toucha le sommet de son gland pourpre, s'enduit de sperme avec une lenteur torturante, avant de refaire le chemin inverse, vers la bouche de Malefoy. Les yeux écarquillés, l'adolescent suivit le doigt, comme hypnotisé. Malefoy le suça longuement, comme pour ne pas perdre une goûte. Harry le vit déglutir.

Il… il venait d'avaler… son… Il en avait même un peu… au coin de la bouche…

_C'est quoi ?_ se demanda Harry, affolé. _C'est quoi ce truc que fait mon cœur ?_

Un peu tremblante, sa main se leva toute seule et essuya cette trace blanchâtre au coin de la bouche de Malefoy. Harry ne s'en aperçut que lorsque que le milliardaire lui happa un doigt entre ses lèvres. Il sursauta et enleva vivement sa main. Son regard croisa celui du blond et il fut cloué sur place par la teinte sombre, brûlante de désir, de ses prunelles.

Harry sentit encore ce truc dans sa poitrine. Les lèvres de Malefoy bougèrent. Mais Harry ne comprit absolument pas ce qu'il disait. Tout son esprit était focalisé sur le « truc ».

Ça serrait. Ça donnait envie de pleurer. Ça faisait mal.

Puis…

Ça gonflait. Ça donnait envie de rire. Ça faisait du bien.

C'était un ensemble de sensations totalement inconnues et contradictoires, s'affrontant, se défiant pour finir par se mêler, s'épouser, pour donner un résultat parfaitement déroutant et enivrant.

Harry trembla davantage. Il ne comprenait rien. Il avait peur.

Il sursauta de nouveau en sentant Malefoy lui léchouiller doucement les lèvres.

Quand s'était-il approché de lui ?

Tout aussi doucement, comme pour ne pas l'effrayer, le blond introduit sa langue entre ses dents et l'embrasser lentement, tendrement même. L'idée de protester ne vint même pas à Harry. Il se contenta de rester là, les yeux écarquillés et le truc embrasant son cœur.

« Bonjour. » murmura Malefoy tout contre ses lèvres.

Plus troublé qu'il ne l'avait jamais été, Harry mit un peu de temps à répondre.

« B-bonjour. » Il n'aima pas la rayure de sa voix.

Malefoy l'embrassa de nouveau avant de consulter son réveil.

« Il est encore très tôt. Vous feriez mieux de vous rendormir. »

Harry, totalement dans l'incapacité de répondre, resta planté là, tel un piquet. Il fouillait le visage du blond, comme si les réponses à toutes ses questions y étaient inscrites.

« A moins… » Malefoy passa un doigt joueur sur son sexe dressé. « A moins que vous n'ayez envie que je m'occupe de ça… comme dans votre rêve… »

Épouvanté, Harry se rendit compte qu'il exposait une belle érection. Il sentit rougir violemment, souhaitant ardemment disparaître dans le sol.

La honte eut au moins le mérite de le secouer. Il recula de quelques pas chancelants, évitant ostensiblement le regard de son vis-à-vis. Puis, comme fouetté, il se projeta dans la salle de bain, ferma violemment le battant et s'y adossa. Son cœur rugissait furieusement dans son torse, les joues étaient en feu et son corps tremblait de honte, d'excitation, il ne savait plus !

Il alla s'asperger le visage d'eau fraîche, pour se remettre les idées en place. Mais le regretta vite, tant la précision de ce qui venait de se passait le frappa de plein fouet.

Putain de merde !

Il avait fait un rêve cochon sur Malefoy ! Il avait fait un rêve cochon sur Malefoy ! Il avait fait un rêve cochon sur Malefoy !

Un rêve où il avait apprécié – mais merde, _apprécié_ ! – le contact du blond, ses caresses, sa chaleur… Et pire encore, ça avait été tellement bon qu'il en avait mouillé les draps ! Et comme s'il n'en avait pas déjà assez fait, ce fils de pute l'allumait avec des coups bas !

Jamais Harry n'avait vu un geste aussi érotique de toute sa vie. La manière dont il avait suçoté son doigt tartiné de sperme… cette façon de fermer les yeux comme pour mieux savourer son goût… le petit soupir qu'il avait émis…

Harry ferme les yeux, se mordant la lèvre pour ne pas gémir alors que son bassin s'arquait, frottant son membre contre la paroi du lavabo. La respiration du brun devint sifflante et son sexe se durcit un peu plus. Inconsciemment, sa main vint empoigner son pénis et se mit à le caresser, alors que dans sa tête, c'était la bouche de Malefoy qui oeuvrait. Il ne tarda pas à jouir, souillant sa main et le lavabo. Il revint lentement à la réalité, il ne put qu'être consterné par ce qu'il venait de faire.

Bordel, ce connard l'avait contaminé !

Il allait finir homo à la fin de cette fichue histoire !

Harry se prit la tête dans les mains, plus confus qu'il ne l'avait jamais été. Il ne savait plus que penser. Il ne pouvait pas être gay. Ce genre de chose n'arrivait pas du jour au lendemain… n'est-ce pas ? Ca devait être le choc. Oui, c'était sûrement ça : le choc !

Il avait subi de trop grands bouleversements en peu de temps et ça l'avait perturbé au point que son corps est perdu tous ses repères. Déboussolé, son aiguille pointe le côté « Homme » au lieu de celui « Femme », voilà tout !

Pourquoi n'était-il pas plus convaincu que ça par cette judicieuse théorie ?

Peut-être parce qu'elle était un peu tirée par les cheveux…

_Mais merde ! Vous avez peut-être une autre explication à me donner ? Ben allez-ci puisque vous êtes si malins !... … (blablabla blablabla blablabla torrents de suggestions des lecteurs)… C'est bon... youhou ! J'ai dis stop… STOP !!!!!!! Si c'était pour dire des conneries comme_ « Tu as eu le coup de foutre pour Draco, idiot ! » _ou_ « Putain t'as de la merde dans les yeux ? Tu vois pas que tu l'aimes ? », _vous auriez pu tout aussi bien fait d'économiser votre salive ! Mais qu'est-ce qui ma foutu des lecteurs pareils ? Ils sont pires que l'autre cinglée qui me sert d'employeur, j'ai nommé l'auteur !_

Merde ! Comment ce genre de rêves pouvait lui provoquer une érection ? Il aurait du être dégoûté, voir indifférent, mais non, il avait joui. Joui ! Pas vomi mais _JOUI_ !! Pourquoi ? Harry sentit une irrépressible envie de pleurer le tenailler. Il ne comprenait plus rien. Il ne se comprenait plus.

« Qu'est-ce que tu m'as fait, Draco Malefoy ? » geignit-il alors qu'une larme roulait sur sa joue brûlante.

Prostré, Harry ne prit pas garde à la porte de la salle de bain qui s'ouvrait lentement.

« Qu'est-ce que je dois faire pour redevenir normal ? » renifla-t-il, le visage enfoui dans ses mains.

Il sursauta en sentant une main sur son épaule. Il avait oublié de verrouiller la porte, merde !

Aussi discrètement que possible, il essuya ses larmes, avant de fusiller Malefoy du regard. Mais le visage sérieux de ce dernier le mit mal à l'aise. Sans crier gare, le milliardaire l'attira contre lui, le prenant dans ses bras.

« Lâche-moi, pervers ! » protesta Harry en se débattant.

Loin de lui obéir, Malefoy resserra son étreinte et lui caressa doucement les cheveux.

« Ca va aller. » murmura-t-il à son oreille. « Tout va bien se passer. »

Etrangement, ces mots calmèrent Harry. Son envie de pleurer revint sous la tendresse de son tuteur. Les larmes ne tardèrent pas à couler. Le trop plein d'émotion finit par avoir raison de lui et il ne tarda pas à s'en dormir dans les bras de Malefoy, qui lui paraissaient pour l'heure l'endroit le plus chaleureux du monde.

Le regardant dormir, le blond poussa un soupir las, baisant tendrement le front de l'adolescent. Il le porta, réprimant une grimace peu seyante. Il était vraiment trop léger pour en adolescent de son âge.

Il le déposa délicatement sur lit, dont les draps avait été changé, et le recouvrit jusqu'au menton. Il écarta une mèche noire de son front, le contemplant longuement. Puis, il jeta un coup d'œil au réveil sur la table de chevet. 5h47. Il se leva avec un soupir résigné. Une longue journée de travail l'attendait.

Et puis, il y avait le voyage à Barcelone.

**xxxxxxxxxx**

A son réveil, Harry avait trouvé un mot de Malefoy lui ordonnant de le retrouver à l'aéroport à 11h. Une limousine passerait le chercher. Il n'eut même pas à faire sa valise qu'un domestique avait déjà faite. Il l'avait simplement inspecté. Désoeuvré, il eut tout le temps de repenser à ce qui s'était passé.

En fait, il tenta surtout de se persuader que la personne de son rêve n'était pas le milliardaire mais une brune pulpeuse aux mains habiles, et que ce qui c'était passé à son réveil n'était qu'une hallucination de sa part.

Cela ne marcha que moyennement.

L'image d'un blond virile goûtant son sperme s'imposait sans cesse, et bien entendu à chaque fois, son sexe se gonflait un peu plus, si bien qu'il dut s'adonner à une séance de travaux manuels sous la douche, à sa plus grande honte.

La limousine était arrivée pendant qu'il se lavait. Entre une vérification de dernière minute de ses bagages – qui s'était étoffé vu le nombre hallucinant de fringues que lui avait acheté Malefoy – et un départ précipité pour cause de retard dans leur planning – « Mr Malefoy déteste attendre ! » l'avait pressé Miss Brown, l'inspecteur tyrannique des bagages finis –, il n'avait pas vraiment eu le temps de songer à autre chose.

Cependant, ses angoisses le perturbèrent très vite, n'ayant rein à faire d'autre qu'à se torturer l'esprit durant le trajet menant à l'aéroport. Il y avait les conséquences de son rêve érotique, bien sûr, mais aussi la perplexité de son rôle dans ce voyage à Barcelone. Il ne comprenait pas en quoi sa présence était indispensable. S'il avait bien compris, c'était un voyage d'affaire, et vu qu'il n'y connaissait strictement rien en économie, il doutait fort que ce soit pour ses talents de financier que Malefoy l'avait prié de l'accompagner.

Et si ce n'était qu'un prétexte pour le faire tomber plus facilement dans ses bras ?

Bon vu le contexte, c'était un peu tirer par les cheveux. Après tout, il était déjà du tout cuit – que cette vérité faisait mal. Mais avec l'esprit tordu de Malefoy, c'était un scénario à ne pas négliger. Malefoy semblait vouloir qu'il fasse le premier pas, qu'il vienne à lui de son propre grès, sans contrainte d'aucune sorte. Peut-être qu'il pensait que le dépayser un peu de son Angleterre natal, le déboussolerait tellement qu'il se jetterait dans ses bras pour être consolé…

Bon d'accord, c'était nul à chier comme hypothèse ! Mais il allait en trouver une qui tienne la route, ne vous inquiétez pas !

Harry émit un soupir las et se massa les tempes. Quelque soit les intentions de Malefoy, il avait décidé de ne plus se prendre la tête, il tiendrait sa part de marché, et basta ! Il aurait même du se réjouir de faire des rêves cochons sur Malefoy, cela lui faciliterait la tâche au moment fatidique s'il désirait le blond…

Seigneur, venait-il vraiment de penser ça ?

Il était fichu !

De nouveau, il eut envie de pleurer et dut se mordre férocement la lèvre inférieure pour ne pas céder. Ca suffit comme ça, maintenant ! Il n'était pas une putain de fontaine ! C'est quoi ces crises de larmes qui le prenaient trop souvent à son goût depuis sa rencontre avec Malefoy ?

_D'habitude, j'ai plutôt envie de tout casser autour de moi, mais là, je fais que chialer. Putain, on dirait Cho ! Elle m'a sûrement contaminé, cette conne !_

Autant dire qu'à son arrivée sur la piste de décollage, Harry était d'une humeur plutôt massacrante.

Debout à côté du jet, scrutant intensément de ses yeux argent la voiture qui approchait, Malefoy discutait avec une femme élégante, alors qu'un homme en noir tenait un parapluie au dessus de leur tête. Il portait un long manteau noir qui lui conférait une classe folle.

Harry devait avouer qu'il aimait beaucoup son allure élégante et soignée. Cette excès d'honnêteté ne fit qu'assombrir davantage son humeur. Quel besoin cette sale fouine avait de toujours paraître canon à toutes heures aussi ?

_Je viens pas de penser que Malefoy est canon, n'est-ce pas ? C'est bien ce que je pensais… Au secouuuuurs ! Que quelqu'un me vienne en aide ! C'est de pire en pire !_

Le chauffeur arrêta la limousine à côté du jet privé. Harry fut impressionné bien malgré lui. Lui qui avait pensé qu'ils rallieraient l'Espagne par vol régulier. Il aurait dû se douter qu'arrogant comme il était, Malefoy ne se contenterait pas moins d'un appareil privé. Il devait même en avoir toute une flotte, ce péteux !

La portière s'ouvrit. La pluie, le rugissement des moteurs et l'odeur de kérosène vinrent l'agresser. Le temps qu'il fasse une grimace de dégoût, Malefoy était déjà près de lui, lui tendant la main. Bien qu'agacé, Harry prit cette main, tentant d'être fidèle à sa résolution de tenir sa part du marché.

S'il n'avait pas levé la tête vers Malefoy à ce moment-là, il aurait raté son plissement de sourcils, aussi infime d'édifiant. Visiblement, la fouine était étonnée qu'il accepte son aide, chose qu'il n'avait jamais fait jusqu'à alors. Harry vit ses yeux briller d'amusement et d'une autre lueur qu'il eut du mal à identifier. Mais avant qu'il ne puisse l'analyser, Malefoy se reprit.

Le milliardaire pencha la tête vers lui et l'embrasse doucement. Il se figea un instant en sentant Harry lui répondre ouvertement. D'habitude, le brun marqué toujours un temps de réticence. Cet abandon galvanisa Malefoy qui le prit avec possessivité dans ses bras et approfondit son baiser.

« Re-bonjour, Harry. » murmura-il d'une voix rauque, intime qui troubla bien plus Harry que leur baiser.

Le brun se sentit devenir guimauve, comme à chaque fois que Malefoy prononçait son prénom. Il dévora – _dévora ? Oh my God !_ – son tuteur des yeux. A ce constat, Malefoy eut un sourire charmeur, avant de lui voler un baiser furtif. Puis, il se tourna vers la femme qui l'accompagnait.

« Harry, je vous présente Padma Patil, mon bras droit. Padma, voici Harry Potter, mon compagnon. »

_Son compagnon…_

Harry eut un drôle de frisson.

« Enchantée de faire votre connaissance, Mr Potter. » salua le jeune femme.

« Moi de même. » dit mécaniquement Harry, en serrant la main tendue de Patil.

Une fois les présentations faites, ils cheminèrent vers le jet. La main soudée à celle de son tuteur, Harry gravissait les marches de la passerelle, une boule au fond de la gorge. Il avait l'angoissant pressentiment qu'il ne serait plus le même après ce voyage. En reviendrait-il seulement puceau ? Il en doutait.

Pénétrant dans le jet, Harry eut le souffle coupé. L'aménagement de l'appareil avait été conçu pour le confort des passagers. Les sièges étaient accueillants et magnifiques, le coin repas pouvait aisément accueillir un dîner de gala et le bureau, agencé à l'arrière, était équipé des appareils électroniques dernier cri. Si ce n'était l'espace confiné du jet, Harry aurait pu se croire dans un palace.

Il fut étonné aussi par la peuplasse y gravitant. Outre l'équipage, il y avait aussi Susan Bones, Lisa Turpin, qu'il avait rencontré chez les Drusley, et quatre autres femmes, dont deux qu'il avait déjà vu dans la limousine, le soir où sa vie avait basculé.

« Venez que je vous présente à toute ma fine équipe. Vous connaissez déjà Lavande, mon habilleuse personnelle et Susan, mon assistante, ainsi que Lisa, mon autre assistante. Vous avez déjà vu Parvati, ma coiffeuse, Su, ma cuisinière et Liana, mon chauffeur. Mais je ne crois vous les avoir présentées. »

« C'est un honneur, Mr Potter. » dirent les deux jeunes femmes.

« Bonjour. » salua simplement Harry que toute cette pompeuse cérémonie commençait à saouler.

« Il ne me reste donc plus qu'à vous présenter Megan, mon attachée de presse, Merry, mon médecin, Mercedes, le chef de ma garde personnelle et Walpurga, ma masseuse. »

Il serra la main de chacune d'elles, s'étonnant tout de même que cette petite cours ne soit constituée que de femmes. L'équipage de avion aussi n'était composé que de la gente féminine. Tordu et homo comme il était, Harry se serait attendu à voir plutôt un horde de mâle tous plus sexy les uns que les autres entourer Malefoy. Au moins, il ne pouvait pas être accusé de sexisme !

On le pria de s'installer et d'attacher sa ceinture. Après avoir déposé un baiser sur son front, Malefoy s'exila au coin bureau, avec ses assistances, alors que les autres femmes s'installèrent avec Harry. Le brun en fut soulagé. Son esprit était bien plus tranquille si la cause de son tourment ne venait pas l'empoisonner avec ses baisers. Cependant, il regretta vite de ne pas être totalement seul, le jacassement incessant de ses voisines lui tapant rapidement sur les nerf. Pourquoi les femmes étaient si bavardes ?

Le _Slitherin_ décolla en douceur. Confortablement installée dans un fauteuil en cuir souple, Harry regardait l'Angleterre s'éloigner par le hulot. Quand il ne vit plus que la mer, il consentit enfin à détourner le regard. Mais il se retrouva vite désoeuvré. Le voyant chercher de quoi se distraire, les hôtesses l'entourèrent aussitôt, lui proposant magazines aussi diversifiés que nombreux, un console de jeux et même un ordinateur portable avec accès à internet.

Harry choisit ce denier. Il fut déçu de voir que Messenger n'y était pas installé. Il se contenta donc de consulter ses mails. Il y avait un message d'Hermione. Il se souvint alors qu'il aurait dû appeler son amie la veille mais les circonstances en avaient décidé autrement. Il se sentit coupable, surtout en constant l'inquiétude de celle-ci face à son silence. Apparemment, elle lui aurait laissé plusieurs messages sur son répondeur.

Il étouffa un juron, sûr que Cho était derrière tout ça. Elle aurait harcelé ses amies en pathétiques lamentations que cela ne l'aurait pas étonné plus que ça. Quelle plaie cette fille !

Il s'empressa de prendre son téléphone mais constata dépité qu'il n'avait pas de réseau. Merde !

« Seigneur, j'ai complètement oublié ! » s'écria soudain Lavande en se tournant vers lui.

« Qu'est-ce que tu as encore fait, écervelée ? » s'enquit narquoisement Megan.

Lavande lui jeta un regard noir. Elle se leva d'un bond, récupéra son sac dans le compartiment à bagage et en sortit un gros paque.

« Mr Potter, c'est pour vous. C'est votre nouveau mobile. Il fait appareil photo, mp3, il a une connexion Internet. Vous avez un forfait 6 heures avec trois numéros gratuits et 100 texto. » l'informa Lavande tout en défaisant le paquet.

Elle tendit un petit téléphone rouge en noir à Harry. Il le prit avec désinvolture.

« Je peut téléphoner en international aussi ? »

« Oui, bien sûr. »

« Merci. » dit Harry.

Il composa le numéro de Hermione sans plus se soucier de Lavande qui lui vantait les qualités du mobile tel une vendeuse.

'**Allo ?'**

« Salut, Mione, c'est Harry. »

'**Harry ? Bordel, mais tu es où ? J'essaie de te joindre depuis deux jours ! Cho m'a raconté comment tu l'as jeté !'**

Harry grimaça, sentant le sermon poindre le bout de son nez.

« Ecoutes, Mione… »

'**TAIS-TOI !'**

Harry sursauta sous le ton sec. Putain, il était vraiment mal barré ! Les hurlements qui suivirent lui donnèrent raison. Quand elle eut enfin fini de vider son sac – une femme n'est pas un vide couille ! Cesses de penser avec ta bite ! blablabla… Hermione était toujours très vulgaire quand elle est en colère –, Harry avait l'impression qu'elle criait depuis une éternité.

Il eut un temps mort, puis le bruit d'une porte qu'on claquait violemment et enfin le silence.

'**Ca va, mon pote ?'** demanda timidement et soucieusement Ron.

« Ron, je viens de me faire démolir le tympan par ta copine. A ton avis, est-ce que ça va ? » marmonna Harry en se frottant l'oreille.

'**Mouais, je compatis sincèrement.'**

« Bordel, mais qu'est-ce qui lui prend à Mione ? C'est pas la première fois que je largue une fille comme ça pourtant ! »

'**Ben disons que ça fait 2 jours que Cho la conne, la harcèle. Avant pour savoir où tu étais et maintenant pour se lamenter. Alors elle est un peu a cran, Mione.'**

« Putain, mais cette gonzesse est une vrai plaie ! Je vais la démolir quand je serais revenu ! »

'**Quand tu seras revenu ? Parce que t'es où là, exactement ?'**

Oups !

« Ben là, je suis sur la route de Barcelone. » répondit-il le plus légèrement possible.

'**Quoi ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu vas foutre à Barcelone ?'**

« Invitation indéclinable. » grommela Harry.

'**Ah, je vois ! Ton oncle, encore.'**

« Tu sais que tu es d'une perspicacité incroyable parfois, Ronnie d'amour ! »

'**Comment ça **parfois** ? Mais j'ai toujours une perspicacité de lynx, Harry chou !'**

« Ouais, ouais, c'est ça ! En attendant, c'est des yeux de lynx et pas la perspicacité, mon cher ! »

'**Mouais, c'est du pareil au même, on va pas chipoter, mec !'**

« Mais si ! Chipotage est base de toute chose ! »

'**Dans le monde de Harry Potter, peut-être, pas dans le mien ! Au faites, c'est qui ta nouvelle meuf ?'**

Harry pâlit, ne sachant que répondre. Le « C'est un mec qui m'a fait chanter pour m'enculer. » n'étant définitivement pas la meilleure entrée en matière. Heureusement, la douce voix de Molly Weasley, la mère de son ami, le sauva.

'**RONALD WEASLEY ! COMBIEN DE FOIS VA FALLOIR QUE JE TE DISE DE DESHERBER CE FICHU JARDIN ?! SI JE NE TE VOIS PAS DEHORS DANS 2 MINUTES, CA VA BARDER POUR TOI !'**

Harry éclata de rire en entendant Ron grommeler tout ce qu'il savait.

'**Bon, faut que je te laisse, mais j'en ai pas fini avec toi. J'espère vraiment qu'elle est bonne, ta copine, parce que Cho est peut-être dérangée, mais c'est une vraie bombe.'**

'**RONAAAAAAALD !!'**

'**OUAIS J'ARRIVE ! Allez bye, mon pote !'**

Harry n'eut pas le temps de lui dire au revoir qu'il raccrochait déjà. Il regarda pensivement le téléphone, le front soucieux. Qu'est-ce qu'il allait dire à Ron ? La petite histoire de Malefoy était pleine de faille, mine de rien.

Il y avait tout d'abord la question des sentiments. Comment on décrivait un coup de foudre ? Bien sûr, il y avait le bon vieux cliché du « cœur qui bat la chamade, temps qui s'arrête, paralysie motrice ». Mais franchement, Harry se voyait mal débiter de telles conneries à ses amis. Jamais ils ne goberaient un truc pareil. Ils le connaissaient trop bien.

Et puis, il faudrait aussi qu'il leur explique pourquoi il ne leur en avait jamais parler. Ils étaient ses meilleurs amis, ils ne se cachaient jamais rien, ou si peu de choses. Ils ne comprendraient pas qu'il ait gardé ça pour lui.

Sans parler de toutes les filles qu'il s'était envoyé. Comment les convaincre de son soi-disant amour immodéré pour Malefoy alors qu'ils l'avaient vu se vautrer dans la luxure avec tous ce qui comptait de nichons dans son école ?

Sentant une nouvelle migraine venir, il décida de remettre ces questions à plus tard. Surtout que le voyant de l'atterrissage venait de s'allumer. Il mit rapidement sa ceinture et jeta un coup d'œil curieux par le hulot. Malgré ses quelques voyages, il n'était jamais venu à Barcelone. Son oncle trouvait que les espagnols étaient des dépravés.

Vu de haut, le paysage ne lui fit pas grande impression. Tout comme El Part International BCN, qu'il trouva assez moche.

L'atterrissage et le débarquement ne prirent que quelques minutes. Harry entra avec soulagement dans la limousine climatisé, après avoir suffoqué sous l'ardent soleil catalan. Il fut également heureux de se retrouver en comité restreint. En effet, seul Malefoy et lui étaient présents, sa horde de femelles s'étant entassée dans une autre limousine. Echappé pour un temps à leur jacassement était une bénédiction.

Même si cela signifier être seul avec Malefoy…

Et se faire sauter de dessus !

En moins de temps qu'il fallait pour dire « ouf », il se retrouva avec la langue de Malefoy fourré dans sa bouche et les mains baladeuses de ce dernier parcourrant son corps. Harry ne résista nullement. Il s'était résigné. Et quand on voyait avec quel acharnement il répondait aux caresses du blond, on pourrait penser que sa résignation n'ait pas tant que ça le goût amer de la défaite.

Soudain, il poussa un cri étranglé. Malefoy – ce con ! – avait la bouche à quelque centimètre de son sexe. Et puis, quand son jeans avait-il déserté son corps ?

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?! » s'écria-t-il en se cachant les parties génitales.

Sa gêne fit sourire le milliardaire.

« Tu en as laissé en petit bout… » dit-il doucement, avant d'honorer comme il se devait la partie sans défense.

Harry, que le brusque « tu » avait liquéfié, ne protesta pas beaucoup. Ce n'était pas possible… comment un simple tutoiement pouvait le laisser sans force, si exposé, si faible ?

Puis, avec les sensations divines qu'engendrait la bouche du blond, il s'oublia totalement. Ses mains s'écartèrent d'elles-mêmes pour donner plus de champs à ces lèvres avides. Malefoy le prit alors totalement dans sa bouche et Harry ne déconnecta irrémédiablement la réalité.

C'était chaud… si chaud… et humide aussi…

Oh ! Cette langue… encore… hum…

C'était trop… mais il en voulait plus… bien plus…

Encore… plus profond… plus vite… plus fort…

Il… il…

« Est-ce que ça va ? »

Le cœur tambourinant furieusement, Harry battit lentement des paupières. Il eut alors, une vision enchanteresse. Au-dessus de lui, un ange. Aux cheveux si blonds qu'ils en étaient presque blanc, délicieusement ébouriffés. Aux prunelles si clair qu'ils l'aveuglaient. A la peau si douce qu'elle le damnait.

Et cette traîné blanchâtre lui souillant merveilleusement le coin de la bouche…

Paresseusement, il leva la tête et de la langue le nettoya. C'était étrange, acre. C'était son goût…

Quel goût avait cet ange ?

Sa main tomba sur un endroit stratégique. Tiens donc, les anges avaient donc un sexe ?

Et celui-ci était aussi dur qu'une barre de fer…

Comme dans un état second, il se sentit glisser entre les jambes de l'ange, qu'il écarta doucement. Toujours avec des gestes lents, il s'attaqua à la braguette de son pantalon déformé par ce qu'il cachait. Il pressa doucement la bosse de ses lèvres en un baiser chaste, avant de le lécher tendrement, puis de le happer rudement à travers le tissu de son slip.

Il entendit un son sourd, comme un gémissement. Mais il n'y prêta pas d'attention. Il avait autre chose à faire. Avec une dévotion presque religieuse, il suçota la bosse sur toute sa longueur.

Une violente douleur à la joue gauche le sorti de cette espèce de transe.

Perdu, Harry cligna des yeux, comme pour retrouver ses esprits. Il caressa du bout des doigts sa joue meurtrie et leva lentement la tête vers Malefoy, auteur incontesté de cette retentissante gifle.

« Vous êtes calmé ? » s'enquit froidement le blond en se rajustant.

Le voyant remonté sa braguette, Harry comprit toute la portée de son délire. Putain, il avait faillit sucer Malefoy !

PUTAIN IL _AVAIT_ SUCE MALFOY !

A travers le tissu de son boxer, certes, mais c'était du pareil au même pour lui.

Ses lèvres sentaient encore l'épaisseur de son sexe, sa langue la chaleur de sa peau et son nez le parfum particulier de cet endroit…

Il ne manquait que son goût…

Harry se mit à trembler.

Il ne comprenait pas !

Il ne comprenait pas…

Qu'est-ce qui lui arrivait ? Etait-il erroné quelque part, malade ? Est-ce que ça se guérissait ?

Devant son désarroi, l'attitude de Malefoy changea. Prostré, Harry le laissa l'aider à se rhabiller comme une marionnette. Mais quand Malefoy voulut le prendre dans ses bras, il le repoussa violemment.

« NE ME TOUCHE PAS ! »

C'était de sa faute ! C'était lui qui l'avait rendu comme ça ! Il était anormal !

« TU M'AS INFECTE ! JE TE HAI ! JE TE HAI ! »

Harry luttait contre les larmes, luttait contre les tremblements, luttait contre son mal de tête, luttait contre la peur.

Des images remontaient à la surface. Elles tendaient le voile, le rayaient, mais restaient indéchiffrables. Des sons lui parvenaient. Lointains, aspirés, incompréhensibles. Ils allaient de pair avec les images.

« Non… non… » murmurait-il entre ses dents, se tenant la tête.

Son cœur battait trop vite. Sa tête était trop douloureuse. Son corps devenait incontrôlable. Tout était trop… beaucoup trop pour lui… et les sons devenaient moins troubles… et les images moins flous…

_« Non… arrêtez… »_

_« Allez Potter, faits pas ta timide ! »_

« Ne me touchez pas ! Ne me touchez pas ! »

« Harry, calme-toi ! Tu vas te faire mal, bon sang ! »

« Lâchez-moi ... pitié... pas ça... lâchez-moi… »

Il devait partir. Fuir là où toutes ces mains ne pourraient plus l'atteindre. Loin de ces rires gras, cruels. Fuir…

Il eut comme un bip.

Harry retomba d'un coup sur le siège, inerte dans les bras de Malefoy.

**xxxxxxxxxx**

_Piégé. Cette certitude horrible envahissait peu à peu Harry Potter, prenant possession de son esprit. Fatalement._

_Pourtant, il avait toujours pris soin de ne jamais se retrouver dans une telle situation. Trois ans qu'il évitait de se faire remarquer, qu'il passait pour invisible, pour finalement se retrouver ici. Il aurait donné n'importe quoi pour être ailleurs. Malheureusement, c'était trop tard._

_Pour la énième fois, il jeta un coup d'œil circulaire autour de lui. Tentant désespérément de trouver une solution pour s'enfuir, disparaître de cet endroit._

_Les sous-sols de St Brutus, envahis de gros tuyaux, assourdis par le rugissement de la chaudière, à peine éclairés par des néons crépitants. Les murs couverts de canalisations donnaient une atmosphère oppressante renforcée par la chaleur suffocante se dégageant de la chaudière._

_Harry tremblait malgré cette fournaise étouffante. Pas de froid mais de peur._

_Il était étalé de tout son long sur une espèce de gros tapis, semblable à ceux qu'on mettait par terre dans le gymnase. Ses pieds et ses bras solidement maintenus par des colosses. Il était entièrement nu._

_Comment en était-il arrivé là ?_

_Il ne le savait pas lui-même. Il sortait d'une retenue s'étant terminée anormalement tard, et se rendait d'un pas vif vers son dortoir, sachant que les couloirs de St Brutus n'étaient pas sûr la nuit. Ils ne l'étaient pas le jour non plus, mais la nuit, il n'y avait vraiment plus aucune limite. _

_Au détour d'un couloir, alors qu'il arrivait presque à son dortoir, des bras puissants l'avaient chopé et un chiffon imprégné d'un produit sentant très fort avait été mis sur sa bouche et son nez. Il avait sombré dans un trou noir._

_Quand il s'était réveillé, il était aux mains de deux armoires à glace qui le déshabillaient rudement, sourd à ses protestations. Il avait bien tenté de se débattre mais sa maigre carrure comparée à celle des deux colosses n'avait pas su imposer sa loi. Ils l'avaient ensuite allongé sur ce tapis._

_Tapis qui, dans l'esprit de Harry envahi par la terreur, ressemblait de plus en plus à un autel de sacrifice. Et lui, était l'agneau à immoler._

_Une dizaine de garçons l'encerclaient maintenant, dévorant de regards avides son corps exposé. Ils étaient tous encagoulés pour cacher leur identité, seuls leurs yeux et leurs bouches étaient visibles. Ils devaient avoir deux, trois ans de plus que lui. Harry distinguait leurs yeux luisant à la lueur tremblante des néons. Il avait l'impression d'être cerné par une meute de loups affamés._

_« On dit que tu aimes les queues, Potter. » dit l'un d'entre eux, celui qui était installé entre ses cuisses largement écartées. « Eh bien, réjouis-toi, car tu va en avoir, fais-nous confiance ! » _

_A ces mots, un frisson parcourir l'assistance alors que des rires salaces firent vibrer l'air. Quand une main pinça durement son téton gauche, Harry ferma les yeux rempli de larmes et se mordit la lèvre inférieure jusqu'au sang pour ne pas hurler d'effroi. Dans son esprit embrumé par la peur, une certitude venait de s'imposer. Ils s'apprêtaient à le violer. Tous. Jusqu'à ce qu'ils se lassent de lui._

_Il ne trouvait ce qu'il pouvait y avoir d'excitant dans son corps trop maigre, mais apparemment pour ses geôliers, un trou était un trou et le sien semblait faire parfaitement l'affaire._

_Quand deux doigts nerveux s'introduirent brutalement dans son anus, Harry poussa un râle sourd. Il se cabra, tentant de s'en soustraire, mais ne réussit qu'à les enfoncer davantage en lui._

_« Non ! Vous n'avez pas le droit ! » s'écria-t-il, terrorisé._

_Seuls des rires moqueurs accueillirent ses paroles._

_C'était douloureux. Très douloureux. Harry préféra ne pas imaginer ce que serait un sexe alors. Cette seule pensée le fit trembler davantage alors que les larmes coulaient librement sur ses joues, amusant ses tortionnaires._

_Un garçon plutôt rondelet à sa droite, tout près de son visage, sortit un sexe épais et noueux de son pantalon, qu'il se mit à masturber à quelques centimètres de ses yeux comme une arme menaçante. Harry, qui comprenait ce qu'il allait suivre, sentit des sueurs froides couler dans son dos._

_« Non ! Pas ça ! »_

_« Ferme-là et suce, petit con ! »_

_Il l'empoigna par les cheveux et le força à tourner la tête vers lui. Saisissant son sexe à pleine main, il l'appuya contre les lèvres serrées de Harry._

_« Allez Potter, fais pas ta timide ! Ne me dis pas que t'as jamais sucer une queue ! Non ? Ben ça alors ! Bah, t'as qu'à t'imaginer que c'est une grosse banane ! hahahaaa ! »_

_Voyant qu'il n'était pas très coopératif, son bourreau prit les choses en main._

_« Putain, t'es vraiment long à la détente, toi ! Comme ça, abruti ! »_

_D'un puissant coup de rein, il força la barrière dérisoire de ses lèvres. Son sexe dure s'enfonça jusqu'au fond de la gorge de Harry._

_« Gulp ! » hoqueta ce dernier. _

_Sans lâcher ses cheveux, le garçon se mit à aller et venir sans douceur dans sa bouche, en poussant des grognements de plaisir._

_Etouffé, paniqué, Harry eut un pur reflex d'autodéfense. Une contraction mécanique de la mâchoire. Heureusement ou malheureusement, son tortionnaire donnait des coups si brusques qu'à chaque fois il sortait entièrement de la bouche de Harry. C'est ce qui lui évita de se retrouver avec un membre broyé._

_« Saloperie ! Cet enfoiré a essayé de me bouffer la bite ! » grogna-t-il, mécontent._

_Il assena une gifle retentissante à Harry, l'assommant à moitié. Sa poigne dans ses cheveux se fit plus rude et il lui donna un seconde baffe, si violente que Harry sentit le goût du sang dans sa bouche._

_« Ne l'abîme pas, imbécile ! » ordonna sèchement le garçon entre les cuisses de Harry._

_« Mais… »_

_« Tu discutes ? » coupa froidement son interlocuteur._

_« Non, non ! Je ne le ferais plus ! » trembla le garçon en s'inclinant bien bas._

_Son vis-à-vis eut une moue méprisante avant de se tourner vers Harry._

_« Quand à toi, tu ferais mieux de coopérer un peu plus. Je te trouve beau, alors je ne veux pas qu'on t'abîme. Mais si tu recommences… » Il sortit un couteau qui accentua la peur de Harry et posa la pointe sur le front de sa victime. D'un tracé appuyé qui arracha un cri de douleur à Harry, il lui tailla la peau. « C'est ta première cicatrice. Il ne tiens qu'à toi qu'il y en ait d'autre ou pas. Compris ? »_

_« Oui… » renifla désespérément Harry._

_« Bien. »_

_Il reprit sa place entre ses jambes écartées, se remettant à trifouiller son anus. L'autre garçon, celui qu'il avait failli castrer, n'attendit pas pour lui fourrer de nouveau son sexe dans la bouche. Soumis par la crainte qu'ils lui fassent quelque chose de bien pire que le viol, Harry ne lui opposa aucune résistance._

_« Ne reste pas passif, empoté ! Utilise un peu ta langue ! » ordonna-t-il en s'enfonçant plus profondément, soulevant le cœur de sa victime._

_Harry enroula docilement la langue autour du bâton de chair, lui arrachant un râle de plaisir. L'adolescent n'avait jamais fait ça. Mais il fit de son mieux pour ne pas être torturé plus encore._

_« Oh oui… comme ça… plus vite… » geignait son tortionnaire._

_Harry ne tarda pas à sentir son sexe palpiter dans sa bouche et quelques secondes plus tard, un liquide chaud, épais, âcre coula dans sa gorge, manquant l'étouffer. Le garçon se retira, repu._

_« Alors ? Comment t'as trouvé ta première jute ? » ricana le garçon qui venait de prendre son pieds avec sa bouche._

_Pourtant tout réponse, Harry ne put que vomir. _

_« Putain de bordel de merde ! » s'écria l'un des garçons qui lui entravait les bras, alors que les autres étaient morts de rire. « Ce con vient de me gerber dessus ! Putain, tu vas me le payer ! »_

_La tête lui tournant, le ventre douloureux, Harry ne l'écouta même pas. Mais quand, pour se venger, le garçon lui pinça si durement un téton que le sang gicla, il ne peut réprimer un cri de douleur. Il n'eut pas le temps de se remettre. Il sentit quelque chose buter contre son anus. Soulevant légèrement la tête, il vit le garçon au couteau s'apprêter à entrer en lui. Paniqué, Harry se remit à se débattre, tentant de fermes les cuisses._

_« NON ! NON ! » hurlait-il, en larme._

_« Tenez-le bien, bandes d'abrutis ! » gronda le garçon au couteau._

_Aussitôt, les mains de fer lui broyèrent un peu plus les chevilles et les poignées. Ils l'immobilisèrent sans difficultés, raillant ses tentatives pour se libérer. Comprenant qu'il luttait inutilement, Harry cessa de bouger, épouvantablement résigné. Il laissa sa tête retomber sur le tapis, ferma très fort les yeux, étouffant un gémissement de désespoir._

Oh mon dieu, non… oh mon dieu, non… Au secours… que quelqu'un vienne m'aider… s'il vous plait…,_ répéta-t-il en une litanie intérieure._

_Le garçon au couteau replaça son sexe contre son anus et poussa de toutes ses forces. _

_« GAAAAH !! » hurla Harry. _

_En pénétrant jusqu'à la garde dans les reins de sa victime, le jeune violeur émit une sorte de gémissement ignoble._

_« Aaah ! » gémit le garçon au couteau. « Putain, je suis bien au fond, là ! T'es si étroit, Potter… »_

_Le visage crispé par la douleur, Harry avait l'impression qu'on venait de l'ouvrir en deux. Une brûlure atroce lui vriller tout le bas des reins et un liquide chaud et poisseux coulait entre la raie de ses fesses. Les yeux exorbitants, secoué de spasmes, il tenta d'expulser cette chose hors de lui. Mais le contact d'une lame froide contre sa tempe le dompta._

_Son bourreau se retira entièrement, puis poussa à nouveau en lui. Harry hurla encore plus fort. Il était impossible que personne ne l'ait entendu._

_« Bordel, bâillonnez ce fils de pute ! Il va rameuter tout le bahut ! » ordonna quelqu'un._

_Aussitôt, une gigantesque main vint s'abattre sur la bouche de Harry. Privé de sa voix, Harry vit la dernière chance de sortir de cette enfer disparaître._

_En quelques violents coup de rein, son agresseur jouie abondamment en lui, indifférent à ses tremblements convulsifs. A peine le plaisir atteint, qu'il se relevait déjà, se rajustant, comme si toucher sa victime lui était soudain devenu insupportable. Il ne jeta même pas un regard à Harry. Tranquillement, il se dirigea vers la sortie, escorté d'un grand garçon blond. Les autres le suivait du regard, dans un silence étrange._

_Harry eut alors le maigre espoir que peut-être ils allaient le laisser en paix, maintenant. Mais cet espoir fut de courte durée. Trop courte durée._

_« Faites-en ce que vous voulez. » lança le garçon au couteau, comme on jette des restes en pâture aux chiens._

_Le verdict donné, il s'en alla, sans un regard en arrière._

_Harry fut assailli. _

_Il cria de douleur sous une nouvelle pénétration. Comme fouettés par ses pleures, les autres garçons se jetèrent sur lui. Cette fois-ci, ils n'allaient pas se contenter de regarder. Oh non ! Ils voulaient leur part, eux aussi !_

_Les fauves étaient lâchés._

_En moins de temps qu'il ne fallait pour lui dire, les cris de Harry furent étouffés par un énorme pieu de chair, ses mains crispées furent emplies de membres en érection. Quand ses assaillants s'écartèrent enfin de lui, d'autres prirent leurs places. _

_Le cauchemar de faisait que commencer._

Je dois sortir d'ici… Absolument ! Que quelqu'un m'aide ! Pitié ! Je donnerais tout pour que ça cesse… au secours… n'importe qui…

_Mais personne ne vint._

_Harry ne sut combien de temps dura son supplice, mais il lui sembla que ce fût une éternité. Tout se déroulait au ralenti dans sa tête voilée de souffrances. A force d'être violemment pénétré par tous les orifices, il n'était plus qu'une boule de chair à l'agonie._

_Il avait à peine conscience de son corps souillé de spermes poisseux et blanchâtres, de la brûlure irradiant son anus, de ses cordes vocales déchirées, de l'odeur immonde de sexe et d'excréments lui collant à la peau. _

_Au fur et à mesure des viols, son regard était devenu sans âme. Un regard inhumain, vide et terrible d'animal pris au piège. _

_« C'est à moi ? C'est à moi ? » s'écria soudain quelqu'un en s'agenouillant entre les cuisses de Harry._

_« Gentil Graup, tu as été très patient. » dit un garçon en lui tapant presque tendrement l'épaule. « Tu peux le terminé ! » ajouta-t-il dans un ricanement._

_Harry lui jeta un regard presque machinal. Quand il vit le sexe de ce nouveau bourreau, ce fut comme si une épée déchira la brume opaque lui brouillant l'esprit. Il sut avec certitude que si cette chose entraient en lui, il en mourrait. Horrifié, il contempla cet énorme membre, tentant de se persuader que c'était un fait de son imagination, qu'il était impossible qu'un être humain ait un tel engin._

_D'une seule poussée, le gros lard le pénétra, déchirant quelque chose en lui au passage._

_La bouche de Harry s'ouvrit largement sous le coup d'un hurlement muet. Les yeux exorbitants de douleur, de la bave mêlée de sperme lui coulant de la bouche, il avait mal à en mourir. Au bord de l'évanouissement, Harry subit ce nouveau viol, sans pouvoir s'y soustraire._

_Peu soucieux de ses états d'âme, son bourreau continua à le pilonner sans relâche, seulement préoccupé à tirer son coup. _

_C'était trop… Beaucoup trop… il ne pouvait pas en supporter davantage… il devait s'échapper… partir… fuir…_

_Il eut comme un bip._

_Puis…_

_Plus rien._

**xxxxxxxxxx**

C'est la sensation grisante de quelqu'un m'observant qui me réveille. Je sais de qui il s'agit. Malefoy. Lui seul éveille en moi, par un simple regard, ce sentiment mêlé d'excitation, de colère et de frustration…

Je peux ouvrir les yeux et l'affronter, tout comme je peux pimenter la situation en ignorant sa présence et jouer une comédie dangereusement troublante qui nous mènera à notre perte à tous deux.

Réprimant un sourire sadique, je se mets à m'agiter comme si j'étais sujet à un mauvais rêve. J'en profite pour me découvrir, exposant mon corps entièrement nu. Mes mouvements peuvent paraître innocents, mais rien n'était plus faux. J'ai bien l'intention de faire perdre la tête à Malefoy en exhibant ce corps parfait que je sais être le mien.

Je dissimule difficilement un sourire victorieux en entendant un son étouffé provenir du blond. Je peux sentir son envie d'ici. Le poisson a mordu à l'appât et je ne vais pas le laisser s'échapper.

Je continue ma mise en scène, sachant que ma proie va à un moment ou un autre craquer et venir me calmer. Cela ne rate pas, bien sûr. Bientôt, le matelas s'affaisse sous le poids de Malefoy.

Je veux agir là, mais je me souviens de la petite cours du milliardaire. Hum, je dois d'abord m'assurer que je ne serais pas dérangé.

Sentant la main fraîche de Malefoy caresser lentement ma joue alors qu'il m'appelle doucement, je me permets enfin d'ouvrir les yeux. Je fais semblant d'être réveillé en sursaut, le souffle saccadé et les yeux écarquillés d'horreur des vestiges d'un soi-disant mauvais rêve.

Dès que mes yeux croisent ceux de Malefoy, je sursaute et recule le plus loin possible de lui, une mine faussement terrorisée plaquée sur le visage.

« Harry, n'est pas peur… je ne vais te faire aucun mal… » me rassura-t-il doucement.

Le pauvre ! S'il savait que celui qui devrait avoir peur, c'est lui !

« Où je suis ? Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? » je lui demande d'une voix entrecoupée, comme si des relents du cauchemar y sont encore accrochés.

Je joue le pauvre type ayant perdu ses repaires à merveille. J'ai toujours été bon acteur.

« Tu ne te souviens de rien ? »

« De quoi je dois me souvenir ? »

« Je vois. Nous sommes dans mon pied à terre barcelonais. »

« De quoi je dois me souvenirs ? » j'insiste, presque implorant.

« Cela n'a pas d'importance. » décrète catégoriquement Malefoy.

« Mais… » j'insiste.

« Cela n'a pas d'importance. » le coupe plus fermement Malefoy.

Je lui jette un regard noir, le défiant un certain temps. Puis je soupire, détourne les yeux en signe d'abdication. Je laisse le silence s'étirer un moment, voulant lui donner l'impression qu'il contrôle la situation. Puis je commence l'attaque.

« Nous sommes… euh, Lavande n'est pas là ? Elle a oublié de m'expliquer certaines choses à propos du téléphone. »

Bien entendu, Malefoy ne tombe pas dans le panneau. Il a parfaitement compris la question sous-jacente.

« Non. Elle n'est pas là. J'ai donné congé à toute mon équipe. Nous ne les verrons pas avant demain matin. Nous sommes donc seuls. »

Je simule un frémissement au mot « seul ». Il le remarque bien sûr et s'empresse de suggérer :

« Mais je peux l'appeler, si c'est vraiment important. »

Je ricane intérieur. C'est vraiment trop facile ! Harry les fait tous tomber et moi, je n'ai plus qu'à récolter les fruits de son travail involontaire.

« Je… oui, je veux bien. » je chuchote pathétiquement.

Il me tourne le dos pour prendre son portable. Il n'est absolument pas sur ses gardes. Du moins, pas comme il le devrait. Il fait bien plus attention à ne pas m'effrayer qu'à se préserver qu'une quelconque attaque. C'est le moment ou jamais. Mais, il faut agir vite car il a de bons réflexes et est bien plus costaud que moi.

Avant qu'il ne comprenne quoique ce soit, je lui saute dessus et l'étale de tout son long sur le lit. Il est si surpris qu'il ne réagit pas tout de suite. Quand il le fait, c'est trop tard. Avec une rapidité dénotant une certaine pratique, je dénoue sa ceinture et attache ses poignées avec, au montant du lit.

« Qu'est-ce que vous fabriquez ? Détachez-moi tout de suite ! » m'ordonne-t-il sèchement.

Je lui adresse un sourire moqueur.

« Crois-tu que tu sois en position de me donner des ordres, Draco ? » je susurre à son oreille. Je le sens aussitôt frissonné. « Oh, est-ce que c'est le son de ma voix qui t'excite autant ou juste le fait que de prononcer ton prénom, _Draco_ ? »

Il frisonne de nouveau, me lançant un regard noir. Je souris devant sa tentative pour réprimer cette réaction purement physique.

« Arrêtez ça immédiatement ! » cingle-t-il, glacial.

« Oh, oh ! On n'aime pas être soumis, n'est-ce pas ? » je rétorque moqueusement, nullement impressionné par le regard polaire qu'il me lance.

« Si tu ne me détache pas tout de suite, Harry, je te le ferais payer à un degré dont tu n'imagines même pas l'existence. »

« Oh oui ! Je t'en pris, fais moi mal ! » je gémis narquoisement.

Il me fixe, ébahi de voir qu'au lieu d'être paralysé d'effrois, je raille sa menace. J'éclate de rire.

Profitant de sa stupeur, je le ballonne de sa cravate d'un geste leste. Il proteste, mais une fois de plus, il est trop tard. Je lui défait sa montre et va la mettre sur le fauteuil. J'ai déjà vu ce genre de gadget. Elle contient assurément un émetteur ainsi qu'une alarme permettant à Malefoy d'alerter ses gardes du corps si besoin est.

Ca fait, j'entreprends de dévêtir ma proie et de lui attacher les pieds pour mieux le mettre à ma merci. Mais c'est chose assez difficile, vu que Malefoy se débat comme un beau diable. Quand j'ai fini, temps bien que mal, je lui lèche lascivement le torse, le faisant frémir malgré lui.

« Ahlala, que ma petite pucelle est réceptive ! » je me moque.

J'aime la lueur vacillante dans ses yeux. Il doute, il commence à avoir peur. Il n'est plus en position de force. Ça le perturbe.

« Te savoir comme ça à ma merci… hum, tu peux pas savoir à quel point ça m'excite, Draco. » je chuchote à son oreille en lui lécha le lobe.

Il frisson violemment. J'aime ce pouvoir que j'ai sur lui. Il me galvanise tellement que mon sexe en est douloureux, palpitant d'attente. Une attente qui n'a que trop durée.

Je frotte lentement mon membre contre lui sien et nous gémissons ensemble. Je m'assoie à califourchon sur lui, prenant bien soin de m'installer de tel sorte que j'emprissonne son sexe entre la raie de mes fesses. Lentement j'entame un langoureux mouvement de va-et-vient du bassin, alors que mes mains descendent lentement vers mon sexe tendu, caressant mes tétons au passage, frôlant doucement ma peau hérissée d'attente. Je vois avec satisfaction le regard d'un Malefoy pantelant suivre mes mains. Sa respiration est saccadée, la sueur perle de son front où quelques mèches platine s'y collent.

Quand j'atteins enfin mon membre, je gémis lascivement, ne quittant pas le blond des yeux. Le regard de celui-ci est si intense qu'il me brûle la peau, m'enivre d'un pouvoir absolu. Doucement, je me masturbe, lui exposant bien mon sexe pour qu'il ne rate rien du spectacle. Spectacle qui semble le ravir bien malgré lui.

Je me cambre, rejette ma tête en arrière, pousse des gémissements obscènes. Je me sais irrésistible dans cette position et mes fesses frictions langoureusement le sexe de Malefoy à chacun de mes mouvements de reins.

J'accélère le mouvement de ma main et finit par jouir sur lui. Je le sens céder, lui aussi, éclaboussant mes fesses. Ca déculpe mon plaisir d'une étrange façon. Je me morde la lèvre inférieure sous le plaisir qui déferle en moi, réprimant difficilement un râle de satisfaction.

« Ca t'a plu ? » je demande, le souffle court.

Ce n'est pas vraiment une question. Rien qu'à la brillance fiévreuse de ses yeux argent, je peux dire qu'il a apprécié la représentation.

« Oh regarde ce que j'ai fait ! » je m'exclame, faussement coupable, en désignant le sperme souillé délicieusement son ventre. « Quel vilain garçon, je fais ! Ne t'inquiète pas, je vais tout nettoyer. » je promets avec une petite moue contrite.

Me penchant sur son torse sculptural, je me mets à la tâche, avec un enthousiasme singulier. Sous mes coups de langue, il tremble. L'observant, je stimule sans hâte ses tétons. Je les caresse, les pince, les titille pour qu'ils se tendent davantage. Rien que de les sentir se durcir sous mes doigts, mon sexe se gonfle à nouveau.

Je mêle ma langue à l'affaire, le désir impérieux de le goûter me brûlant le ventre. Je pourrais passé des heures à le savourer. Il sent si bon, sa peau à un grain si parfait, si douce.

Lui, tente par tous les moyens de ne pas sombrer dans l'ouragan de délices que je crée en lui. Il croit encore qu'il peut m'échapper, qu'il peut se contrôler. Il ne sait pas à quel point il a tord. Il ne sait pas que je n'en suis qu'au début de ma dégustation. Voyons voir combien de temps, il va tenir avant de rendre les armes.

Avec un sourire, je me décide à le faire profiter de toute la profondeur de ma gorge. Il cède. Bien sûr.

Je sens tout son corps se arquer à ma rencontre, à la recherche de plus, beaucoup plus. Je vois des larmes perler sur ses joues, tant le plaisir lui fait mal. Je touche à mon grès son sexe palpitant, accentuant son supplice d'une seule pression ou la refluant d'un abandon sadique. Je goûte avec satisfaction les preuves de sa capitulation.

La seule chose qui me contrarie, c'est la faiblesse de sa voix, étouffée par la cravate. Je veux l'entendre hurler, me supplier de le libérer. Je veux qu'il me déchire les tympans de la mélodie de sa jouissance. Alors, je lui enlève son bâillon. Il ne le remarque même, pris qu'il est dans ma toile infernale.

Je reprends mes œuvres. Je l'entends alors. Dieu, c'est un pur délice ! Rien ne m'a jamais paru plus harmonieux que les encouragements implorants de Draco Malefoy. Ses gémissements suffoqués ont le don de galvaniser mon être comme nul autre. Il faut que je le prenne. Je dois le prendre. Je vais le prendre.

_Non !_

Alors que je suis installé entre les cuisses largement écarter de Malefoy, alors qu'il est totalement à ma merci, vaincu, perdu, cette voix me stoppe net.

_Qu'est-ce que tu veux, microbe ?_ je lui répond agacé.

_Il va… avoir… mal_, pleure de gamin.

Je me rends compte alors que je n'ai pas préparé Malefoy à me recevoir. Merde ! Je suis prêt, j'en est tellement envie… mon sexe me fait mal d'anticipation… Merde !

J'entends un rire dément. Manquait plus que lui, tiens ! S'il approche suffisamment, il va tout gâcher, comme d'habitude.

_C'est bon, dégagez, les parasites ! C'est moi qui contrôle, maintenant, alors retourner au château ! _

L'autre s'en va dans un rire cruel. Je m'étonne d'ailleurs qu'il obéisse si docilement. C'est plutôt le genre à vous foutre son poing dans la gueule en premier et à discuter après avec votre fantôme, si vous voyez ce que je veux dire.

_Tu vas lui faire mal !_

_T'es encore là, toi ?_ je m'agace. _Franchement, j'aimerais bien finir ce que j'ai commencé, si c'est pas trop te demander !_

_Ne lui fais pas mal_, larmoie-t-il.

Et bien entendu, comme toujours, je ne peux pas résister à cette voix-là. Putain, il fait chier, ce gosse !

_C'est bon, je vais me contrôler… jusqu'à ce qu'il soit prêt. Maintenant, bouges ! C'est pas un spectacle pour les mioches !_

_Tu promets ?_

_Mais oui ! Va-t-en maintenant ou je le plombe pour de bon !_

Ma menace porte ses fruits, je le sens retourner en courrant dans sa cabane. Enfin seul !

Je jette un coup d'œil à Malefoy, histoire de voir s'il ne traficote pas un mauvais tour pour s'échapper. Mais je constate avec un sourire narquois qu'il est trop perdu hors de la réalité pour comprendre ce qu'il s'est passé. Il attend docilement que je le mène au paradis. Cette idée me fait gémir, je sens mon sexe se gonfler davantage.

Pendant une seconde, je pense à le prendre sur le champ, mais je suis un homme de parole, quoi qu'en disent certains. Alors au lieu de laisser libre cours à ma passion, je m'agenouille à nouveau entre ses cuisses et le prend dans ma bouche alors que mon index va titiller son anus. Il ne tarde pas à émettre ces adorables petits cris qui ont le don de me faire perdre la tête. Quand je touche sa prostate, il gémit si fort que tout l'hôtel a du l'entendre. Je me fais alors un devoir de le martyriser jusqu'à ce qu'il en sanglote.

Enfin, je retire mes doigts. Enfin, il est prêt. Cette fois-ci, personne ne m'arrêtera. Je lui libère les chevilles pour pouvoir le positionner à ma guise. Lui est trop déconnecter pour même songer à se débattre. Alors, je le prends.

« Oh putain ! » je geigne. C'est bon ! Si bon !

Je m'enfonce totalement en lui, respirant à peine sous le coup du plaisir. Il est si étroit, vierge de toute souillure car je suis le premier. J'exulte à cette seule idée.

Je reste un moment comme sans bouger, plus parce que sa chaleur m'a terrassé que pour son bien-être. Cela à au moins le mérite de me faire reprendre quelque peu mes esprits. J'ouvre les yeux, que j'ai fermé sans m'en apercevoir, pour mieux savourer ma conquête.

Il a le visage crispé de douleur, tremble légèrement. Cette vision me rend tout mon sang-froid. Je me soulève un peu sur mon coude pour le libérer de mon poids et accède à son sexe. Je le masturbe d'une main experte, sachant déjà quel rythme adopter pour lui faire perdre la tête. Quand je le sens plus réceptif, je recommence à bouger en lui, à la recherche de sa perle d'étoiles.

Je ne tarde pas à la trouver. Il hurle, les yeux écarquillés d'un plaisir intense. Il me fixe d'un regard brillant de stupeur, comme s'il n'arrive pas à croire ce que je lui fais ressentir. Un sourire étire mes lèvres.

« Est-ce à ton goût, ma petite pucelle ? » je demande doucement.

Comme il ne répond pas, bouge seulement de hanche pour retrouver cette sensation enivrante. Magnanime, je tape sa prostate, le faisant crier à nouveau. Je répète ma question, insistant.

« Oui… encore… ne t'arrête pas… s'il te plait… » souffle-t-il dans un murmure.

Je m'allonge de tout mon long sur lui, relève ses jambes de mes bras pour mieux de pénétrer. J'étouffe ses cris de baisers tantôt goulus, exigeants, doux, imprimant une cadence plus intense à chaque coup de rein. Fébrile, Malefoy bouge des fesses pour me permettre d'aller le plus loin possible en lui.

J'oublie tout et je prends mon plaisir comme jamais. Je m'enfonce en lui, aussi loin que je peux, de plus en plus vite, paillonnant ce point si sensible de anatomie jusqu'à ce que l'orgasme nous emporte. On jouie ensemble, imbriqués l'un à autre de toutes les manières possible.

Quand je reviens à moi, je suis allongé sur lui, toujours en lui et imprégné de son odeur. Mon corps moite se colle au sien comme s'il ne voulait plus jamais s'en séparer. Le souffle un peu court, je me relève sur les coudes, cherchant son regard.

Il a les yeux fermés, la respiration encore saccadée, de la sueur perle de son front, mouillant ses mèches rebelles. Je me penche, l'embrasse langoureusement, avant de me retirer doucement de lui.

Je me décale à côté de lui et jette un coup d'œil au réveil sur la table de chevet. 5 h 25. Merde ! D'un bond, je quitte le lit et me dirige vers la salle de bain que la porte ouverte me laisse entrevoir.

A partir de maintenant, je dois faire vite. Je ne sais pas à quelle heures les larbins de Malefoy doivent venir le rejoindre, mais je ne veux surtout pas être là quand ils débarqueront. Je prends une douche rapide, choisit des vêtements dans la grande penderie attenante à la salle de bain et m'habille en vitesse. Je rempli une petite valise de quelque affaires, avant de retourner dans la chambre.

Je fouille la chambre à la recherche du portefeuille de Malefoy et le trouve dans le tiroir dans la poche de sa veste. J'en retire une grosse liasse de billet de banque. 7 500 €. Pas mal ! Ravi de mon gain, je vais vers le lit et je constate, assez décontenancé que Malefoy dort profondément. C'est la meilleur, celle-là !

Un peu irrité, je vais le secouer quand d'un geste souple, il parvient à ma coincé la tête entre ses cuisses en une prise d'arts martiaux.

« Sale petit con ! C'est l'heure de régler l'addition ! » siffle le blond en me broyant la nuque.

J'essaie de me libérer de cette étreinte mortelle, mais il tient bon, le salaud ! Etranglé, je me fustige allègrement. Comment ai-je pu manquer de prudence à ce point ? Me faire avoir par mon propre piège ! J'entend un « pff ! » dédaigneux.

_Oh toi, la ferme ! C'est pas le moment !_

Ils font tous chier ! Faut toujours qu'ils débarquent dans les moments délicats !

Je jette des coups affolés autour de moi, pour trouver un moyen de me libérer. Mais je ne trouve rien susceptible de m'aider ; La seule chose intéressante, c'est la vue panoramique que j'ai des fesses de Malefoy. J'ai alors une idée brillante. J'enfonce deux doigts dans son cul.

Il pousse un cri, resserre la pression de ses cuisses muscle sur mon cou, m'étrangle davantage. Un voile blanc couvre ma vue, ma tête me tourne, brûlante. Mais je continue à la fouille avec un certain désespoir.

« Arrête ça ! » crie-t-il en serrant des fesses pour m'obstruer le passage.

Mais je sais m'y prendre. Habilement, j'enfonce mes doigts au plus profond et en bouge seulement l'extrémité pour qu'ils martyrisent sa prostate. Avec satisfaction, je voie mon travail porter ses bruits. Il gémit, relâche la pression de ses jambes, jusqu'à ce que je puisse m'en libéré d'un bond. Toussant, je m'éloigne de lui.

Quand je peux respirer sans cracher mes poumons, je lui lance un regard assassin qu'il me rend avec ferveur. Furieux, je lui attache les pieds au lit, pour éviter d'autres tentatives de meurtre. Il ne se laisse pas faire, bien entendu, mais j'ai un avantage sur lui, je n'ai pas les poing liés, moi.

Ca fait, je reviens vers lui, en me massant la nuque. Il m'a vraiment fait mal, ce con !

« Bon, maintenant, dis-moi où est la clé de cette laisse ? » je demande en désignant le bracelet me proclamant comme sa propriété privée, logé à mon poignet.

Pour toute réponse, il me crache à la figure.

« D'accord ! » je fais en m'essuyant lentement.

Je suis quelqu'un de très patient. Mais quand cette patience atteint ses limites alors il faut en subir les conséquences. Un sourire mauvais étire mes lèvres. Je me lève et attrape un vase rempli de fleur près de la porte de la chambre. Sans prendre garde aux tulipes jaune et à l'eau qui se répond au sol, je casse le vase et revient vers le lit.

« Où est la clé ? » je siffle.

« Vas crever ! »

Je m'assoie brusquement sur le lit et enfonce la pointe aiguisée d'un morceau de vase à la naissance de ses couilles. Une gargouille étrange sort de la gorge de Malefoy qui me lance un regard affolé.

« Où est la clé ? » je répète.

« Le coffre ! » glapit-il précipitamment.

« Et ce coffre où est-il ? »

« Derrière ce tableau ! » Du menton, il me désigne une toile au-dessus d'un petit secrétariat.

« Le code ? »

Il le balbutie du bout des lèvres, les yeux ne quittant pas le morceau de vase entre ses bourses. Je le délaisse alors et vais inspecter le tableau. Je m'assure qu'il n'y a pas d'entourloupe, genre un système de sécurité qui déclancherais un alarme ou quelque chose dans ce style. Il n'y a rien. Prudemment, j'enlève la table et découvre le coffre. Je fais le code sans brusquerie, après avoir vérifier s'il n'y a rien de louche.

La porte du coffre s'ouvre, me dévoilant son contenue. Je siffle en avisant les grosses liasses de billet entassées dans un coin. Je les prend sans remord et les fourre dans le sac de voyage que je compte emporter avec moi. Je repère une petite boite, l'ouvre sans difficulté et trouve une minuscule clé. Je la prend et retourne près de Malefoy.

« Comment je fais ? » j'aboie.

Cette fois-ci, il ne cherche pas à faire le malin et me répond tout de suite.

« Sur le côté, il y a un petit cercle. Appuie la clé dessus. »

Je le regard un instant, méfiant.

« J'espère pour toi que c'est pas des blagues parce que j'airais largement le temps de te castrer et de me couper la gorge avant que tes sbires n'arrivent. » je le préviens méchamment.

Je suis ses instructions et à mon grand soulagement le fermoir s'ouvre. J'enlève le bracelet vite fait et le fixe avec tout le dégoût dont je suis capable. Je me penche sur Malefoy et le lui attache au poignet avec un sourire ironique.

« Retour à l'envoyeur ! Tu ne m'en voudras pas si je garde la clé, n'est-ce pas ? » je le nargue. « Dommage qu'on ne puisse pas changer l'inscription. »

Je l'embrasse profondément, sourd à ses protestations et injures, et le bâillonne à nouveau.

« Comme on ne se reverra pas avant longtemps, j'ai petit secret à te révéler. Ce n'est pas Harry qui t'a fait prendre ton pied. Comment il pourrait d'abord, cet abruti ? il tremble comme un vierge dès qu'un homme l'approche ! Pfff »

Il me regard comme s'il j'ai perdu l'esprit. Je sourire, indulgent.

« Tu sais même pas dans quelle galère tu t'es fourré, ma pauvre pucelle ! Enfin, tu peux être content que c'est moi que ces couard à choisi. Si c'est Potter qui était sorti, tu ne serais même plus là pour me regarder tes beaux yeux incrédules ! »

Je rit de la tête qu'il fait.

« Lorsque tu te souviendras de cette nuit, rappelle-toi bien que c'est Ash qui t'a baissé, Draco Malefoy. » je lui susurre à l'oreille.

Je l'embrasse à nouveau, puis je me lève. J'empoigne le sac de voyage et part sans un regard en arrière.

A suivre...

* * *

Desolée pour les rar j'ai pas eu le temps de les faire, mais je vous promets qu'ils y seront avec la version corrigée. Bisous. 


End file.
